Shattered
by tRagikTRuth
Summary: Gain their trust. Betray them. Those were my orders.
1. Chance Meetings

Author's Note: Wow. This is a really strange story that just keeps getting re-written because I can't really decide anything without realizing that it'll eventually run me into a dead end. And I don't want that. I will not tell you the pairings. That's my secret. And, just so everyone knows, this is kind of an experiment fic. I hardly ever write anything in an "I" POV, and I've certainly never written anything in the present tense, so I wanted to see how long I could stretch it out… Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other copyrighted object/show/person/movie/etc. that I happen to use in this fic. 

Oh! And before I forget, now pay ATTENTION because this is IMPORTANT: I have permission to use Rika, who is a figment of NothingButAMemory's imagination. That is to say, I did not make her up, nor do I claim her. I just read about her, and randomly decided I wanted to write a story.

* * *

**Bold - **Written

* * *

Chapter 1

"Chance Meetings"

* * *

I slowly walk down the hall of the new high school. The last bell has just rung, and school is out for the summer. The halls are full of loudly talking groups of friends, all discussing what they are going to do during their break. Well, almost all of them are. 

Voices reach my ears; rude comments and laughter at the way I look. I don't much appreciate it, but I do not speak. There's nothing I can say. People talk; I can't stop them. No matter how much I wish I could. I can't - or rather, don't want to - change the way I look.

I have been teased for as long as I can remember. Perhaps that is what drove me to do what I do in the first place. If – no. I cannot lay the blame for what I have done on others. I must take the responsibility upon myself. It is my fault, not theirs. Please, let us continue.

You see, I am a fifteen-year-old assassin. There is more blood on my hands than there are stars in the night sky. I am one of the best in the business; stands to reason, as I have been an assassin for the majority of my life. Since about the age of six.

Though I do suppose I look odd. My hair is white with black stripes. This is, believe it or not, my natural hair colour. It is extremely long; it goes down to my knees when I stand, and would fall even longer still if it were straight. I hardly ever put it up because I believe that it's too much trouble. I've never been that concerned about my appearance. There are shoulder-length black bangs to frame my face from the one time that I did put it up about three years ago. I decided to keep them as a reminder of why I should never do that again. My skin is pale, as though I spend little time in the sun. And truthfully, I prefer the night. My nails are long, like claws, and painted with a deep blue, the colour of the night sky. I do not wear the uniform; I hate skirts. My clothing consists of dirty white sneakers - stained with dirt and who-wants-to-know what else, dark jeans, and a black v-neck T-shirt. Around my waist rests a black belt. A silver cell phone hangs on the belt; always with me should I be needed at work. Probably my most startling features, though, are my eyes. They are a bright, crystal blue that seem to be coated with an endless layer of ice.

I send chills down the spines of the worthless students in this school; I can tell from the way they shrink from me in fear, despite how they might talk. This is not, unfortunately, all due to my appearance. No matter how much I wish it was. I am a tiger demon and though none can tell, there is a certain… aura, so to speak, that causes humans to become more alert and suspicious.

I wear a blood-red bracelet to contain most of my power. It hides my demonic energy from all who might be able to sense it.

I squeak quietly and fall back as I bump into whomever it was that I couldn't see due to the fact that my eyes had been diverted to the ground, as usual. I look up into startling green eyes.

If I have ever wanted to immediately say anything to anyone, this is the moment. See, I love green eyes. However, I shall not, for I don't speak with anyone unless I trust them with all my heart. It's always been that way. An unfortunate side effect from one of my many traumatizing childhood experiences. Currently, the only people I talk to are my sisters, my brother, and my boss, and even that is a very rare occurrence.

I trust no one. No one but myself, that is.

The man offers me his hand, but I brush it away. I stand on my own and gaze calmly into those exquisite emerald eyes. I note vaguely the bright red hair and other delicate features that decorate his face, but my attention never leaves those fascinating eyes. His eyes hold so many secrets and mysteries… things I long to learn, but dare not try for. After all, I don't wish to-

"I am truly sorry Miss…" his gentle voice cuts through my thoughts like my weapons through the flesh of my enemies. He seems to be waiting for my name.

I contemplate my options, and then pull a piece of paper from my notebook. I take a pen from one of the pockets in my jeans. I scribble down my name for the man; he seems kind enough, and I believe myself a good judge of character. You kind of have to be, in my line of work.

**Rika**

He gives me a strange look and I smile inwardly. I enjoy seeing the different reactions of every person I 'converse' with. "Well, Miss Rika, my name's Suiichi Minamino. Nice to meet you," he says civilly.

I give no reply, my eyes gaining yet another coating of ice. If he is just going to be polite then there is no need for me to continue our 'conversation'.

I begin to leave; after all, I've only been delayed a few minutes; I can probably still meet my sisters before they leave again.

Unfortunately, Suiichi's well-known fan club chooses this moment to step between me and my way out, which lies beyond the ivy-eyed man.

"How dare you run into Minamino-san and not apologize?" a blonde, apparently the leader, demands of me.

I stare coldly at the annoyance as if willing her away. I need to get to that door, but every time I take a step closer the girls close in around me. I stop only because I do not wish to be surrounded. I greatly dislike it when I cannot see a threat and being behind me qualifies anything as threat in my mind. Not that I can't handle them - they are only weak little human girls after all - I just have some very unpleasant memories of being surrounded.

I raise an eyebrow in silent question when Suiichi speaks up on my behalf. "Let her leave," he sighs impatiently.

"But… Minamino-san," begins the blonde, looking thoroughly distraught.

"No, Kayda," Suiichi interrupts. "It was entirely my fault and I already apologized. Miss Rika was just leaving."

Reluctantly, the girls step aside. I nod my thanks to Suiichi and then I am on my way. My sisters have undoubtedly grown tired of waiting and left, but I care very little. While it is nice to see my family occasionally, I don't particularly get along with either Dalli or Ember, and Ember and Dalli don't get along with each other. The last time we met, the tree of us left with several deep and possibly infected wounds. The last time we had worked together… well, it was far too long ago for me to recall.

I walk slowly, having no wish to encounter the people I know wish to speak with me. Skilfully I avoid the detection of any being that walks around me. I can become almost invisible to most; it's a special talent of mine and very handy when sneaking about.

I wonder vaguely why 'Suiichi' was at my school, let alone standing up for me. Moreover, what kind of name was Suiichi? Even with my senses confused as they are by the smell of so many humans, I can tell that the red-haired man that smells of roses holds a demonic power all too familiar to me. I speak, naturally, of none other than Youko Kurama; a famous thief, ruthless and secretive. Of course, the last I remember seeing him, he was running off with my favourite dagger. He had a silver tail and ears then, as well as silver hair and golden eyes. However, that was a long time ago.

I'll have to get that dagger back sometime. It'll go on my to do list.

"Hey, Ri," I hear a familiar voice shout from a few feet away. I look up into the face of my sisters, about to leave, no doubt.

"Hey," I whisper.

Ember hugs me. "We were just leaving," she says. Told you so.

I return the hug. "Sorry I almost missed you," I lie, "but I got held up back at school."

"That's fine," Dalli responds, brushing off my excuse as a normal event. "Things happen."

She too gives me a quick hug. "We'll catch you next year."

She releases me, and then they both stride casually into the park towards the small outcrop of trees in the middle.

I watch until they disappear into the thick green foliage. I let out a quiet sigh. Things never change. No matter how nice we pretend to be in public there was always that sense of anger, that tension threatening to break at any moment.

I stand for a moment longer, thinking about what Dalli had said to me. 'Next year.' Ha. Like I expect her to show up before that.

But I guess you're wondering about my sisters, right? Here, let me elaborate.

Ember is usually a sweet person, but for some reason Dalli and I bring out the worst in her. She loves to fight but killing's not her thing. That's one reason why I'm the only assassin out of the three of us.

Ember's hair goes down to her waist. It's strawberry blonde and slightly curly. Her eyes are a murky ocean blue, like the colour of the deepest waters. She is also a demon, though her blood is of a cat's, not a tiger's. Ember is as tall as I am: five feet. At fifteen we're all short for our ages.

Dalli… now there's a mystery. She shows up even less than Ember, not that I'm complaining. Somewhere along the path of her life she was sidetracked by petty promises and dreams of power. She'd never swear her loyalty to any one being. She's always busy; the other reason I'm the only true killer. All in all, I'd have to say she's more than a little evil.

And she looks it, too. Her hair is sleek and black, falling perfectly down to mid-back. She's always wearing black. Constantly. Usually something she can move in, but sometimes she gets a little carried away. Her eyes are bright green, but not the kind of eyes you want to look into. See, she can do this thing with her eyes that captivates you and it's nearly impossible to look away. She is fifteen as well and most definitely five feet tall. Her demonic blood is of a panther but she is not a full demon. Not anymore. She has been bitten who knows how many times by vampires, and as such she has taken on some of their qualities – demons usually can't become vampires unless they were born with one parent already turned. She is now approximately one-eighth vampire.

Our birthday is January 12. That's the only day we don't even think of killing and no matter what comes up we hang out and get to know each other again. Oh, we have our moments at other times but those are few and far between.

So rare are these moments that we all feel we must treasure them. After all, no matter what they try to do to me I cannot kill them. It would be against my code. I do not kill family. And if your triplets aren't family, who is?

Anyway, that's all I can truthfully tell you I know about my sisters. For now.

I finally reach the house. I look up at the pale beige colour and the white-framed windows. It seems too nice for me to live here. Fortunately the yard is a mess. With Dalli, the only one of us who really gives a crap about the non-existent plants, never around it just sort of died off. It makes me feel much better about the empty dwelling.

The doorknob turns easily under my touch and the door slides open on silent hinges. Such peace and quiet greets me on the other side that I relax for the first time that day. I love the quiet of this old building. Probably because I'm so used to it but maybe there is something else that I gain from the solitude.

I walk into the living room where my sisters had undeniably met for at least five minutes. As if to prove my point, the spotless white couch is in shambles. I don't mind too much; white isn't my colour. Several chairs have been overturned and still more broken. There is blood soaked into the carpet, but I pay this no heed as it truthfully makes me feel more at home. I'll leave it there, a silent reminder of what happened.

With a heavy sigh, I begin to pick up. This might take a while.

The door to my room opens and I stumble wearily to my bed. The soft white light radiates from the ceiling, illuminating a dark blue room, the black metal frame of my bed, hard wood floors, and a small wooden desk in the corner. This is where I spend most of my time.

Kira purrs softly from the pale blue blankets of my bed. Kira is my spirit protector. She's a white tiger cub so she's feisty and almost always full of energy. But it seems that she's a little tired right now. Like me.

I fall asleep with thoughts of Suiichi/Kurama in my mind. I wonder only what he could be doing at my school and how he had changed so much from the Youko that had once so easily terrorized the population of Makai.

* * *

Blah blah blah... That's the first chapter, peoples. You can review now.

Miichiko


	2. Dangerous Ground

Author's note: And the second chapter; shorter than the first, and definitely shorter than the third. But that's just how these things work, I guess.

* * *

**Bold - **Written

* * *

Chapter 2

"Dangerous Ground"

* * *

Sunlight seeps through my closed eyelids, forcing me from my peaceful slumber. I groan unhappily for I need not get up so early on a Saturday. I stumble to my window to close the curtains but trip over something on my floor.

I glance down to see what I might have left so carelessly. There is a book I have been meaning to finish opened to a random page. I glance once again at the window but decide it's more trouble than it's worth. I'll never be able to get back to sleep anyway.

I dress quickly in some pale jeans and a white tank top. If I hurry, I can make it to the park a few blocks away before it fills with children. I rush out the door without even glancing at the kitchen; breakfast isn't my thing. Even when we have food I like.

As I suspected, the park is nearly deserted. Only the occasional morning jogger to disturb my peace. The swings are my favourite, but sometimes I like to sit atop the monkey bars. Even better, it seems as though the bars on the other end of the playground have been fixed. I love to flip off of those. Maybe I'll try that out later. For now, I feel like the monkey bars are my best bet.

The bark dust crunches beneath my bare feet; I hate shoes. The bars are slick with water. I guess it rained last night. Weird, you'd have thought I'd notice sooner. I pull myself up easily, disregarding the wet as I sit casually on the edge.

I watch the cars pulling up as the little kids begin to arrive. Damn, I thought I'd be able to get in at least a few moments of peace! Oh well. I have people to meet in a few minutes anyway.

"Rika!" a voice calls from below me. I look down into deep brown eyes. Speak of the devil.

A smile crosses my lips as I hop down from my perch, following the man without a second thought. His long brown hair is pulled into a ponytail today, which means I don't get to play with it like I usually do. He wears a light, loose T-shirt and baggy white jeans that contrast sharply with his dark skin. His scent is of a cat demon's, though to all appearances he is human. His name is Yukito and he is the one who always meets me in them mornings to give me a heads up on today's targets. Which targets I get, however, depends entirely on my boss, Kiyoshi. What an ironic name.

Yukito pulls some files from a bag beside the picnic table we sit at. Technically, I'm not supposed to know anything about anyone in these folders until they're my hits, but I like seeing them. Sometimes I even know the people on the lists. That's when my job is most enjoyable.

"Here you go." Yukito hands me the files and leans back in a self-satisfied manner. I watch him silently as he continues to lean back, raising one eyebrow. "What?" he asks. Just before he topples from his seat.

Mirth is dancing in my eyes; I can tell from the way he's glaring at me.

"Not, funny," he snarls.

I shrug and scan through the pictures. Nope, no one I know. Too bad. I pause as I read the information about the third figure:

**Level: 6**

I sigh in frustration. I had been hoping for an easy job, but all hope of that had disappeared as I scanned over the level. I am currently the only level 6 assassin, so I am guaranteed to get this job. This sucks. I don't feel my best; I haven't really been able to recover properly from my last battle.

Yukito takes up the files and nods goodbye to me before disappearing in a flurry of leaves. To lazy to do anything else, I lay down on the bench to rest before I get the call to work.

It's not too long before my phone emits a familiar song. I love my ring tone; "What Child is This". I could listen to it all day…

I pull the phone off the table and answer it silently. Kiyoshi knows I will not speak to him unless it is in person, so assumes that the fact that the ringing has stopped means that I have answered. Typical.

"Rika, I'm sending you the files on your fist target of the day. Don't mess it up," he hangs up on his end of the line as the file I had been so angry about shimmers into existence before me.

Now, however, I must take the time to read the whole thing.

**Name: Kazuma Kuwabara**

**Age: 16**

**Strength (1-10): 6.3**

**Level: 6**

**Location: Northern end of Central Park**

**Time: 12:30pm**

**Powers: Spiritual**

**Species: Human**

I stare for a moment at the last bit. Human? I don't kill humans. And why is he listed as a level six when his strength is only 6.3? Excuse me, I have to go and have a little chat with Kiyoshi now.

Fuming, I storm into Kiyoshi's office without regard for the solid oak doors that try desperately to resist my entry. I slam the folder onto the wolf demon's desk, pointing angrily at the species.

Kiyoshi pushes silky black bangs out of his eyes. His hair is long and left to flow freely. His eyes are a captivatingly pale purple, danger and bloodlust etched into their depths. Kiyoshi is tall and lean, about 6'2", and has been my role model and the father figure in my life for as long as I care to remember.

Kiyoshi smiles warmly. Normally his gentle smile would calm me, but right it further infuriates me. "Do you have a problem with killing a human?" he asks soothingly.

"Yes," I whisper angrily.

"Why?"

"You're treading on dangerous ground."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Sweetie," he sooths, using his pet name for me. I calm down enough to continue the conversation rationally.

"We've been over this. I don't kill humans, Kiyoshi. You know I don't."

"Very well. I'll send someone less qualified to do your job," he decides. No matter how angry I am at him, he always manages to satisfy me. "But only under one condition."

I freeze, knowing I have been set up. Remind me to get Yukito for his part in this later.

"There is one other I require your skills for." Kiyoshi toys with the edge of another file. "Here."

I inspect the folder and shake my head sadly. A level 4… how pathetic. And with this one's strength… that means they have either a) little training or b) terrible control. There's no way I can't do this. Just to be sure, I read the rest.

**Name: **…/not important enough to care about/

**Age: 15**

**Strength (1-10): 9.7**

**Level: 4**

**Location: Traveller's Bridge**

**Time: 10:48pm**

**Powers: N/A**

**Species: Snake Demon**

I turn to leave, but Kiyoshi's voice stops me at the door. "One more thing, Rika," he says.

"What?" I ask.

He grins. "Sing for me?"

I roll my eyes and attempt to shut the broken doors. He always asks me that. And I have yet to sing for him.

* * *

Author's Note: Well. As anyone who re-reads this might realise, I've redone a few things. It's better this way; fits my plotline and ending!


	3. The Setup

Author's note: This one's a little longer than intended… 8 pages to be exact. I just couldn't make it work any other way, though. Oh well, I'm sure that's not a problem. Anyway, in this chapter you meet a bodiless voice. She'll be explained later, I promise. I just need some time to work it into the story as slowly as I possibly can. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Bold - **Written 

**_Bold/Italics _**- (It's a secret :P Suffice it to say that it only happens in Rika's head.)

_Italics _- Rika's conversational thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3

"The Setup"

* * *

A soft blue glow emanates from my phone as I check the time.

10:39pm

Good. That gives me nine minutes to set up. I pull out a hand gun – backup, just in case the poison needle doesn't hit its target. Yeah, right. But you've always got to be prepared.

I sit idly near the top of a nearby hill. My position gives me a clear view of the bridge, as well as perfect cover.

It's pretty dark, but I can see the shadow of the last person on the bridge as they leave, pausing at the very end to stare into the calm waters. They look around the park once before leaving my line of sight. I don't blame them. It's a beautiful park in the daytime, but it's cold as hell now. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the cold?

10:46pm

I'm ready and a little impatient. This is the only killing I've had all day, and I want it over with. I still can't believe that Kiyoshi gave me such an easy target. I've been trying to figure out the catch for hours.

I can smell the snake demon approaching now. But what's -

"…" I close my eyes in annoyance.

There's my catch.

The snake demon's silhouette walks across the bridge. Trailing slightly behind her are two more figures. Both of them have high spirit energy, but I can tell they've both got human blood, although one is a hanyou.

This is only a minor set back. I needn't worry about these unexpected guards. There is no way they can stop me from that distance anyhow.

I lift the needle and aim lightly for the snake. A gentle toss should do it. The sharp point gleams as it flies swiftly across the waters into the snake demon's… cloak.

"Shit," I whisper.

**_What? _**a cold and familiar voice resonates in my head. **_How could you miss such an easy target?_**

_Shut up, _I think back. _That one in the back, he pushed her away._

A blue-white light shoots towards me. I dodge, barely missing the energy, but I feel the heat rippling around it as it forces me to the ground.

The gun is in my hand in an instant, safety off and ready to fire. I take careful aim again despite the slight quiver caused by the magnitude of the attack, knowing that my mission is compromised, and I only have a few moments to bring down the snake and get away. The gunshot is unexpected to my enemies, and the first figure - the snake - crumples onto the wooden panelling of the bridge.

**_See, that wasn't so hard, was it? _**the female thinks.

_Go away._

**_That's no way to thank me, Rika._**

_This had nothing to do with you._

_**I steadied your hand. You only made the shot because I cleared your head. You know it.**_

_Thanks so much for you help, _my thought is sarcastic and bitter, but I have no time to complete this little mental battle, for the guards are coming straight for my hiding place. Good thing I'm so fast. Plus, I don't think they've seen me yet.

I dash towards the street, knowing full well that I can get away from there. I know all the alleyways and backstreets of this city like the back of my hand. There is no way I can get caught if I can make it -

No such luck. A black figure seems to materialize in front of me. I can smell demonic blood on him, and not just his. The smell of old blood from countless demons hangs on the air about him. He's probably killed more creatures than I have. He's much faster than me, too. There's no way I'm getting away now.

I slide to a halt just before I crash into him to find a katana pressed against my neck. This close to him, I can discern red eyes, spiky black hair, and a white bandana over his forehead. He wears a black tank top and baggy black pants. His right arm is bandaged, but I can tell that he's not hurt.

Then it dawns on me. This must be Hiei Jaganshi. But if that's true, then the others are…

"Hiei!" One of the guards calls as he approaches at a run. "Did you catch her?"

"Hn. What do you think, spirit detective?" he responds.

"Oi, Yusuke," pants the other, "is the killer gone?"

So the first guard is Yusuke Urameshi. Slicked back black hair, big brown eyes, cocky attitude… yep, he fits the description. But that makes the other…

Kazuma Kuwabara. Orange hair, tiny little black eyes, tall, stupid, and human. My previous target. Shame I refused the job. Now that I see him in person, the world might be better off without him.

"Who are you?" Hiei asks of me.

I just smile softly. I don't speak to people trying to kill me. Or people in general.

"Hey, she's a girl!" perceives the oh-so-intelligent Kuwabara.

"No, really, you idiot? I hadn't noticed," retorts Yusuke.

I stand silently to watch them bicker out of the corner of my eye, Hiei's blade still pressed against the skin of my neck.

"Answer me," he snaps.

I shake my head happily, allowing his blade a little blood as it cuts through the outer layers of my skin.

With a growl the katana disappears into its sheath. Hiei roughly grabs my arm and drags me to the bridge where the dead body lies. Kurama is there inspecting it.

"Rika?" He sounds surprised to see me. "You… you killed Takara?" I must have seemed so normal to him at school.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh." He hands me a piece of paper and a pencil. "Did you?"

**Yes.**

"Why?"

**Because I was told to.**

"Who told you to?"

**I can't tell you.**

Kurama sighs. "We'll have to take you to see Koenma. It seems that you already know about the spirit world, so that cuts down on the time it'll take."

I nod and inspect Takara's body to see if she is truly dead. But why bother? If there's no interference then I never miss.

A portal opens beside me. I glance into its swirling depths skeptically; I prefer my own mode of transportation. Although they probably won't let me go by myself, and I really don't feel like taking all of them.

Kurama steps into the gaping hole, disappearing from sight, followed by Hiei and Kuwabara. Yusuke grabs my elbow and pulls me in after him. I am being forcibly dragged to a place I never wish to see. If I don't know what Kiyoshi is going to do to me for being caught I would try to escape right now. But I do know and I'm in no hurry to get to it.

It is not long before we enter Koenma's office. The prince is in his teenager form, which makes me laugh inwardly due to the fact that he still has a binky in his mouth.

"I didn't expect to see you boys so soon," Koenma comments. "And who is the girl?"

"This is Rika, sir," begins Kurama. "She admitted to killing Takara."

Koenma looks at me curiously. "Admitted? Hardly anyone admits to murder anymore. It's usually better for you if you don't."

I smile knowingly.

"Why did you kill Takara? Do you have any idea how important she was to the Makai?" asks the spirit ruler.

I shrug.

"Sir, she doesn't speak," Kurama informs the room.

"Oh. Then we'll just have her fill this out," he states. A few pages of paperwork are placed in front of me, as well as a pen to write with.

I study the questions before I begin to fill them out. I lean back and admire my work.

**Name: Rika**

**Age: 15**

**Species: Tiger demoness**

**Powers: Fire/Air elemental. Healer.**

**Weapons: Teeth, claws, 6 guns, fire, 64 daggers, 3 swords, 2 katana, 5 throwing knives, staff, bow and arrow**

**Height: 5' 1"**

**Previous charges: None**

**Boss: None**

**Occupation: Student**

**Family: 2 sisters**

Koenma takes the paper from me. His eyes widen as he reads the list of weapons. "What… why do you have… never mind. I don't want to know," he decides.

I grin evilly.

"Now," Koenma pours a small bag - I wonder vaguely were he got the pouch - of fine grey powder on the survey-type-thing, then proceeds to blow said powder away, "let's see what your results are."

_**Results?**_

_Go away._

_**What did you do?**_

_I said go away._

**_I want to know, Rika._**

_Get the frickin' hell out of my mind!_

**_I can't, remember?_**

_Then shut up._

**_You know, you're basically telling yourself to shut up._**

…_I hate you._

_**I know. Let me take over for a while.**_

_No._

_**Why?**_

_I don't want to. Besides, I'm still wearing the bracelet. You wouldn't last more than 30 seconds out there._

…**_Gee, thanks for spoiling my fun._**

_Always glad to._

"Interesting."

The mental discussion ends as Koenma shoves the paper back into my line of sight. Most of the questions were still the same black ink of the pen I had been writing with, but the last three had changed colours. The third to last is now a bright red, and the last two were pale blue.

"The red one means you lied. The blue ones say 'partial truth'," the spirit ruler informs me. "Mind explaining?"

I smirk and pick up the pen to start correcting.

**Boss: If I told you, he'd kill us all.**

**Occupation: Student/Assassin**

**Family: 2 sisters, 1 brother, Mom & Dad (MIA)**

Koenma watches the ink for a moment over my shoulder. When nothing happens, he nods. "What happened to your parents?" he asks curiously.

I shrug. I'm not willing to discuss that with someone I don't -

There is a strange pressure on the barrier of my mind. Oh, right. Hiei's a telepath. How convenient. I glare at him and he has the nerve to smirk at me. I flatly refuse to let him enter my mind. It's not only too dangerous for anyone but me to tread on such ground, but my mind is my sanctuary, the only place I've ever truly felt at home.

The only people who have been in my mind are my sisters, because we used to have that kind of bond, and it never really fades. And _HER._ But I have no choice about HER, and she's always been there.

Hiei's presence leaves my barrier for the time being as he diverts his attention out the window.

A sigh escapes Koenma when he realizes that I'm not going to answer him. "Watch over her, will you?" he asks of Kurama. "If she got passed all of you to kill Takara… she's probably a pretty good assassin. I'll call you in when I can think up a suitable punishment."

**_Damn straight._**

_Go away or shut up. Your choice._

**_What's your problem?_**

_You. And I could do without these distractions._

"C'mon, Rika," Yusuke tugs me to my feet by my elbow (again). "Looks like you're staying with Kurama."

I roll my eyes. Great, just what I need: another reason for those fan-girl freaks to attack me.

"Hey, what'll you tell your mom?" asks Yusuke suddenly.

"That she's an exchange student and that she needs a place to stay. We can go back to Rika's place to get some of her stuff, if she'll show us the way," replies Kurama.

I nod graciously and lead the way back through the portal into the park, taking several unnecessary twists and turns through the streets, shortcuts and circles to confuse them. Hey, it's a game that I enjoy winning.

At my house, finally, I slide the key into the lock and open the door quietly.

"Your sisters in there?" asks Kuwabara.

I shake my head no.

The door closes behind Hiei, and I motion to the living room. The boys take their seats on the chairs. The couch, if you remember, was destroyed, and therefore not in its usual place.

I trudge up the stairs to the long hallway. I pause at my slightly open door to face the stairs as I hear someone following me up.

"Is that your room?" Kurama asks me.

I nod, my hand still resting on the handle. Kira is inside and I don't know how she'll react to new people.

I guess I'm about to find out, though, for Kira noses the door open and pauses to watch Kurama through her golden eyes.

Kurama looks a little taken aback. I need a camera or something; Kira's never met new people before.

A low growl echoes through the house. I don't think Kira likes Kurama very much.

Kurama backs slowly down the stairs, Kira stalking him to the living room where the other boys are freaking out. Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara are; Hiei's not even here. Funny, I didn't hear him leave.

Kira corners the spirit detectives easily. It's obvious that they are incredibly afraid of her. I snap my fingers. My spirit companion backs away slowly, sharp white teeth bared for all to see. I motion for her to go back upstairs, a grim smile placed on my lips.

"That's a – a tiger…" stutters Kuwabara.

I nod again.

"Why…?" It seems as though no one can find the right words.

**She's my spirit companion. **I write on the coffee table.


	4. Schemes and Surprises

Author's note: This was a little difficult to write at first (I kept forgetting I'd written anything, so when the computer prompted me to save, I clicked 'no'). I finally got it, though, so I can quit hitting my head on the desk.

* * *

**Bold** - Written 

**_Bold/Italics_** - (It's a secret. Suffice it to say that it only happens in Rika's head.)

_Italics_ - Rika's 'conversational' thoughts

* * *

Chapter 4

"Schemes and Surprises"

* * *

I think the boys are more than happy now that Kira is back in my room. But they refuse to leave my side. It's getting a little annoying. Currently, they are all standing around in the hall because Kira is in my room with me. I've got everything I need, and I'm just petting my friend; I can't take her with me. 

"Are you ready to go?" Kurama asks me.

I nod for what seems like the millionth time today.

"Hey," --Yusuke looks at me and then down the hall-- "how come all the doors open except that one?" he asks, pointing out a black door across from mine.

I shrug. It's another one of those things I don't want to discuss. Maybe… maybe later, though. If I ever tell them my secret, then maybe I can tell them about the room. But nothing's for sure.

There're no problems, either on the way to or at Kurama's house. Shiori, Kurama's mother, is a kind woman. She is completely understanding and comforting. She leads me to the guest bedroom where I put my things.

I look around the room. Its walls are a soft peach, a white bed rests almost exactly in the middle, soft grey carpet covers the floor, a decently sized closet sits beside the door, and there is an overflowing bookshelf in the corner beside a large bay window.

I cross the room to the window, taking a seat on the pale pink – ugh, pink. I shudder involuntarily at the thought – cushions to see what view the pane of glass offers. The street runs below, but I can see some trees in the distance, and a river. Not too bad, I guess.

"Your phone was ringing just now," Yusuke informs me from the doorway.

My eyes widen. I can practically feel the color as it drains from my face. If that was Kiyoshi, and I didn't answer…

I dash from the room, knocking Yusuke over in the process. My phone is lying on the kitchen table. I pick it up quickly and flip it open to check my missed calls.

Oh, please, let it have been one of my sisters or something…

No such luck. Kiyoshi's number meets my eyes. I sigh heavily and spin on my heel to leave.

"You can't leave," Kurama informs me sternly.But if I don't go, Kiyoshi will come looking for me, and then I wont be the only one in trouble.

I shrug and disappear in a flurry of wind. That's one of my specialties. I can control and manipulate the air and fire, as well as create flames. I can travel through the air as I have just done, or through flames, which I prefer; It's much warmer that way.

The sight of the newly repaired oak doors greets my crystal eyes in the next second.

"Rika." Kiyoshi's voice is as cold as ice, coming from behind me. I freeze. "You didn't check in to confirm your success. Does that mean you failed?" His voice holds a dangerous note in it, one I'm all too familiar with.

"No," I reassure him quietly. "I just…" I pause, dreading the response to what I know I have to tell him.

"You what?" Despite the ice in his voice, his breath on the back of my neck is as warm as ever.

I take a deep breath to prepare myself. "I got caught."

It seems like an eternity before any response is given, though I know that only a few seconds have passed.

When the long awaited reaction comes, I admit, I am not entirely prepared for it.

"By whom?" There is no anger inKiyoshi's voice. Or, rather, if there is anger I can't find it. I tilt my head to the side questioningly, still facing away from him. "Who captured you?"

"The – the Reikai Tantei," I reply softly.

There is the response I have been bracing myself for. I am slammed into the desk, papers go flying and I feel hard metal objects, such as the stapler, collide with my back.Kiyoshi pins me against the wall and holds me a good six inches, if not more, above the ground by my neck. "You let yourself get caught by the Reikai Tantei?"Kiyoshi shouts in my face.

"I'm sorry," I hurriedly try to calm him down. "Please, don't-"

I am cut off by his hand slapping across my face. My cheek stings from the contact.

_**Son of a- **_

_No! Not yet. All he did was slap me. You are forbidden to hurt him!_

_**Until he tries to kill you,**_ the voice reminds me

Kiyoshi's face is dangerously close to mine. "Do you have any idea how much you've compromised my whole operation, Rika?" he hisses.

"I won't tell them anything!" I reassure the wolf. "I'd rather die than betray you!" I know it's what he wants to hear. Bonus points for the fact that it's true.

He pauses and drops me to the ground, turning away. I rub my throat gently, checking for any permanent damage that I might need to heal. Nothing too serious… I'll have a few bruises – I can already feel one forming on my cheek – but that's about it.

"The Reikai Tantei,"Kiyoshi muses to himself. "Hm… I wonder… could this work to my advantage?"

I tilt my head curiously. "I don't get it," I say from the floor.

Spinning quickly,Kiyoshi grabs my shoulders and pulls me to my feet. "Sorry if I hurt you," he says, tugging me into a hug. He always says that after he hurts me. I don't think there's been one time he's truly meant it, but I don't care. He shelters me, feeds me, helps me, trains me… he does everything in his power to make me happy. Because I'm his favorite assassin. I'mthe best, the number one choice for anything complicated he needs done. "Here's the plan. Get close to the Spirit Detectives, learn about them. We can always use more information on those out to stop us, understand?"

I nod my understanding, still trapped in his arms.

"Where'll you be staying?"

"Kurama's," I reply, trying to pull away without much success.

"I need you to do one more thing."

"What?"

"I need you to talk to them."

I look up, shocked.

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary," Kiyoshi tells me sternly.

Kiyoshi looks down on me. I think he's trying to decide the best way to make this work for him. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, he tilts my head up and kisses me softly.

I'm too startled to react. But it only takes a moment for me to regain my senses and pull myself out of his grasp, slightly flustered. I stare dumbly at the wolf demon who is now smirking at me.

"Don't forget about your job," he says as I begin to leave. "Oh, and Rika?"

I turn slowly. "Yes?" I ask timidly.

Kiyoshi smiles coldly. "Next time you don't answer your phone there'll be consequences."

I nod slowly.

"Sing for me?"

Now I glare and stalk out the door angrily.

* * *

To my reviewers: 

Demon's Amaya: Thank you! I can't tell you who the voice is, though.

insaneillocialicedemon: I like assassins, too! Killing... not so much. but tis nessecary in this story, ne?

That was very sad, people. Only two reviews... maybe you don't want me to continue...? Come on, tell me what you think. I need your opinions!

Mitsuko


	5. Hidden Pain

Author's note: Still short… I'll have to work on that. But it's getting a little harder to write as I must somehow decide on pairings… besides Yusuke x Keiko, of course.

* * *

**Bold - Written**

_**Bold/Italics - (It's a secret. Suffice it to say that it only happens in Rika's head.)**_

_Italics - Rika's 'conversational' thoughts

* * *

_

Chapter 5

"Hidden Pain"

* * *

"Where did you go?" asks an infuriated Yusuke. 

My bruises weren't bad enough for me to waste my energy on to heal, so I covered them with makeup. I hate makeup. I tug on the end of my T-shirt to make sure it covers all of my back which is covered in a line of bruises from being thrown around. There are also a few small cuts from Junko's claws and desk.

"I told you not to leave," Kurama scolds.

I sit quietly, listening to everyone yelling at me. "My boss called. I needed to speak with him, or he would get mad at me," I reply softly after a while.

"Did you just…" begins Kurama.

I grin shyly.

"We thought you couldn't talk!" Yusuke says.

"I can… I just choose not to," I respond.

"Why?" asks Kurama.

"Because I find it pointless. And there's never anything I can say, anyway, so why bother?"

"So that people know you have an opinion!" Kuwabara practically shouts in my face. i glare at him and he backs off.

"I have opinions; I just don't need others to tell me I do."

"But if they know your opinions then they can incorporate them into whatever plans they make," insists Kurama.

I roll my eyes. That's not how I was brought up. I have always kept my opinions to myself, for they got me in trouble at home and at work.

"Well, we got her to talk. Why don't we just go swimming?" Kuwabara suggests.

I look up. I love swimming. It's one of my favorite activities.

"Fine," Kurama agrees thoughtfully.

"_Swimming?_ She's in major trouble and she gets to go _swimming?_" asks Yusuke.

"Yep." Kurama gives Yusuke a 'trust-me-I-know-what-I'm-doing' look. At the same time, it's a 'let's-get-her-to-trust-us' look, one that I know well enough. This might just turn in my favor...

Yusuke catches on to what Kurama is trying to tell him. He pretends to think for a moment. "Well… swimming is… kinda fun…"

"So let's go!" I whisper impatiently.

"Right. We'll meet you two at the pool," Yusuke says as he, Hiei, and Kuwabara exit.

Kurama turns to me. "You'd better get ready," he instructs me.

I nod and go back to my room, quickly changing into my swimsuit and pulling a rather large T-shirt on over it. I go back to the living room, where Kurama is already waiting for me. His swim trunks are dark green, and he wears a white T-shirt to cover his bare chest. I blush slightly and look away when I realize just how muscular he is.

"Let's go." Kurama walks towards the door, not seeming to notice my actions. I follow, once again in silent mode.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Kuwabara, the first to see us, shouts before diving – rather badly – into the clear waters of the pool. 

"I see you brought the girls," Kurama observes.

"Yeah, they wouldn't leave us alone," Yusuke says, earning a slap from an energetic and peppy looking brunet.

"Yusuke, you jerk!" she yells.

"Rika, this is Keiko," Kurama introduces us. "And this is Botan – the grim reaper. That girl with the green hair is Yukina." He looks around to make sure he didn't forget anyone. When he can't find anyone else, he shrugs. "I guess Shizuru decided not to come. She's Kuwabara's sister."

"Ok," I whisper slowly, more than a little disturbed.

I lay my phone on my towel and sit for a moment to study my surroundings. Hiei sits on the edge of the pool looking thoroughly annoyed. He is wearing black swim trunks, and looks like he's going to kill Kuwabara, who is flirting with Yukina. Kuwabara is wearing red swim trunks, and completely oblivious to Hiei's anger. Yusuke is sitting beside Keiko, completely ignoring her lecture. He is wearing blue swim trunks. Keiko is wearing a yellow one-piece, and, as previously stated, lecturing Yusuke. Botan is wearing a bright pink – have I ever mentioned how much I hate pink? – bikini, and is trying to talk Kurama into racing her across the pool. Yukina is in a pale blue-green bikini, also completely oblivious to Hiei. I myself wear, under the T-shirt, a dark blue bikini, which would expose my wounds to the others if I wasn't careful.

I look between Hiei and Yukina slowly. I'm surprised that they're twins. They don't really resemble each other that much. But then again, neither do my sisters and I.

However, I'm bored now, so decide it's best to swim for a while to burn off some energy. I pull the T-shirt off when I reach the pool's edge, tossing it back a few feet. Lucky for me, everyone is tied up in what they're doing, so they don't have time to notice my injuries.

It stays like that for awhile. Eventually, everyone swam, but I seemed to have much more enthusiasm for it than the rest. I agreed to racing with Kurama and Botan, coming in a not-so-close first. I actually think they we're just getting to the other end when I finished. Oh well. Even though I'm a fire being, I love water. I guess it comes from that bond with my sister my sister, Ember.

The pool closes at 8:00pm. By this time we've all been there for about five hours. I am the only one still in the water.

"C'mon, Rika," calls Yusuke. "The pool's closing! We have to go."

I'm reluctant to leave the cover of the rippling liquid, as the sun doesn't set for another hour or so in the summer, and it's still pretty bright out. Slowly, I pull myself up, keeping my eyes on the wet cement. I hear several gasps and I can practically feel the stares burning holes into my already torn flesh.

"What happened?" Kurama's voice floats softly to my ears.

I make no reply. They don't need to know anything about Kiyoshi. Not yet.Kiyoshi needs to tell me when he wants them to discover his hiding place.

Suddenly I feel a little lightheaded. I don't know what could have caused this to happen. The only thing I can think about is getting out of the water before I pass out.

I manage to sit on the edge and drag myself to my feet, though I don't know where I found the strength. I begin stumbling towards the group waiting anxiously for me. My legs feel like water. I can feel my knees lock almost automatically. I stop moving forward in favor of the more dizzying motion of a gentle swaying. My vision darkens and my eyes close to stop the world from spinning around me.

I fall forward.

Despite my seeming lack of consciousness, I can still hear the muffled voices of the others as they shout and lift me off the ground. I assume they will take me back to Kurama's, but there's always the possibility of a hospital getting involved. It's happened before.

My mind slips quietly away into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

I like that little option of responding to the reviewers directly! I think I'll only put anonymous reviews here (if I ever get any). 

Mitsuko


	6. Waking Moments

Author's Note: Hm... didn't take very long to write this chapter. Sorry if it sucks!

* * *

**Bold -** Written 

_**Bold/Italics**_ - (It's a secret. Suffice it to say that it only happens in Rika's head.)

_Italics_ - Rika's conversational thoughts

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

"Waking Moments"

An unfamiliar scent invades my nose. I am not back in Kurama's house, but I'm not in a hospital, either. The place I am in smells vaguely of sweat, human, youkai, and a strangely sweet aroma that I can't place. I can also smell the others around me, watching cautiously.

I crack one eye open. I hear sighs of relief and one 'hn', probably from Hiei.

"What happened?" asks Kuwabara.

"I don't know…" I shake my head and try to sit up, but only succeed in falling back onto the mattress as the room starts spinning.

"You've got a pretty high fever," Kurama tells me gently.

I glance at him before closing my eyes. "How high?"

"109.7," he tells me.

"…That's normal for me. I'm a fire elemental, so my body temperature is usually in the hundreds. When I'm sick, it drops to about 98."

"Pretty hard to get out of school when you're sick, then, isn't it?" Yusuke asks.

"Yep."

I feel everyone shifting uneasily as though there is something they wish to say, but none of them are willing to bring it up.

"Where'd you get those bruises and cuts?" Hiei asks me finally, the only one in the room able to gather enough courage to ask the unusual question. It's also the first time he's spoken to me since he demanded my name.

"…I can't tell you that," my whisper is barely audible, even to those closest to my bed.

Yusuke seems to hear, however, for it is he that delivers the next question, "And why not?"

I respond in the only manner I can think of. "Because I just can't."

"That's not an answer," chides Kurama softly.

"If I tell you, then I'll just get more," I hiss. "And I, for one, would like to know where you've taken me."

A shocked silence prevails after I finish speaking. There is no noise besides the constant and stable sound of breathing, and what sounds like someone cooking on a stove somewhere very far away. Now there are soft footsteps coming down a long hallway outside the door. Amazing what I can hear, isn't it?

The door creaks open and I open my eyes to the sight of Yukina poking her head cautiously through the opening. "Dinner is ready," she says softly.

So that's the noise I heard!

"We'll be right there, Yukina, my sweet," responds Kuwabara; Hiei growling in the background at this comment.

I roll my eyes.

Yukina nods her understanding, that gentle smile of hers brightening the room a little, and exits the room once more.

"We had better get ready. Are you able to walk, or should we bring something up for you later?" Kurama asks.

"I can walk," I assure them, "but I would still like to know where I am."

"Oh, of course!" Botan pipes up from her corner of the room. "You're in Genkai's temple!"

"Genkai's temple…" I muse. "Interesting."

Yusuke looked back as he followed the others out the door. "You coming, or what?" he asks.

I sigh and slip from between the warm covers and allow Yusuke to lead me to where diner is being served.

Everything smells delicious. There are several kinds of meat on the table, and some salad to go with it. There is also a large bowl of fruit.

Disregarding the meat, I pile fruit on my plate: Strawberries, melon, blueberries, blackberries, apples, pineapple… everything but watermelon. I place a little salad off to the side, and a single, very thin, slice of what appears to be beef.

I notice vaguely that the others are staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"You hardly have anything besides fruit," elaborates an old woman I take to be Genkai.

The rest of the people at the table have hardly anything _but_ meat on their plates. I shrug slightly, unfazed by this discovery.

"I'm a light eater," I inform them. In my line of work, you need to be fit and able to move quickly. I learned early on that my coworker that feasted on meat were slowed considerably, allowing themselves to get caught, which, in the word of assassins, means getting killed, if not by your captors, then by your employer.

Finally seeming to accept one of my answers, food seems to fly through the air as Yusuke and Kuwabara attack it. Seriously, you'd think that they thought the food could run away from them if they didn't shove it all in their faces at once. It almost looks like an eating contest at the fair or something!

About halfway through my plate of food, Kurama interrupts my thoughts about… ok, so I'm not exactly thinking about anything, but it's still annoying to be interrupted!

"Next time you pass out like that we're taking you to the hospital," he says sternly.

"That's great to know," I snap sarcastically.

Yusuke pauses with a chicken leg halfway to his mouth. "Yeah, but with your temperature, they wont let you out," he informs the room.

"I have learned to lower my temperature if need be," I explain, "I just can't raise it past what it was to start with."

"Regardless," Kurama interrupts, waving off my explaination, "we need to know why this is happening. And if you can't tell us…"--He waits to see if I know the reason; I shake my head softly--"then we need to get help."

"Whatever." I finish my meal in silence, refusing to answer any other questions, lost in my own little world of thoughts.

The rest of the gang sat back and chat amiably when they were done. I stand, and go back to the room I had awakened in. There is a book lying on a nightstand beside the bed. It looks pretty interesting; a colorful cover, not too long… something I can read quickly to take my mind off other things.

I pick it up and search for the title: Siddhartha. Wasn't that some Buddha guy from way in the past? Oh well. I try not to confuse myself before I start the book. I'll figure it out soon enough.

* * *

Hey," Kurama greets me, poking his head around the door. 

I glance up, and then finish reading the last few paragraphs of the book. It only took me about four hours to read. Not bad, considering.

"What book is that?"

"Siddhartha by Herman Hesse," I reply softly.

Kurama smiles. "I have to read that for school. Summer reading, you know," he says. "So, did you like it?"

I take a moment to find the right words. "This is the most horrid book it has ever been my misfortune to read," I inform him. "I hate it with every fiber of my being. If it were mine I would burn it to a crisp right this very instant. However, since it is not mine, I shall be content with never touching it again."

"Why?" The kitsune seems a little surprised by my answer.

"Because the first part makes you feel incredibly hallow inside, like you're missing something, or like you're a horrible person or something because you own things and you eat. The second part is confusing as hell, and slightly boring, though a person like you -- smart, interpretive, _tolerating _-- mightfind it a little more interesting. I still suggest you find another book to read."

"I can't do that," Kurama says quietly. "It's a required book."

I shake my head sadly. "Then I am deeply sorry for you," I say sincerely.

* * *

A/N: Siddhartha (don't own, by the way) is, apparently, a horrible book. I asked Amaya what book to use, and she suggested this. I guess she didn't like it very much. Said she wanted to burn it, and that a friend of hers got permission to burn her copy... 

Mitsuko


	7. Family History

Author's Note: In this chapter, we learn what happened to Rika as a child… I've had this idea about it for a while, but could never find the right words. Even now it seems wrong somehow. You'd have to read my mind to understand fully. Anyway, just bear with me, here, I'm doing the best I can.

* * *

**Bold -** Written 

**_Bold/Italics -_** (It's a secret. Suffice it to say that it only happens in Rika's head.)

_Italics -_ Rika's 'conversational' thoughts

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7

"Family History"

* * *

A few days have past since I passed out. The gang let me go home, and that's where I'm staying for now. Yusuke, insisting that I'd run away or something, convinced the rest of his team to stay as well. 

The weather has taken a turn for the better… or I suppose, if you look at it like a normal person, worse. It's been raining for about three days. Ever since I got home. But no one will let me outside in the rain! They all seem to be under the impression that my health is far too fragile for such careless acts. Idiots, the lot of them.

Kira has gotten used to having company over, so she's quit attacking the SD's. That's something I'm always going to miss, though.

But in the middle of the night… no one ever tries to go in my room. I won't let them. So I find it increasingly easy to slip out my window and climb up to the roof. Tonight, that is where I've been for the past fifteen minutes.

Thunder sings in my ears, lightning dances in the sky, and here I sit, like the moron I sometimes am, in the thick of it all. I know full well that I'm still weak from whatever it was that caused me to faint, but I still sit here, soaking wet, and chilled to the bone. It's relaxing, in a strange way. I've always loved thunderstorms, even as a small child.

The rain is cold and hard as it pounds on my skin and the roof. I swear it could bruise. Good thing it doesn't or I'd be in trouble. My hair is soaked, as are my clothes. I'll have to dry off soon…

I hear, faintly through the sound of the rain, footsteps behind me. Someone has figured out where I am… oh well. I sigh heavily, turning my face to the sky and letting the rain pour over me.

"You shouldn't be out here," says the gravely voice of whoever has come to see me.

"I like the rain," I respond.

"You'll get sick," reasons the voice. "Go back inside now."

I half turn to look at the man behind me. My eyes widen, and I practically fall off the roof in shock.

Of all the people who could possibly come and tell me to go back inside so I wouldn't get sick, Hiei is the last on my list. Yet here he is, glaring at me, as soaked in only minutes as I am after half an hour, ordering me about!

Overcoming my shock, I return his glare. "I'll go in in a few minutes," I whisper.

Hiei's eyes narrow dangerously. "Inside. Now," he hisses.

I look back into the rain. "No."

We are both silent for a moment, listening to the rhythmic beat of raindrops on the ground. Hiei's gaze burns a hole in the back of my head, but I pay him no heed.

I guess he slowly became aware that I have no intention of following his orders, for he growls lowly, and picks me up.

"Hey," I squeak.

"You're going inside if I have to kill you to get you there," he growls at me.

I struggle vainly for a minute as he re-enters the house through my window, and dumps me on my bed gracelessly. I glare daggers at him, but he doesn't even seem to notice.

Hiei left my room. It seems his goal is accomplished. But the window is still there, and the rain is still pouring. I climb back out and return to my seat. Nothing will keep me inside—

"Rika."

Oops. Maybe Hiei had only left my room for a second… a second that I had used to escape.

I scramble to the other side of the roof, hoping to avoid the angry kajihenge, but to no effect. I am, once again, roughly lifted off my feet and thrown onto my bed.

Hiei locks my window, and tosses me a towel for my hair. I continue glaring at him until he finally leaves. My door slams behind him. Apparently, he's angry at me.

I sigh again and fall back into the covers. The towel drops uselessly to the ground. I'm not going to use it; I never do.

Point is, if Hiei tells anyone where I go at night, they'll all try to kill me. And that is something I really don't want.

Kira stirs by my head. I gently stroke her ears. She looks so peaceful and innocent sleeping there. So much different than the little terror that once harassed the Tantei.

My door reopens, and Hiei once again steps through. I sit up somewhat angrily.

"You're still wet," he observes.

"Go away," I hiss in return.

"No."

"What is your problem?"

"You."

I look slightly taken aback. "Why?" Now I'm just curious.

"You expect me to believe that you suddenly trust us enough to start talking?" he demands. "And we're still waiting to hear about those injuries. To put it simply, I don't trust you."

I stare for a moment at the figure before me. "You don't have to trust me," I hear myself saying. "The others do, however, and that is enough for me."

Hiei glares at me. "I don't care what the others choose to believe, Bitch. I know you're up to something."

I smile serenely. "Whatever gave you that idea, koorime?"

"You started talking to us right after you went to see your boss."

"So?"

"So… I don't know! All I need to know is you're plotting against us," he snarls, annoyed with my game. He draws his katana, aiming it at my heart.

My eyes focus on the sharp point. "I could scream; and Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara would come and stop you." My voice is barely audible.

The blade's tip touches the floor.

"You're too quiet for that," he informs me. "Besides, killing you is a waste of my time."

"Sure, it's all your idea not to kill me, Hiei. I'll just go on letting you believe that."

"Bitch," he snaps, slamming my door behind him.

A few more minutes pass in which I dry off, and take off my sopping clothing in favor of something warmer.

Just as I am about to fall asleep, my door opens for the third time this night, and Kurama steps in.

"I heard a lot of noise a few minutes ago… is everything alright?" he asks.

I sigh, and sit up to face the kitsune. "Fine. I was just sitting outside—"

"In this storm—?"

"Yeah, in this storm. Anyway, Hiei found me, and he threw me back in here… twice. And then he came back and started accusing me of things without proof…"

"Oh…" he walks over to my bed, sitting on the edge and petting Kira. "How did you come by her?" he asks randomly.

I laugh softly. "She came by me, Kurama. It's actually quite a long story." I know I'm simply trying to discourage him; it's not a long story at all, I just don't like telling it.

"We have time."

Silence reigns for a while before I begin my tale.

"I remember… well, first of all, you need to know my family's history.

"When I was… about two, my mom hit my sister, Ember. Yukito, our brother, took her and ran away. He left Dalli and me behind with our parents. No idea why.

"My mom wasn't faithful, so my dad drank. When he drank, he became less attentive, so she slept with more men. Eventually, Mom gained a cocaine addiction. Things went from worse to horrible in the blink of an eye.

"Anyway, they were both in a bad mood. Dalli and I were both running. I don't know where we were at the time, but there were trees. I have a feeling we were in Makai, but, like I said, I'm not sure. Dad was after me, Mom after Dal. I remember… falling, tripping over something - a root, I think. I cried and cried as I sensed my dad coming closer. I heard him scream, and when I opened my eyes, Kira was clawing at him. Then he disappeared. I heard Mom screaming, too. I could sense, through my bond with Dalli, another being; Dalli acquired a spirit companion, too. Hers is a full grown panther.

"I haven't seen my parents since. I don't even know if they ever met up again after they fled, though with their history, I highly doubt it," I finish lamely.

Kurama stares at me for a moment. "I'm so sorry," he says finally.

I shake my head. "Don't be."

* * *

Next chapter will be better, I promise.

Mitsuko


	8. A Day on the Town

Author's Note: I actually saw parts of this chapter. Not 'saw' as in mentally pictured the scenes, but 'saw' as in I witnessed people actually doing some of the things I wrote about. It was weird...

* * *

**Bold -** Written 

**_Bold/Italics - (_**It's a secret. Suffice it to say that it only happens in Rika's head.)

_Italics -_ Rika's 'conversational' thoughts

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

"A Day on the Town"

* * *

I haven't gotten a call in a while… it makes me wonder what Kiyoshi is doing. I almost want to go see him just so I can force him to tell me his ideas. He said he'd call me when he wished to further his plan, but it's been over a month now. 

School will start in a few weeks! I'm totally unprepared. Plus, I don't want to go. But Kurama's forcing me. He said he would drag me if he had to. I would rather not be dragged into class, thanks.

My wounds have healed, and have left behind virtually no scars. I have a few on my back, and one on my stomach, but nothing noticeable or alarming.

Today the boys want to go wander downtown. They're forcing me to go with them, with the threat of being dragged… again. It's really getting old.

It's sunny outside… about 94, temperature wise, so to everyone else it's pretty hot. I'm still cold as hell. ...Wait, that's a bad analogy. I could say cold as ice, though. Yeah, let's go with that.

I'm wearing a tank top anyway. It's black, so I'll get a little more warmth. My jeans are dark, too. I'm wearing black sneakers, and my hair is falling into my eyes. It refuses to stay behind my ears! I'm on the verge of cutting it, but… then I wouldn't have it anymore.

I follow the Yu Yu gang, blatantly ignoring anything pointed out to me. This is kind of hard, as many of the shops we enter interest me.

Hiei disappears for a while, and when we find him, he's in a sword shop, trying to kill the clerk. It takes a while to get him out, though we succeed without anyone getting hurt (besides Kuwabara, but that was his own fault).

Kurama pulls us into a florist shop, and a bookshop. While the others examine books – Yusuke and Kuwabara in the manga section, and Kuramareading the (long and boring) literature – Hiei and I sit on the ground, ignoring each other to such an extent that people are avoiding us.

We walk around a little more, and then Yusuke starts to complain about being hungry. Soon, he has Kuwabara doing it, too. So we sit outside a café and they order their food.

"Rika, what do you want?" Kurama asks me.

I shake my head to indicate nothing. I'm never that hungry. Instead, I pull out my over-the-summer-homework that I have yet to finish, and get a jump on that.

_

* * *

_

"What are they doing?" asks Kurama.

I continue writing.

"What the—" Yusuke begins, spotting the couple. "Hey, buddy, what're you doing?" he shouts across the table.

"Walking my girlfriend," a man responds.

At this, I look up curiously.

The man is gesturing to a woman walking in front of him. She has a collar around her neck, and a leash leading to the man's hand.

_**That's stupid.**_

_I know._

The others are staring at the pair, disbelieving. As soon as the couple is out of sight, I return my attention to my paperwork, shaking my head sadly.

_**Why would anyone subject themselves to that?**_

_I don't know._

_**It's very degrading.**_

_Yep._

_**Why aren't you yelling at me?**_

_Would you prefer I was?_

…_**No. I'm just curious is all.**_

_I'm not feeling that argumentative today._

_**That's never a good sign.**_

"Rika, you coming or not?"

I snap out of my trance-like state and focus my gaze on the speaker, Yusuke. "Oh… right." I stand and stride towards the group, but stumble, catching myself on a nearby table.

Suddenly, I feel very dizzy. I close my eyes, but that makes it worse. I can feel myself weakening. My knees buckle.

Voices echo through my head as all conscious thought and movement leaves me. The only things in my mind are their voices and the ever present noise of the other voice. HER voice, which is yelling at me to get up. I try to obey, but it seems I no longer have control over my limbs.

Everything goes black.

* * *

Grr... this is more of a filler than anything. I would hate to leave you guys hanging for a loooong time, so I typed this up really quick. That way, it's not as long until I finish the actual chapter, right (if that makes any sense to anyone but me...)? Oh, I guess it has some relevance to the rest of the story, but... not the point. 

Can you guess which part I saw in real life? I bet you can. It was the part with the chick and the collar and leash and crap like that. In Las Vegas a couple of years ago. It was slightly disturbing. I was reminded of it by Amaya, because she went last summer, and saw something very similar!

Mitsuko


	9. Crazy?

Author's Note: I bet no one saw this coming! J/k, I'm sure lots of you thought of it. Anyway, I'm working on a companion piece to this (Nothing big, just a little one-shot), that'll hopefully get posted soon... depends on how long it takes me to post more chapters here, 'cuz if it'll take a long time, I'll just post it without waiting and let it contain spoilers (It has mention of some future events and the pairing - without any names :P), although they're a little out of order...

* * *

**Bold - **Written 

_**Bold/Italics -**_ (It's a secret. Suffice it to say that it only happens in Rika's head.)

_Italics -_ Rika's 'conversational' thoughts

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9

"Crazy?"

* * *

My eyes slide open as my nose is met with a sickeningly clean smell. Old medicine, faint traces of blood, starch, bleach, humans… ew; Horrible combination. 

The white of the room I'm in blinds me. White walls, white sheets, white pillows, and a human woman dressed in… pink. Even worse.

A steady beep issues from a machine to which I am hooked. It reads my heart-rate, blood pressure, etc.

The woman's dark hair is pulled back into a tight bun, wisps of what is probably meant to be bangs hangs in front of her clear grey eyes. She turns, smiling. Oh my frikin' god, even her teeth are white! Her makeup is excessive, with blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick. She kind of reminds me of a hooker, only dressed like a nurse.

"Hello, Rika!" she exclaims in an all-too-cheery voice. "Good to see you're awake!"

I shrink back into the white pillow, trying to hide from the strange lady. She looks at me sadly, but her smile is soon back in place.

"It's ok," she sooths. "Hospitals can be a little overwhelming at first. I'll just go get your friends." She practically skips out the door, that fake smile plastered to her overly colored lips.

...Hospital? Hospital! What does she mean, hospital?

Soon, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke file into the room.

"It's bright," I comment softly.

"It took you long enough to wake up," Kuwabara says, ignoring me. "It has been almost three days since you fainted… again."

"Why am I here?" I question.

"We told you we were going to take you to the hospital next time it happened," Kurama reminds me.

"Well, I'm fine now, so I want to go home."

"You can't," Hiei says bluntly.

"Excuse me," a doctor pokes his head through the door, "I need to speak with you four alone."

Everyone leaves, Kurama closing the door softly behind him. They're standing right outside the door, apparently thinking that I can't hear them.

Oh, how wrong they are. As a tiger demon, my ears are incredibly sensitive. I can hear every word that is passing between my friends and the doctor.

Wait… when did I start calling them friends?

"—But do you know what caused it?" Kurama's voice asks the doctor.

"Yes," the man replies. "It seems that Rika has… been under a lot of mental strain lately—"

"Well, actually, doc," Yusuke interjects, "it's summer. She hadn't been doing anything that would be considered 'mentally stressful.'"

"Be that as it may," he says, clearly unconvinced,"the results from her tests suggest that some primal instinct in her mind is creating blackouts in order to save her from a total mental meltdown."

"In English, please," requests Kuwabara.

"She is subconsciously stopping herself from going crazy, baka," snorts Hiei.

"Right," agrees the doctor. "And it's helping; at least for now. But we'd like to keep her for a while; just to be sure it's safe for her to go home.

"That won't be necessary," comes a new voice. That voice is strangely familiar to me… "I'm here to bring her home."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" demands Yusuke.

"I am Yukito," the voice responds.

…Yukito! I still have to get my revenge on him…

"I'm sorry, but if you are not an immediate relative, then you have no authorization to take Rika anywhere," the doctor informs him.

"I am Rika's brother!" he yells.

Silence greets this statement.

"You're… who?" asks Kurama. He's obviously forgotten our little conversation about my family a while back.

I hear a sigh of frustration, but no answer.

The door opens, and Yukito steps through. "Hey, Sis," he greets. "I hear you're going crazy."

"You're not supposed to tell her that!" shouts Yusuke.

Yukito looks at the Spirit Detective like he is something to be scraped off the bottom of his shoe. "She already knows, Dumbass," he informs the hanyou.

"What?"

"She's got sensitive hearing, freak! She's a cat, for Kami's sake!"

"She's a what?" asks the doctor, poking his head through the door disbelievingly.

Yukito glares at the man, who hurriedly shuffles his papers and glances around.

"I… I'll go get the release forms," he says nervously. The door shuts softly behind him, leaving the others outside my room.

"So, is it true? Are you crazy?"

"From what I hear from you, I'm always crazy." My tone has a sarcastic bite to it.

"Ouch. That hurts," he says with a wince.

I gaze out the window for a moment, then look back at my brother. "But in answer to your question," I continue as though he had not spoken, "it's quite possible."

"Raku?" The question hangs thickly in the stale hospitalair.

"…Probably."

"H- here are the forms, sir." The doctor opens the door (again) and hands a few sheets of paper to Yukito.

Yukito nods and takes the papers. The door shuts and we are alone again.

"Here." Yukito hands me a pen and the release forms. "You fill them out."

I roll my eyes, but do as I'm told. Yukito reads over my shoulder, then signs his name to the bottom.

"Let's go home," he says, helping me up.

* * *

Everyone gathers in my living room to discuss what should be done about my illness. 

"So… she blacked out earlier, too?"

"Yeah," responds Yusuke. "After we went swimming."

Yukito nods his understanding. "She's not really crazy, you know," he adds, almost as an afterthought.

He receives several strange looks.

"Yeah, it's actually—"

"If you want to continue living, you'll stop right there," I hiss.

He looks at me curiously. "They don't know, do they?"

"No," I shake my head slightly. "And as far as anything of that nature is concerned, neither do you."

"But they're your friends aren't they?" he asks evilly.

I glare at him, fully aware of what he is trying to do. "Yes," I reply tightly. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recognize that where this should register as a complete lie, it only seems a half lie to me. This can't be good.

Hiei snorts in disbelief and leaves out the window.

"What's his problem?" asks Yusuke, staring after his friend.

I shrug. "I don't know," I lie.

The others shake their heads sadly in agreement.

I yawn widely. Bidding goodnight to the Spirit Detectives, I take my leave. It's late, and, while I can't quite place the reason, I'm tired. You'd think, with all the sleep I've been getting lately, I wouldn't want to sleep, but I do.

Snuggling down into the warmth of my blanket, I listen to Kira's purring, and the sound of gentle rainfall as a new storm begins. Slowly, I know, I am being lulled to sleep.

Yukito quietly steps into my room, and sits on the edge of my bed. I sit up and stare blankly at the cat youkai.

"Kiyoshi wants to talk to you," he informs me.

"I figured."

"Tonight."

"Tonight might be a little difficult. Can you get him to give me a little more time?" After our last encounter, I'm not in that big a hurry to see him again.

Yukito shakes his head. "He's already postponed your meeting because you were in the hospital. You know how he is about you. He's not going to want to wait another minute."

I sigh. "Fine. Any specific time?"

"No."

"Then I'll go now."

"Good choice, Ri."

I slip out the window, and flit through the shadows. I pause at the living room window. Everyone is chatting amiably. I'm sure I'll have no problem getting back before they miss me.

* * *

Author's Note: 'K then... let me know what you think (I thought this chapter was a little off), 'cause I needmore feedback!

Mitsuko


	10. Anger Management

Author's Note: I may or may not have used Japanese in this chapter. I don't remember. But if I did, rest assured that I put translations at the bottom.

* * *

**Bold - **Written

**_Bold/Italics _**- (It's a secret. Suffice it to say that it only happens in Rika's head.)

_Italics _- Rika's conversational thoughts

* * *

Chapter 10

"Anger Management"

* * *

Kiyoshi shuffles some papers on his desk, setting them aside. He turns his purple gaze to me. "How is your newest assignment going?"

I shrug. "Ok. Most of them trust me."

"Most? Who doesn't trust you?"

A smirk sneaks across my lips. "Hiei."

Kiyoshi nods. "Yes, he will be the most difficult."

"I noticed."

Kiyoshi rises from his seat and walks around his desk to stand in front of me. He leans against the edge of the mahogany-wood structure, inspecting me casually. "You still need to gain his trust though."

"Like I wouldn't try."

"You can't just try. You need to accomplish."

"I get it!"

"Great." Kiyoshi looks at me thoughtfully. "You ready for a real mission?"

I nod.

"You know that club you like to go to? The one downtown?"

I nod again.

"He's standing on the corner. Kill him. No questions."

After a brief pause to consider this offer, I nod for the third time.

"Good. That's all." He hands me a gun. Apparently I'm doing this the old fashioned way.

I turn to leave, but I am spun around to, once again, face my boss. He tilts my head up carefully. I flinch, remembering what happened last time he did this.

Obviously noticing my reaction, Kiyoshi pauses, considering his next action carefully. With a shrug, he kisses me for the second time. I recoil in distaste, freeing myself from his light grasp. He laughs at me as I head for the door.

"Rika," he calls as I pass through the heavy wooden structure, "sing for me?"

I give no sign that I even heard him.

* * *

I stare for a moment at my house. I wonder if they ever figured out that I left…

My hands are coated in blood. It's so disgusting! But my target put up a hell of a fight. I regret having to touch the handle of the front door with my hands, but I'm not getting it on my window, and I have to get in somehow. I'll clean up later so they don't notice.

I slip through the door as quietly as I can. Which is pretty quiet, if I do say so myself. Kira purrs as she slinks towards me through the darkness. I move to stroke her head softly, but she whips around and begins to growl.

"It's 3:00am," a quietly angry voice issues from the shadows.

"You sound like my dad, Hiei," I respond calmly.

Hiei steps into my line of vision. "Where were you?"

"None of your business."

"I smell blood on you."

"I know; I'm the one covered in it."

"I can smell your blood, too."

"Yeah, well I think I'm pretty aware of what injuries I sustained, thanks."

"Rika—" Hiei growls.

"Like you said, it's 3:00 in the morning. Can we talk about this later?" I interrupt, more than a little agitated.

"…No."

That bastard! Who does he think he is?

"Hiei, look, I realize that this looks kinda bad—"

"'Kinda bad?' Are you kidding? Do you know how much pain you've put the others through? How much emotional pain they're experiencing because you just up and decided that you could do whatever you wanted to?" he shouts.

"Shut up! I know emotional pain can be as bad – even worse – than physical pain, believe me." Hard to believe that my voice never rises above a loud whisper, isn't it? "And I'm sorry that I worried you—"

"You didn't worry me," Hiei interrupts.

"I said shut up! I know it hurts that I won't tell you where I've been, but it hurts me that you still don't trust me after all this time!" I retort, trying to work the situation to my advantage.

"Why should I trust you?" Hiei demands.

I glare at him in annoyance over being contradicted again (and not being able to find him a reason). "You're really pissing me off," I hiss, spinning on my heel and stalking out the door. "I hate you with every fiber of my being, Hiei Jaganshi."

Hiei steps closer. Where do you think you're going?" he interrogates.

"I don't know," I whisper, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

In a bar, far from my house, I watch a drunken man getting the crap beat out of him for vomiting in the other man's food. Not a very pretty sight.

The bar I am in isn't the best place to be, obviously. It's in one of those really bad neighborhoods, the ones full of gangs and drunks – the latter for obvious reasons – where murder is frequent, if not expected. There are no questions asked of the customers. As long as you have the money, they have the liquor. They wouldn't even care if you were just five years old. Maybe that's why I brought one of my hand guns.

Laughter and strange calls from the various humans and demons in the bar created a kind of soothing music to me. But, then again, I'm half drunk myself – emphasis on half.

I lean over the pool table and set the bottle of beer on the edge. I shift slightly to get into a better position, but my hair falls into my face. I glace around, my gaze falling on a large human behind me.

"Hold my hair back?" I ask quietly. I can become quite talkative when I'm drunk.

"Sure," he responds, pulling my long hair into his hands. My shoulder length black bangs fall into my eyes again, and, as the man reaches forward to grab them, a gunshot echoes throughout the suddenly silent bar.

The helpful man behind me falls backwards in a pool of his own blood. I straighten and toss my cell phone to the nearest person.

"Is that my gun, Hiei?" I ask coldly, turning to face the door.

"You left it in your room," he retorts.

I stare quietly at the youkai before accepting my phone from the snake demon that had finished calling 911; silently fuming about the fact that he'd been in my room without permission. I pass Hiei on my way out the door.

"I'm not coming back for a while. I need to cool down; think things through. See ya," I whisper.

Hiei grabs my wrist, and I send a shower of sparks through the air to get him to let go without even slowing my pace.

Hiei watches me leave with an emotionless visage. I cannot even begin to tell you how incredibly angry I am with him right now.

* * *

I watch the security camera just on the other side of the convenience store's sliding glass doors. I turn as if to walk away, and I hear a dull click, the sound of a camera shutting down. A smirk flits across my face as I return to the store unnoticed by whatever meager security the owners can afford.

I walk in without much interest. The doors make a quiet swishing noise as they close behind me. I stride to the counter casually, inspecting the alcoholic beverages behind it. Smart; this isn't the best neighborhood, as I believe I mentioned before.

"Some vodka, gin, and tequila," I mutter almost incoherently.

"ID?" asks the young clerk nervously. It's probably his first time on a graveyard shift.

I pull out another of my gun from the hip holster, holding it sideways at the young man's head as I rest my other elbow on the counter to drop my head into my hand. "I'm pissed and I'm tired. I have neither the time nor the patience for your crap. Give me the damn liquor," I hiss.

He stands a little taller, though whether he is trying to intimidate me or put on a show for the camera he thinks is still on I do not know. The bastard probably thinks I won't shoot him. Of course, this brave appearance is belied by his voice as he, once again, says something incredibly stupid.

"I – I need ID," he insists, his voice cracking and shaking uncontrollably.

The safety is off now, and I cock the gun. "I'm fifteen, yaro, I don't have any ID. I do, however, have a gun, anger issues, and the experience to back it up." I can tell he's scared.

A human… not normally a target. But I'm pissed and my judgment is shot.

"I'm s-sorry, b-b-but I c-can-can't—"

Another gunshot cuts the silence of the night as I pull the trigger. I hop over the slick counter as blood spills from the now lifeless form draped across it.

The glass of the coolers shatters as my fist slams through it. Blood drips from my knuckles and fingers. It stings, but I ignore the discomfort.

There is as much of what I requested as I want, plus some whiskey, rum, and regular beer. I take as much as I can carry. I plan to get drunk. Very, very drunk.

The building flares against the black of night as I leave, flames licking the dry wooden paneling hungrily.

* * *

Yaro: bastard

* * *

Author's Note: Hm... guess I did use Japanese. Ok then! Let me know what you think!

Mitsuko


	11. Rescued

**Bold - **Written

**_Bold/Italics _**- (It's still a secret. Suffice it to say that it only happens in Rika's head.)

_Italics _- Rika's conversational thoughts

* * *

Chapter 11

"Rescued"

* * *

Just so we're all on the same page, it's been four weeks since I stormed out of my own house to drink my problems away. 

My hair is a mess; stringy and dirty, tangled and limp. My black halter top hangs loosely on my frame as I have not eaten anything in about two days, and all that I have eaten in the four weeks is a small sandwich, an apple, some strawberries, and a bagel. My tattered jeans are only held up by a studded black leather belt that I 'acquired' from a local mall. My arms and stomach are covered in numerous cuts and bruises from the many fights I've gotten myself into.

I lean against a brick wall in the back of an alleyway and slide down to a sitting position, lifting a bottle of sake to my lips; I'm still drunk.

"Hey, baby." A strong looking man approaches me. He pulls me to my feet and pins me to the wall.

"Go 'way," I mumble.

"It seems to me that you're in no condition to fight back," he murmurs softly in my ear.

Crap; he's right. The bottle of sake drops weakly from my hand as if to emphasize his point.

"Get off her!" I feel the man tumble to the ground a few feet away. I myself drop to the filthy ground of the alleyway. My vision is blurring, so I don't fully comprehend what's going on.

"Are you okay, Rika?" Hey, wait, that person knows my… is that Kurama's voice? What's he doing here? "We've been looking for you."

It's like he's reading my mind!

"Yusuke's beating the man who was trying to… hit on you," Kurama explains.

"Mmmm…" I respond drunkenly.

Yusuke kneels beside me, both he and Kurama ignoring the moans of pain from the bleeding man behind them. Together, they lift me to my feet again.

I open my eyes and stare sadly at the ground. "That was my last sake," I mumble.

"You're a mess," Yusuke informs me gently. He switches to a more commanding tone. "Let's get you home."

Kurama looks at me, worry apparent on his features. "You're far too light," he says, just before I black out.

* * *

The first thing I think upon waking is that I never should have drank so much. The splitting headache throbs, preventing me from moving much. I grit my teeth against the pain, fighting the urge to scream. 

Outside the door I hear scuffling, like someone trying to get in, then a low, dangerous growl.

Kira.

Of course she wouldn't let anyone in. Not while she was still… there. I hesitate to say 'living', for, technically, she's a spirit. Point being, no one would have been able to get in with her standing there.

Which means I need to get up. Yay for me.

Slowly I pull myself out of the warm comfort of my bed, dragging my feet all the way to the door. I must still fight the urge to scream in pain, for the hangover seems to have gotten worse, if that is at all possible.

"Kira." My soft voice silences the growling cub. "Leave them alone…" I stumble forward, unbalanced and uncoordinated for some reason.

But who is Kira growling at, you ask? Allow me to enlighten you.

Hiei catches me before I can hit the ground, my nose barely an inch away from the hard wood surface. The kajihenge glares at me with those incredibly red eyes, hatred and anger apparent.

I blink dully. I'm obviously in no mood for staring contests at the moment.

Yusuke stomps up the stairs, making me wince against the sound that echos through my head, sending wave upon wave of pain through me.

"You awake, huh?" the spirit detective asks of me.

I shall not grace him with an answer. I can't. My teeth are clenched. Plus, I'm afraid that if I open my mouth, that long awaited scream would make itself heard.

I haven't screamed since I was seven. I was taught to endure pain beyond belief. If you're on a mission, and you happen to encounter some resistance, that resistance is going to hurt you. If you scream, your target knows you are there, and can therefore flee, or at the very least prepare for your arrival. No, the option of a scream when I was in pain was beaten out of me at quite a young age, just as the voicing of opinions, and crying at all, for that matter, had been.

Quite literally.

Usually, instead of screaming, I punch a wall or something glass. However, that is for screams of frustration. At the moment, I doubt punching and/or breaking something will abate my urge to cry out in pain. If anything, it will make me need to scream worse.

"We–meaning Kurama and Koenma—have decided that you must be under constant guard until you can prove that you won't run off again," says Yusuke. Oh, joy. More parole, just what I need. "Therefore, until you let one of us into your room, we must ask –meaning force—you to sleep downstairs, along with whoever happens to be on duty that night.

I glare. Not good.

Hiei sets me back on my feet, disappearing. I hear a startled cry from the kitchen, and assume that's where he went.

Yusuke helps me negotiate the stairway, leading me to the (new) couch. My sisters destroyed the old one, remember?

"It's a fold out," he informs me, "so you shouldn't have too much trouble sleeping here." I ignore the comment. Yusuke sighs. "Whoever's supposed to be watching you can set up a bed for themselves at night." Still, I refuse to reply. "Whatever. I'll go get Kurama. He's good with medicine. He can probably find something for your hangover, though you don't deserve it for running off like that."

As if on call, Kurama strides into my living room calm and collected, a cup in his hand. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

I peer into the mug distrustfully, taking it from him. It's a strange greenish-bluish liquid… there's no smell… I can't say I've ever seen anything like it before. I am mistrustful, but… anything to stop the pain.

The liquid has no taste, either. I guess it's not too bad…

My headache instantly disappears. I sit up a little straighter, shaking my head experimentally. Nothing.

…Perfect.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Kurama asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shrug. "I don't have good judgment when I'm angry," I respond airily.

"Obviously," snorts Yusuke.

"Shut it, Detective," I hiss.

"Make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe—"

"Children!" Kurama raises a hand. "Please, this is worse than when you and Kuwabara fight, Yusuke."

The detective sticks his tongue out at the kitsune.

Oh, he's just asking for it. Turning his back on me like that to pay attention to Kurama… NEVER turn your back on a tigress.

Must… resist urge… to hurt… Yusuke…

Have I told you that I'm fighting a losing battle right now? 'Cause I am.

I take the bait, shoving him away with my foot, forcing him to trip over the coffee table.

Coffee table…

Coffee…

I want coffee.

"School starts in three days." I look back to Kurama, my mind wandering back to the coffee every once in a while. "I expect you to be ready."

"I don't want to go to school," I reply automatically.

"We're all going to school," Kurama returns. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to Sariyashiki Jr. High. I will be attending Meiou High with you, making sure you are present in _all _of your classes." At this he gives me a stern look, warning me not to try and skip class.

"And Hiei?" I ask, looking for a loophole in his words the entire time. Damn coffee, distracting me. Kami, if I had the damn stuff I wouldn't be thinking about it!

"He is far older than any of us, Rika. He does not need to attend school."

"Not fair."

"I never said it was. Besides, there's no way we would be able to get him to let go of that katana of his, and they're definitely not allowed in school."

"Not to mention the teachers would probably be dead within the first few days."

"That, too." Kurama smiles and chuckles a little.

He should smile more often.

Of course, if he did, there would be even more girls after him, so… I guess it's really all up to him. It's just… I don't know. He has a nice smile is all.

Um… forget I said that. I'm serious; erase that from your memory. I'm going to shut up now. Anyway, getting off that subject…

School. I hate school. With a fiery passion from the depths of my soul. One of these days I'll sneak out at night and blow up that hated building just so I can sleep in.

…

Or we could discuss coffee. I love coffee. I could live off coffee. Like… frappuccinos and cappuccinos and mochas and lattes and… well… almost everything, really. About the only kind I don't like is black.

Discussion of wonderful, delicious coffee terminated.

* * *

Early. Very, very, extremely early. I believe the clock said something like… 5:00am… when I woke up for school, but then again, it was morning, and I'm practically dead to the world then.

I dig my heels into the cement, effectively wearing down the backs of the sneakers I am wearing.

"Do I have too?"

* * *

REVIEW! Me like it when peoples review! (and thanx to those of you that did) 

Mistsuko


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Um… yeah. Hey! …I couldn't think of a title for this chapter, so there.

* * *

**Bold - **Written

**_Bold/Italics _**- (It's still a secret. Suffice it to say that it only happens in Rika's head.)

_Italics _- Rika's conversational thoughts

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

I can't believe he got me into the school, let alone to my class. What's more, I can't believe I'm actually still here!

Maybe I can sneak away. No one would miss me…

My phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out, thinking that I might just have an excuse to leave, and thereby not get in trouble—

How the hell does Kurama know my number!

Evil kitsune, sending me a text message in the middle of class and giving me false hope like that. Maybe I should read the message before I kill him…

**Don't even think about it, Rika.**

**Kurama**

…Is he psychic? 'Cause that's the second time he's done that. The whole 'mind-reading' thing, I mean.

_**How does he do that?**_

_Don't know, don't particularly care._

_**Yes, you do.**_

…_Shut up._

_**Don't tell me to—**_

"Miss Rika, why don't you stop day dreaming and answer the math problem on the board?"

I look up into the face of the sensei, and wince mentally at the mistake, though my face reveals nothing. I stand, slowly walking up to the board. I hear a few snickers and some whispered insults, though I give no sign of hearing them, as usual. It's a math problem; simple enough. Just some weird triangle that I'm supposed to find a side of or something like that. Why they keep throwing problems like this at us, when it's obvious to even the most dimwitted being that we learned this years ago is a mystery to me.

…What was that one formula again? The one about the Pythagorean Theorem, right?

I shrug inwardly. Sounds right to me.

I wonder vaguely if I'm supposed to be writing this down on the board instead of playing around with the idea in my head.

Probably.

Ah, screw that. And screw this fucking math problem! When am I ever going to have to find a side of a triangle in real life? I mean, it's not like I'm going to suddenly decide to be an architect or anything like that! More importantly, I don't need to know this stupid triangle crap as an assassin!

"Sensei," I begin, "hypothetically, what do I need the side of the triangle for?"

The teacher stares at me. "Wha- are you talking?"

I nod, raising an eyebrow in silent request for an answer.

Sensei shakes his head in amazement, then pauses to consider my question. "Well… suppose you need a triangle shaped tile for something and only know two sides. You need to know how to find the third."

"I'd measure it."

"What if it was on a computer?" the teacher returns.

"I'd tell the computer to measure it."

"…Sit down, Miss Rika."

"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but stop calling me 'Miss Rika'. It's just Rika."

"Fine." I can tell he's getting a little pissed at me by now. I should have started talking a long time ago; I never thought it could be so much fun!

I sit calmly; face impassive as I laugh inwardly.

"Can anyone _else_ solve the problem?"

* * *

I take a seat in a dark corner of the cafeteria, unnoticed by all.

Allow me to correct my previous statement: unnoticed by _most._

Kurama sits across from me, surprising the general population of the school. His side is much lighter than mine, and I'm sure I must be hard to see, but he doesn't seem to notice. I pay him no heed, staring blankly at the wall beside me. He does likewise, though his attention is on his food.

The silence around us is companionable, not something I would usually feel around people. Kurama should feel special. He's one in a million to be even that close to me. I mean, I can still count all the people like that without going into double digits. With Kurama, the total is seven.

But he has to go and make conversation, doesn't he?

"You really should eat, you know," he mentions vaguely.

I look at him with disgust. "Yeah, cafeteria food. I don't eat that crap, Suiichi," I respond, silently praising myself for remembering to use his human name.

He doesn't seem to notice my glare. "You didn't eat breakfast, either. It's not good to skip meals, especially more than one in a row."

"I don't care," I retort. "I've gone months without food before; I'm used to it."

"It's still not good for your body."

"I still don't give a crap."

"Rika—"

"Look, if I wanted a lecture, I'd sneak into another class, ok?"

Kurama sighs and shakes his head, but drops the subject.

One of the annoying fan girls sneaks up behind Kurama and throws her arms around his neck.

I bite back a laugh. You should see the expression on his face; it's simply priceless. Where's a camera when you need one?

"You shouldn't waste your precious time on _her_ Minamino-kun!" the blue-eyed-brunet chirps. "If she wants to starve herself, I say let her. The world would be better off without her, anyway." She sticks her tongue out at me.

I'm really, _really_ trying my hardest not to laugh.

Kurama frowns and peels her arms off of him. "I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of my friends in that manor, Lindsay," he says.

Friend? Oh, she's going to have such a fit now…

"F- Friend? _She_'s your friend? Minamino-kun, you can't be serious!" Lindsay looks panicked. "You witch!" She rounds on me. "What sort of enchantment have you put him under?"

I glare coldly. "First off, I am not a witch. Secondly, I do not put people under enchantments, spells, curses, hexes, or anything of that sort. I do not hypnotize people," I continue as she opens her mouth, "and I do not drug them. Whatever K- Suiichi says is completely of his own free will."

Lindsay looks positively furious. She gives Kurama a sweet smile, glares at me, and flounces back to her friends. They hold a whispered conversation, glancing back at us every so often, and then hurry off in their tight formation.

I've always found that quite amusing. The way high school girls move in huge groups, I mean.

Kurama looks back at me, his emerald eyes searing into my soul. "That doesn't bother you?" he asks quietly.

I shake my head. "I'm used to it. I don't really care what they think, anyway. Opinions are a waste of time."

He raises an eyebrow. I smile sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just how I was raised."

He shakes his head, returning to his lunch as the comfortable silence settles around us once more.

* * *

We, meaning Kurama and I, walk at steady but swift pace, easily avoiding the crowd. It's not too far to my house, I suppose, and we should make it there within about fifteen minutes.

But we're being forced to make it in somewhere around five.

There is a huge stampede of girls knocking over everything in their path, screaming Kurama's name, and chasing after us. Some of them are glaring daggers at me, but most are gazing – with shining eyes – at Kurama.

"Can we hurry?" he asks me quietly.

I grin. "No, I think I'd like to see you mobbed."

"Rika—"

"Kidding! Actually, I'd rather not get run over." I glance back. "They probably wouldn't notice me in their mad attempt to get to you."

Kurama nods; we run.

Oddly enough, some of them are actually slim because they exercise, not because they starve themselves or throw up after meals, so are pretty fast; for humans, that is. Good thing we're demons, or they might catch us…

* * *

Laughing insanely, I stumble up my front steps several minutes later. Kurama follows a little more dejectedly, the right sleeve of his school uniform missing. He glared at me from under his disheveled hair.

"There was no call for that," he says sternly.

I laugh even harder. "Sorry," I manage to gasp between laughing fits. "It was too good an opportunity to give up."

"Still—"

"Whoa, Kurama, what happened to you?" asks Yusuke as he and Kuwabara trudge up the pathway to my house.

"Rika tripped me."

"And that causes your uniform to be ripped to shreds?" inquires Kuwabara.

"No."

"Then—" begins Yusuke, a confused look on his face.

"We were being chased by his fan club," I state helpfully.

He glares at me again. "I _will_ get you back for this," Kurama informs me.

I smile, my laughing finally under control. "If you say so."


	13. Ice Cream and Conversations

Author's Note: A little longer than necessary, but it'll do, I guess. Anyway, it's not really that interesting a chapter. At least, that's what I think. There's a little more on Rika's family, and it _might _be important later, but I haven't decided yet. We'll see.

* * *

**Bold - **Written

**_Bold/Italics _**- (It's still a secret. Suffice it to say that it only happens in Rika's head.)

_Italics _- Rika's conversational thoughts

* * *

Chapter 13

"Ice cream and Conversations"

* * *

A few days later, with school looming on the horizon, I cover my head with the blankets, hiding from the world. Yusuke, on duty that night, sighed impatiently.

"Rika, don't make me get Hiei down here," he threatens.

I poke my head out of the warm prison. "…I hate you." The second day of school I had refused to get up, and Hiei had dragged me out of bed _by my hair,_ tied me to a chair, forced food down my throat, then proceeding to throw me out the door.

…All in under 20 minutes.

Needless to say, I'm not too fond of the idea of it happening again. And Yusuke knows it, and takes every opportunity to exploit it to the fullest extent.

I groan as I push myself to my feet, stretching like a cat. I trudge wearily to the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the doorway, counter, and several chairs. I search the fridge first, to see if there's anything good to eat there, but no use. Of course there's nothing anywhere else in the kitchen, either, so I guess I'll just wait until lunch, if I decide to eat then. I'm not that hungry anyway.

Slowly, I drag my feet upstairs to my room. I change quickly, the new uniform that the school felt necessary to give me tossed uselessly on the ground.

"Kira," I call softly. "Where are you?"

Kira purrs as she slinks up to me from under my bed.

"Good girl, Kira," I murmur, stroking her head gently. "Do you want something to rip up, sweetie?"

Kira yowls, rubbing up against my legs happily.

"Here you go." I hand her the uniform, which she promptly begins to tear to shreds.

I grin, closing the door behind me and traipsing downstairs. I miss the last step, stumbling into someone who just got off the stairs.

"Oh, sorry, Yusuke," I mutter. "Morning," I whisper to Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. They acknowledge my greeting with a wave of their hands.

"Ready for school?" Kurama asks.

"Like hell," I snap.

He sighs. "Better than yesterday, I guess."

Yusuke claps him on the back. "That's the spirit, Kurama!"

* * *

School. Living hell. What's the difference? Please allow me to tell you.

There is none.

I've _always_ hated school. It's pointless, and I don't need to know half the stuff they try and teach. Plus, now, it seems there's a rumor going around about me and Kurama being 'together'. I mean, not only is it completely inaccurate, not to mention annoying, but over half the student population is out to kill me!

…Not that they can.

Even Kurama, yes, calm, complacent Kurama, is getting pissed at the rumor and the people who have been spreading it. How it got started, I'll never know.

Oh, that's right; we hang-out. He comes over to my house after school everyday. We eat lunch together – well, mostly he eats and I watch. He text messages me in the middle of class – something I get in trouble for when he always seems to get off the hook. When I have detention because of those damned text messages, he waits for me. I mean, I know it's his job and all, but he could tune it down a little.

Besides, it's none of those idiots' business. They just can't seem to get that through their heads, though.

I sigh.

"Rika, back off Suiichi!" Kayda hisses in my ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't! Whatever you've done to Suiichi to make him _think_ he likes you-"

"I didn't _do_ anything to him. Furthermore, we're just good friends." I grind my teeth in annoyance.

_**Tisk tisk, Rika. No making friends in this business.**_

_I know._

_**Maybe you should distance yourself…?**_

_Like I have a choice._

"Rika!"

I look up. The bell must have rung sometime during my thoughts. Anyway, point is, I missed it.

Kurama motions that it's time to go. He seems impatient.

"What's the hurry," I mutter. "Don't you want to watch all your fan girls attack me?" My lips twist into a wry smile.

Kurama sighs. "You heard it too, huh?"

"I hate rumors."

"They certainly have a way of making one's life difficult."

"Or more like a living hell than it already is."

Kurama glances sidelong at me. "Excuse me?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"No, I believe I distinctly heard you say something about your life being a living hell."

"…"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Not even if I buy you something full of sugar while you talk?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How much sugar are we talking about?"

"Limit it to 80 percent, please."

"…I don't know…"

"Rika…"

"Plus, it might feed that damned rumor." I glance sidelong at him to see his reaction.

Kurama rolls his eyes. "You don't honestly care what they think, do you? I mean, you told me you didn't before."

I sigh. "No, I don't. Fine! SUGAR!"

Kurama winces. "Great. Where're we going?"

I grin evilly. "Dunno… Where's the nearest ice cream place?"

Kurama sighs. "Follow me."

I obey without hesitation, skipping after him happily.

* * *

"So? What's with the living hell business?" Kurama questions as we walk along the side of the road.

After the ice cream, I had taken the lead, and directed us a fair distance out of town, into the country. I know the place well and often came here to relax before I got mixed up with the Reikai Tantei. Right now we are traveling down an old forest path, surrounded on either side by trees and beautiful flowers. Up ahead, there is a rather large river with a few large rocks sticking out of the middle, but we can't see them yet.

I smile lightly. "Just an analogy I use a lot to describe my life is all." I leap nimbly onto a log, walking along it with the balance of a cat, and then leaping off the end to continue on the same path I had started on.

"There's got to be more to it than that. Do you even know what hell is really like? And why are we here, of all places?" Kurama, noticing that I had stayed on course, simply jumps over the log, his eyes riveted to the back of my head.

"I suppose. And, yes, I know what hell is like. I used to spend a lot of time there. There're people—No, it's more like, a person, I suppose. Anyway, someone close to me, that's what I'm trying to say."

"Who?"

I close my eyes, pausing for a moment, the smile disappearing. "Does it matter? He's dead now, and that's all you need to know," I finish at an inquiring glance from the fox.

"He, huh? You had a lover, maybe?"

"Maybe."

"You're not going to tell, are you?"

"Nope."

He sighed again. "You're suddenly so withdrawn, Rika."

"It's a touchy subject." I start towards the river again.

Kurama moves to follow. "I suppose it would be. If it helps, I lost my best friend a while back."

"I know." I keep my eyes ahead.

He gives me a strange look. "How could you possibly know?"

I don't respond. He doesn't need to know about the files in Kiyoshi's office, or any of my other sources for that matter.

_**How many times do I have to tell you to forget about him?**_

_I don't need this kind of crap right now._

_**And quit being so open! You'll let something slip.**_

_I'm more careful than that._

**_No, you aren't._**

_Yes, I am._

"Rika?"

I blink, halting automatically to get my bearings. I squeak in surprise upon realizing that I was about to walk right into the swift, powerful waters. Needless to say, I take a hasty step back towards Kurama.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I just… got a little distracted."

"If you say so."

I glance at him with a frown. "Who's being distant now, hm?"

He chuckles. "I bought _you _the ice cream so youwould talk about what was bothering _you_. Not the other way around."

My lips twitch slightly.

"You never answered my question," he says sternly.

"Which one?"

"Well, both… but we'll start with why we came here."

"I like it."

"And?"

"Don't you like this place? It's really beautiful."

"I know. I just… have some, err… strange memories of this general area. My friend and I used to come here pretty often."

"I can imagine," I mutter inaudibly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Rika," he says in a warning tone.

"Hey, calm down. It's just that this place is so wonderful that it doesn't surprise me that you'd hang here. As to why I like it here… it's really comforting. Dalli and I used to come here all the time. I like the river; fun to swim in. Dalli likes the forest."

"I see. I thought you and your sisters hated each other."

"Oh, we didn't always. I was on pretty good terms with Dalli until about six years ago. And I've never _really_ been at odds with Ember, but we just don't know each other that well," I respond offhandedly.

"Ah."

"See… I'm the middle child. Two minutes younger than Ember, four older than Dal. I'm also the median in a lot of things between us."

"Like what?"

"Well… Dalli is an evil little bitch; Ember is like this perfect little angel that can't do wrong. Ember's a bookworm; Dalli's an athlete. Dalli's a slut; Ember practically refuses to even _glance_ at a guy romantically. See, Ember's conservative – she would love one man in her entire life, without thought of another, even if he dies – which he did; Dalli's only been serious about one guy, whereas she's been with hundreds, sometimes three or four at a time." I glance back again to see a frown on Kurama's face.

"Aside from the fact that your sister is a whore—"

"Slut."

"What's the difference?"

"Whores get paid."

"Ah. Well, aside from that, where do you fit in?"

"I'm more evil than I am good, I suppose… but with a conscience that sucks ass. I'm not a full out athlete… but I took dance lessons when I was younger – almost seven years worth – but I keep up with it, I suppose… only, with my nose in a book at the same time. Romantically… I'm not as withdrawn as Ember, but at the same time, I'm no slut; I've been in love once, but that doesn't mean it won't happen again. I don't sleep around, and I don't take crap from guys about things like that. Socially, I think they both beat me; I'm shy, but at the same time, I'm not afraid to comment, albeit sarcastically. Dalli and Ember are both pretty outspoken."

"I see. That makes more sense. You really like this place, huh?" I give him an odd look, seeing that he was trying to direct the conversation to our location again.

"Yeah… this place is full of good memories. Like—" I jump into a nearby tree. "—I used to sit here all the time. Except then I fell off and broke my arm. And there—" I slide halfway down the nearest branch upside-down and point to a big rock on the bank. "—Dalli fell into the river; cracked her head on the bedrock."

"Ouch."

"Yep. She was furious when she got out. I couldn't stop laughing."

"I can imagine. That she was furious, not that you were laughing."

"Oh, but she wasn't mad that she cracked her head, she was mad that she fell in at all. She doesn't like water, Dalli, I mean. Except rain, but I think that's kinda just a family thing, 'cause we all do."

"I see. And my other question?"

"What other question?"

"There's more to your analogy than you're letting on."

"That's not a question."

"You're still going to explain."

"Can we just drop it? I really, _really_, don't want to get you killed because I told you something I shouldn't have." Because Kiyoshi would kill me, too.

"If we must."

"We must." I slip out of the tree and jump up onto the nearest boulder, leaning over the edge to stare into the clear blue-green waters below me. "We should go back soon. The others might get worried."

"I agree." Kurama watches me cautiously.

"Hm…" I tap my chin thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I was just wondering…"

"About what?"

"…Nothing important."

Kurama gives me a strange look, but lets the subject lie. I suppose he grows tired of attempting to get information out of me.

I grin suddenly. "I think I have one of your fan girl's phone numbers somewhere in my phone. Lindsay, I believe."

Kurama looks suspicious. "How do you know Lindsay's number, and why do you need it?" he asks.

"Oh, I just felt I needed some strange and unconventional way to torture you, that's all," I respond, pulling out my phone.

* * *

Thanx to all of you that reviewed... the rest of you should review, too! 


	14. Monster Revealed

Author's Note: Look how soon I got this done! I was on a roll for a while... It was really easy! And, because I'm both sick and lazy, I'm not going to write how Rika managed to convince the boys she should have her room back… I might re-do this chapter if I get any ideas, but for now, this is how it is. All you need to know is that she is back in her room.

* * *

**Written**

_**Not a secret after this chapter! XD**_

_Rika's conversational thoughts

* * *

_

Chapter 14

"Monster Revealed"

* * *

I pick up my phone, pausing my ipod. "Need something?" I ask, settling myself back against the headboard of my bead… it's nice to be back in my room! 

Kiyoshi laughs. "Only a little destruction in Makai."

I smile. "Of course; sounds like fun. Anyone in particular?"

"Just a dog demon out there causing some trouble for me. He's been out there poking around for a while, and he's getting to close to things he shouldn't know. I'll set you up with a portal nearby. Feel free to kill anyone you want to, though."

I nod. "Will do."

A portal opens beside me, and I step toward it. I pause, grab a piece of paper, and leave a note for the boys about where I am. If they don't like it, though shit 'cause I'm already gone.

I watch the village carefully. Whoever the demon is, he doesn't seem to be destructive. Life goes on as always, not a single difference in sight. I sigh, slinking through the shadows to the outskirts of the village. It won't take long. With any hope, the Reikai Tantei won't even notice that I've been gone.

I heighten my senses to detect the demon. I smile when I pinpoint his location, swiftly creeping over to him. I see, behind the curtains in the window of a shop, two silhouettes, arguing furiously. I watch for a moment with interest, then shrug. I don't really care what this demon's problems are, just that I'm supposed to kill him.

I motion to the visible fireplace within the shop. The flames shrink but lose no intensity. They continue to shrink under my command, pressure building up around them.

And then… the shop went boom.

I smirk, stepping back a few paces to avoid the debris. Curiosity gets the better of me and I venture forward to see who it is that I was sent to kill.

I gasp, running to the body's side and dropping to my knees. "No…" I whisper. Not him… oh, kami, not him. This particular dog demon is my best friend from when I was a child. We got separated a while back during a gang war. He promised he'd find me if we ever got separated. I guess… he did.

He is still alive, if just barely. He's burned intensely, along with deep cuts and broken bones. He opens his eyes. "Ri…" his voice is so soft, his eyes beginning to cloud. He smiles weakly. "Found you…" he taunts. "Sorry it took so long."

"Stop it," I order. "Don't talk… We'll get you to a healer, and—"

"No, I'm gone, Ri. Take care of yourself."

"No… Sayoran, no… Please," I beg. "Please, you can't leave me. Not now!" I begin to sob despite my training, my salty tears hitting his face. I shift, resting his head in my lap. "You can't give up after all you've worked for. You can't abandon me!"

Sayoran's blood stains my lap and my hands. I don't want him to die. He promised we'd always be friends. He cannot break his promise. I won't let him!

"I won't let you," I whisper, my hands running through his blood-matted hair. "I'm going to save you, no matter what it takes," I decide. "Even if it means using her. Even if it means the end of the world, you _will _live." I know he wouldn't want me to use her, but I can't think of any other way. "I need her power… and I need your help. Help me, Sayoran."

I tug at the blood-red bracelet around my wrist. _She _stirs sleepily within me, slowly becoming aware of what is happening. Tears obscure my vision as I relax my control over my body and soul. My ears disappear, replaced with black-tipped, white cat ears. The bracelet slides from my wrist, landing in a pool of the crimson liquid.

_Kumiko_, I call inwardly, _time to come out and play…_

The bodiless voice stirs. **_You're joking, right?_**

_No. You want control or not?_

**_Duh, you idiot._**

_Wait._

_**Of course… there's a catch, isn't there?**_

_Hell yes. I need you to healSayoran first._

…_**Fine. **B**ut only because he was nice to me, too.**_

Her power surges through my body. I quiver in morbid anticipation; I can use this power. I force it through my hands and into Sayoran's body. The blood recedes into the wounds, his fatal injuries healing instantly.

I heal him… but at what cost?

"Rika," Sayoran mumbles, his dark brown eyes opening to see my tear-stained face.

"Not anymore," a low, harsh voice spits from my lips.

"You didn't," he breathes, sitting up straight.

I can only manage a nod. "She can smell it Sayoran…" I whisper in a forced voice, frightened. "The blood. She wants to kill. She wants to drink… Kumiko's too strong, I can't stop her."

He sits helplessly as I cry silently. Without warning, I throw my head back and let out a blood-chilling, echoing screech.

I cannot open my eyes, I cannot move, I cannot speak, I cannot smell, I cannot hear. And yet, I can see. My body moves, it laughs, it revels in the scent of fear, in the screams of the villagers as they flee before it.

And I know I have lost all control.

Kumiko, using my body, looks into Sayoran's wide eyes. I see my reflection in them; one eye gold and the other red, no whites at all, just an empty blackness… there's nothing I can do.

She snarls. I hear, now, not only screams, but the crying of small children.

Kumiko leaps for a nearby child. My scream goes unheard and unvoiced beyond the confines of my own mind. The child wails, frozen in place with fear. The child's mother races towards it, lashing out at Kumiko, trying to shove her away from the child.

Kumiko turns her attention to the woman. The fox demoness screams, fleeing to the forest. Kumiko licks her lips, ripping the child's stomach open with one razor sharp claw before chasing after the mother.

A male fox demon steps in her path, probably the female's mate. He swipes his claws across Kumiko's stomach. Kumiko growls. The male is dead in an instant.

Terrified villagers run, panicked by this sudden, erratic behaviour. Kumiko cackles joyously, knocking a few more to the blood drenched dirt. Then, she started after the female kitsune again.

Arms circle Kumiko's –my—waist, and I hear him calling out to me.

"Rika, fight it!" Sayoran shouts.

Kumiko laughs. "She promised me temporary freedom for healing you, Dog. She can't stop me."

"Then go! This isn't your world."

"No! I love killing! I want some more fun before I rest."

"You'll have to kill me first," he whispers.

Kumiko pauses, fighting an internal battle. I feel some control return to me. "I… can't," she mutters angrily. "Damn you to hell, Sayoran. If I kill you, Rika'll kill herself, and then I'll be dead too, and I really don't want that."

I regain complete control.

"Sayoran…" I fall back into the comfort of my best friend's arms. "Thank you…"

Everything goes black.

* * *

Voices fill my ears. I hear a door slamming in the background as a lone being walks towards me. 

I open my eyes, which are once again a familiar crystal blue. Yusuke smiles at me. I suppose that I am back in Genkai's temple, for there is no room like this one in my house.

"We thought we'd lost you for a minute there," he informs me gently. Then he grins good naturedly. "Don't do it again."

I smile back and nod, only hoping I wouldn't _have_ to do something like that again. Yusuke gets up and leaves.

Kuwabara enters in his place. "You've been out for about three days. Kurama's explained it to all your teachers and such so you should be fine when you go back to school."

"How'd I heal so quickly?" I ask, for the gash in my stomach that once went all the way through my body is now a mere cut, still in need of bandaging, but not nearly as bad or as painful as I remember it being.

Kuwabara grins proudly. "My sweet Yukina is a great healer," he explains. "She fixed you up as best as she could. You were pretty beat up, though, so she said you needed to rest and that we shouldn't visit long. Which reminds me, I think Kurama wants to talk to you." Kuwabara exits, leaving Kurama standing in the doorway.

Kurama sits on the edge of my bed.

"Kurama." Even now my voice is soft. I cannot, ever, speak to anyone besides Sayoran in any voice above a whisper.

Kurama looks both relieved and sad. "What happened to your hair?" he asks, not bothering to ask what I had done to get so injured as he was sure I wouldn't answer.

Puzzled, I weakly pull the ends of my hair into my line of vision. How interesting. Where glistening black once separated glimmering white strands, at least six inches of shining silver meet my eyes. A soft laugh escapes my lips.

"I guess I used a little too much power," I respond, forcing myself into a sitting position despite the excruciating pains that shoots through my aching body with even the slightest movement. "That happens sometimes. To me."

Kurama shakes his head sadly and opens his mouth to speak when a loud pounding diverts his attention. I wince in pain as the racket reaches my sensitive ears – still not back to my usual human ears. I receive a quick hug before Kurama closes the door behind himself, leaving in his place none other than Hiei Jaganshi.

Hiei stalks towards me, his emotionless visage unmoving. The only way I can tell he's angry is by the fire burning in his eyes. "How dare you scare us like that?" he seethes. "Leaving without a word, the note only telling us you'd be back soon, that you had an errand to run! And then, you come back _carried_ in the arms of a battered looking dog demon who only tells us you need help and then collapses himself! What have you to say for yourself?"

I stare silently at the ground a few feet away, bracing myself for the explosion sure to come. Instead, I feel strong, well-worn fingers pulling my face up roughly to look Hiei in the eyes.

"You say you're a tiger demoness," he growls. "Yet, you can't even control that _thing_ inside you; you're nothing but a weak little kitten!"

I close my eyes to avoid his unnerving stare – and to quell the dizziness I am beginning to feel.

Strong, muscular arms wrap around my bandaged waist. I tense with the sudden, not to mention unexpected contact.

I turn my head slightly to see Hiei behind me on the bed, holding me tightly. A little too tightly, for the pain rushes in waves from my stomach.

"Hiei-" I manage to gasp through the pain.

Hiei must have heard said pain, because his grip relaxes, though it does not end.

Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I stay silent; his embrace is comforting, if not a little strange. I can feel his warm breath against the skin of my neck. His head rests on my shoulder, his eyes closed as if to sleep.

Yeah right.

With a small smile slipping across my face, I lean back against him, and fall into a deep sleep of my own.

* * *

In the morning, I wake to find that Hiei has gone. I shrug and then wince as my shoulder begins to throb. Maybe I was just dreaming. 

As I cross over to the door, I notice a note on the desk. I read it curiously.

**Rika—**

**Last night was nothing. It's best if we both forget about it.**

It's not signed. It doesn't have to be, I guess. There's no other person it could be. But, damn, Hiei's acting strange all of a sudden.

I follow my nose to the kitchen where I find Kurama sipping some coffee and munching on toast while he reads the paper. Maybe he knows what's going on.

"Hey, Kurama." I sit next to him at the table.

He glances up at me. "Nice to see you up and about, Rika."

"Thanks… Hey, is there something wrong with—" I break off as the subject of my question walks in. I duck my head to avoid eye contact.

Hiei pulls a sandwich from the fridge and turns to leave. He catches sight of me, pauses, then growls. I stare intently at the table top, hoping hewill stop soon. He does, leaving out of another door thatdoesn't require him to walk by me.

I look up at Kurama. He's staring at me, coffee cup halfway to his mouth and totally forgotten. I blush.

"So I'm assuming you wanted to know what was wrong with Hiei, right?"

"Um… yeah."

"It's his mating season, nothing more."

"Oh…" That explains a lot.

"Just stay out of his way for a while. You should be fine."

I smile, relieved. "Thanks, Kurama. So… what's been happening around school?"

Kurama smiles. "Nothing of too great importance… Oh, all your teachers wish you well and hope you get better in time to enjoy homecoming."

"…Homecoming?"

"It's in a little over a week."

I stare at Kurama. "Great…" I rest my head on my arms exasperatedly.

"What? Most people are thrilled around this time."

"Need I remind you I'm not 'most people'? It's all a huge, messyevent that I don't care to take part in."

"Too bad." Kurama glances at me. "I was hoping we could go together… as friends. You'd be doing me a huge favor as it would get all those fan girls off my back about choosing one of them for my date."

I raise my head about an inch to study the fox before me. "Way to feed the rumors, Kurama."

"The rumors you don't care about?"

"Right. Fine, I'll save your sorry little ass."

"Thanks, Rika… I think."

"No problem." I trudge back upstairs to the room, wondering what I should do next.

There is a knock on my door. "Hey, Ri."

I jump, spinning around. I almost fall over in shock. "What did you _do _to him?" I cry softly, racing across the room to where Yusuke and Kuwabara have Sayoran handcuffed, his arms over their respective shoulders to support his weight because he was unable to do so himself. He still looks like he went through hell and back, even though I was healed. There's even a few bruises I know for a fact I didn't give him!

Yusuke shrugs. "He won't talk. But he demanded to see you before we sent him back, and we thought we'd humor him. Why?"

"You can't send him back!" I hiss. Sayoran smiles. "He's hurt because of me, and I won't have you shoving him back to Makai like that!"

"But he's just a demon!" argues Kuwabara haughtily.

I glare. "A demon that saved me. And, he's my best friend. He's been looking for me, and it almost got him killed—"

"By you," Sayoran interrupts, amused.

"Yes, by me, but that's not the point! He's staying here with me, got it?"

Yusuke shrugs, looking a little worried that I was getting so worked up. "Fine, whatever. Just don't overdo anything… you're not completely healed, remember?"

I smile. "Of course." The door shuts behind them, leaving me and Sayoran alone in the room.

"You really should rest," he says.

I hug him as tight as I can without reopening the wound. "I'm so sorry," I reply, my voice strong and at a normal level.

He laughs. "It's nothing. You and Kumiko healed most of it, so I'm fine. Just get some rest."

"Stay here with me?"

He raises an eyebrow.

I smile sheepishly. "I missed you… and if anything happens to alert Yukito or Kiyoshi to the fact that you're still alive, then we're both dead."

"True."

* * *

A/N: Had to re-edit this chapter... the site keeps taking out spaces between the words and it bugs the hell out of me. 


	15. So Painful

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long... I'm just that lazy, I guess. Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

_**Kumiko**_

_Conversational Thoughts_

**Written

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"So Painful"

* * *

I wake with a start, glancing automatically about the room. My eyes soften as they land on Sayoran's sleeping form on the other side of the rather large bed. I smile, slipping out of the bed to hunt for something to eat in the fridge downstairs.

Rummaging through this crap is making me lose my appetite. It's time I got something good to eat so I don't actually starve!

"You can't sneak away without me knowing, Ri." I whip around to face Sayoran.

"Don't scare me like that, Sy," I breathe.

"Sorry," he responds absently. He looks past me into the fridge, grimacing.

I get an idea. "Hey, why don't we go to the mall?"

"The mall?"

"Yeah… I need to get a…" shudder "…dress for homecoming, and we both need some edible food… the mall's a great place to go for everyone!"

"Everyone being the two of us?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Why're you even going to homecoming?" Sayoran grumbles.

After some breakfast at the food court, I dragged him into some random shop that had dresses on display in the window.

"'Cause Kurama needs someone to save his wimpy ass from his fan girls," I retort.

Sayoran snorts; I grin.

"Well?" I step out of the dressing room.

Sayoran's eyes are huge. "Wow…"

I blush. "Okay then…"

* * *

We sit down for lunch, once again in the food court. "You know, I think this is the first time I've eaten so much in one day in about three years," I comment absently, munching on the fries.

Sayoran looks up from his plate with a frown. "You only got a few fries, and you had a sip of my smoothie for breakfast. Are you serious?"

I nod.

"Are you anorexic or something?"

I laugh. "No, never. I just hate all the food at home and school, so I don't eat unless I go somewhere, and I'm too lazy and antisocial to do that, so…"

"Well, I'm just gonna have to bring you food, then, aren't I?" Sayoran questions, frowning.

I smile. "You don't have to do that."

He looks at me seriously. "Yes, I do. I won't have you starving just because you don't like the food around you."

I shrug. "Its fine, rea—" My phone goes off. I wince. Kiyoshi… "I… I gotta go, Sy. See you at home."

"Wait, why?"

"I just do. Bye!" I answer the phone, cursing under my breath. "Yeah?"

"Rika, darling… we need to talk."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

"Kiyoshi?"

"Rika, Rika, Rika… I haven't seen you in a while. How are things?" Kiyoshi asks, smiling pleasantly.

"Um…" I blink in confusion. "Fine, I suppose."

"Good, good…" He stands and strides over to me. "I got an interesting report from your brother the other day, Sweetie."

I flinch inwardly. "Oh really?"

"Yes… he told me a fascinating story about that dog demon I sent you to kill. What was his name? Sayoran, I believe." Despite the gentle tone, I can see the deadly glint in Kiyoshi's eyes.

"Is… is that all?"

Kiyoshi steps even closer so that our bodies are almost touching. "No. He told me that you spared the damned thing, and, to make you situation much, much worse, allowed him to stay with you. Is this true, Pet?"

I look away, hoping for something, anything to distract him. "Well, I—"

"Don't tell me you 'love' him, child. I've heard it too many times, and I can see you don't just by looking in your eyes."

My head snaps back so as to glare at the wolf demon. "Not in the way you mean, no. But he's my best friend, always has been. And I do love him… like a member of my family," I hiss.

Kiyoshi raises an eyebrow.

"Well… maybe not my family," I amend. "A normal, functional family. Oh, you know what I mean!"

"I see," Kiyoshi muses.

I feel a hand at my throat in an instant. The door rattles with the force of my body being slammed into the wall beside it. I gasp, struggling a little, but my feet don't even reach the ground.

"You bitch," he growls, baring sharp fangs.

I whimper. "I'm sorry! He won't do any harm, I swear. He was just looking for me is all—"

"Oh, is that all?" Kiyoshi sneers sarcastically. "Well, that just makes everything better, doesn't it?"

"Please, I meant no harm—"

"This is worse than you getting captured by the Reikai Tantei, Rika. Much worse."

I feel a tear slipping down my cheek. "He won't be a problem…" I choke out.

Kiyoshi smiles sadistically, drawing a dagger across my still wounded stomach. "Damn right, Rika. Another assassin is finishing what you started. By the time I let you out of here, he'll be dead, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I gasp. "No, please, don't!"

"You brought this on yourself, Sweetie. It's your fault."

I feel a sob wrack my body. Kiyoshi snarls angrily. "You remember what happens when you cry, do you not?"

I nod.

"What? Tell me now!" His claws sink into my shoulders and drag painfully down my arms.

"I will be found by the target and killed."

"And what happens when you cry in my presence?"

I begin to tremble in fear.

"You remember."

"I do."

"You are afraid." Claws scratch across my collarbone.

"I am."

I hear a sickening crack and hold back a scream. This is how I was trained, I remind myself. This is what happens when I disobey… My left arm hangs limply at my side.

"You cry but you don't scream. I want to hear you scream, Rika." Kiyoshi throws me across the room carelessly, watching with amusement until I crash into the cabinet in which Kiyoshi keeps several fragile, irreplaceable objects. "You bitch!" he shouts.

I whimper again, struggling to repress Kumiko, who fights to kill the wolf demon. "I'm sorry, Tou-san," I murmur, all tears gone from my eyes. Physical pain I can handle; the more I feel, the less likely I am to cry.

He lifts me from the floor roughly. "That won't save you anymore, Rika. You're not seven."

I nod, wincing inwardly as my arm throbs. Kiyoshi pulls my face closer, kissing me violently. I struggle against this, too.

"What's the matter, dearest?" he coos. "Don't you know not to squirm when I'm punishing you?"

"Punishment? This is a new low for you, bastard." I gasp, clapping my still usable hand over my mouth in shock over what Kumiko had just spat at him.

Kiyoshi's face contorts in rage. "You'll pay for what that spirit said to me, Rika."

"I know," I whisper, quivering under his furious gaze.

My back is slammed into the wall again, then I get tossed around, sliding across the familiar desk to get the usual amount of staples jabbed into me as I hit the stapler. I groan.

"You could end it all. I'm sure your friend is dead by now. I would let you go if you would just scream for me."

I can't. My brain won't let me. Instead, I stay silent, wilting, trying to melt into the wooden structure beneath me.

"Although… perhaps I have something better in store for you."

I cough slightly, tensing with the pain. Kiyoshi frowns, staring emotionlessly at me on the desk. "You're in my way. I need this desk for my paperwork." He shoves me mercilessly to the floor, listening with me as my ribs crack.

I sigh mentally, just barely able to stay conscious.

"Sir, your appointment?" Kiyoshi's secretary reminds, poking her head through the door without a glance in my direction.

"Ah, yes." He turns to me. "I want you gone by the time I get back. I'll call on you later, my little song bird. You can prove your loyalty to me soon."

I feel myself spiral into unconsciousness.


	16. Help Me

Author's Note: Some OOC-ness… Someone was kind enough to remind me to update, which is good because I tend to lose track of time. Anyway, here's another little chapter thing for you.

* * *

_**Kumiko**_

_Conversational Thoughts_

**Hiei's thoughts (But only for this chapter… I think)

* * *

**

Chapter 16

"Help Me"

* * *

I blink slowly, unable to remember why I hurt so badly for a moment. Then, it all comes back to me…

I need to get out of here! Who knows how long I've been out; Kiyoshi could be back any minute, and I have to stay out of his sight for a while.

But how? I can't move very much. My phone must have fallen out of my pocket because it's just beyond the reach of my fingers. I have no way to contact anyone, which might be a problem.

I look around, ignoring the pain to the best of my ability. This place really is a mess. Kiyoshi'll have a hell of a time cleaning up. You know, if he would quit getting angry at me, he wouldn't have to fix everything all the time.

Something is searching for me. I can tell. It presses against the barriers of my mind, seeking entrance. Something or someone that wants to find me. Maybe is even worried about me. Who knows? But I have to figure out who it is.

Hiei.

I drop the shields that protect my thoughts instantly, reaching for what could be my only chance for help.

_Hiei?_ I ask quietly.

**Rika, where are you?** he demands angrily. **We've been looking for you for an hour.**

_Well, so-rry_, I think sarcastically. _I was busy getting my ass kicked._

**I don't care.**

_You just asked!_

**But I don't care. Get back here now.**

_Can't._

**And why not?**

'_Cause, I'm severely injured and can't even move._

**…**

_You gonna come help me or not?_ I hiss as I feel my consciousness beginning to leave me.

**I don't know where you are,** he reminds me.

_I—I'm—_I break off, unable to continue._ I can't keep this up._

Kumiko surges past me, barely able to stay awake herself. **_Listen, jackass, she needs to rest. I'll direct you._**

**Who're you?** Hiei asks.

_**Kumiko.**_

**The evil spirit living inside Rika?**

_**That's me. Now…**_

I do not hear any more.

* * *

I wonder vaguely why I feel like I'm moving. I probably am, really, since I can feel the wind against my back. But how? Someone must be carrying me, because the other side is _really_ warm.

I force my eyes open wearily, trying to get my bearings. I still feel warm, even with the obvious chill in the air, which is surprising to me as I am used to being so cold. I'm being held in someone's muscular arms as they travel, my head against their chest and my hands subconsciously gripping the black material of their shirt. I look up.

"Hiei?" I mumble, blinking to make sure I'm seeing right.

He looks down at me, his eyes flashing. "You're in serious shit, Rika."

I smile weakly. "I figured I would be."

"But first," he says, looking away from me and back to his path of travel. "We have to get Yukina to heal you."

I nod, letting my eyes close but not allowing myself to sleep.

"Rika."

"Hm?"

"There's… something you should know."

"What?" I look up again, startled by the hesitant, almost concerned tone in his voice.

"Sayoran…" What Kiyoshi said to me floods into my mind, making me tense. "I'm sorry, we didn't know until he was dead."

Fresh tears gather in my eyes, one sliding down my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he says again, his voice and face sincere.

I can only nod. I take a shaky breath blinking the salty water back.

"It's okay to cry," he informs me emotionlessly.

I shake my head. "That's half the reason I'm like this."

Hiei stops dead in his tracks, setting me on my feet and letting go. "What do you mean?"

"I was beaten because I started crying. And because I let Sayoran live…" I struggle to remain upright.

A growl escapes his lips. "That's inhumane."

I laugh bitterly. "He's a demon. He doesn't have to be humane." I begin to sway dangerously.

Hiei's arms circle my waist, pulling me against him. I tense again, my eyes wide.

"Hiei—"

"What?"

"Kurama told me what's going on."

"Did he now?"

"We can't—"

"Rika, I don't give a shit. I'm not letting go. You need someone to hold you."

"How insightful," I mutter. "And what about you?"

He stays silent for a moment. "I…" He stops talking.

"You what?" I prod.

"I need…" He lets his voice trail off again.

"Oh, come off it and say what you want to say, Hiei!" I shout.

Hiei raises and eyebrow. "Did you just yell at me?" he asks.

I blush, burying my head against his chest in embarrassment.

He tilts my head up, smirking. "At least you're louder. I much prefer this to your whispering. Easier to hear, you know."

"Fine, but what were you going to say?" I persist.

"I need you," Hiei finishes finally.

I could swear my heart just stopped. I stare at him in blank surprise, unsure of what to do. "Y- You—" I stutter. "What?"

"I need you," he repeats, obviously amused at my reaction.

I lean into his embrace, thinking. Or trying to. It seems my brain has stopped, too.

"Hiei?" I ask timidly.

"What, kitten?" he murmurs.

I glare instantly, recalling the incident when he used the name to insult me. "Don't call me that."

"But it suits you."

I sigh, shaking my head and dropping the subject for the time being. "How'd you find me?" As far as I know, none of the Reikai Tantei know where Kiyoshi's office is.

"Kumiko."

"Oh… right…" Great.

"She's a real bitch, you know that?"

"Yup." I smile, snuggling closer to the warmth Hiei radiates.

He holds me at arms length for a minute. "You're okay with this, then?"

I think for a moment more. "I… guess so. As long as Yukito doesn't know."

"Why? He's your brother."

"Yes, but he's the one that told my boss about Sayoran, and I don't trust him in the least."

"He what!"

"Yeah… don't blame him, though," I say hurriedly as Hiei starts to let go of me. "He had to. Plus… it's kinda what my entire family does, so…"

"You're entire family?" Hiei questions, staring down at me.

I laugh lightly. "You're full of questions, aren't you? Yes, my entire family. It's like we hold secret grudges against each other or something… only we don't… that I know of."

He nods hesitantly. "How many of you are there?"

"Well," I lift my usable hand, ticking off the names. "There's Yukito, obviously, my triplets, Dalli and Ember, and… me."

Hiei picks me up again, cradling me against his chest as he runs. "What about your parents?"

I snort. "Don't know, don't care."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"We're here."

I look up. In front of my house, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are looking around frantically as though it's the only place left for me to be. Yukito stands on the porch, obviously knowing where I was and therefore not having a reason to search. They don't notice us arriving.

But Yukito does. He watches without emotions as Hiei carries me closer. I stare back, just as blankly, my eyes showing everything, and yet nothing at all. Yukito looks away, over at Kira who is pacing the railing restlessly.

Hiei clears his throat loudly, stopping on the pathway. The others run over, yelling something about 'letting them know where I'm going' at me. I shudder slightly, wincing at the volume of their voices. Hiei notices and holds me a little tighter.

Which is exactly what Yukito notices.

"Shut up, you idiots," Hiei hisses, setting my feet on the ground but still supporting me.

I smile gratefully, leaning on him tiredly. "Sorry," I murmur. "I was called away."

"You scared us to death!" exclaims Yusuke. I shrug. "And then, Sayoran came back with some bag he said you'd bought at the mall and that you'd run off on him when your phone started ringing. Then, he goes and gets himself killed and—"

"Yusuke," Kurama reprimands softly, motioning to me with his head.

"Oh…"

I stare at the ground, getting myself under control.

Kuwabara slings an arm about my shoulders. "We'll just get you fixed… Hey, why're you clenching your teeth like that? You'll get a headache, you know."

He's leaning on my arm. My BROKEN arm. It hurts like hell! I feel my knees give out completely, my eyes squeezing shut. I feel like I'm going to hurl… or at least pass out.

"Baka, her arm's broken," Hiei growls, somehow shoving the oaf off me with one hand while lifting me again with the other. "Someone get Yukina here."

Kuwabara jumps happily. "I will!"

Hiei begins to growl a protest, but I tug at his shirt, pointing to Kira who looks like she's about to kill him anyway. He nods and carries me past Yukito and lays me down on the couch.

And then… nothing.

* * *

Author's Note: Well... that's it for now! Sorry about the OOC-ness, but it couldn't be helped. Remember to review!

Ja ne,

Miichiko


	17. To Dance

Author's Note: So much to do, so little time. Ah well. Here you go. Enjoy…

**Written**

_Conversational Thoughts_

_**Kumiko

* * *

**_

Chapter 17

"To Dance"

* * *

I blink slowly, my eyes not entirely focused, but still stumbling through the house. I trip over the last stair and land with a soft thud on my stomach. I sigh, pushing myself back up and continuing into my room.

I don't remember being healed. I don't even remember Yukina being here. Just that I fell asleep injured and woke up in working order. Nothing wrong with that, I suppose, I just feel like I missed something.

A gentle knock sounds upon my door, Kurama entering shortly after. He crossed the room to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Hey," he greets, looking a little concerned. I smile tiredly back in reply. "Better sleep; you've got school in the morning." He stands and walks away.

"Kurama." He stops. "That can't be the only reason you came in here." I give him a reproving look. He sighs and sits down again.

"No," he admits. "I was just thinking… and it seems to me, from that conversation we had down by the river that you and your sister used to visit (Chapter 13)… that you knew Kuronue. Like… how you were saying maybe you had a lover in the past and how you kept off the subject no matter what I asked you… maybe he was you lover?"

My jaw drops slightly. "How…?"

Kurama smiles kindly. "It just seemed so obvious once I thought about it. You said you knew my friend… indirectly, but you said it. I put two and two together, and voila!"

I shake my head. "Too smart for your own good."

Chuckling, Kurama stares out the window. "I had some help from Youko. He said he thought you were familiar, but he wasn't able to place it until you transformed into your demon form."

My nose wrinkles in agitation. "Of course."

Kurama turns his attention out the window. "So, how serious were you two?" he asks after a while.

My eyes refocus on him. "Hm?"

"How serious were you? As in, how far did you go?"

I look away, pulling the collar of my shirt down and exposing my left shoulder.

"Wow." Kurama gently touches the mark created by fangs etched into my shoulder. The same kind of mark a demon leaves on their mate. "I knew he liked you, but…"

I grab his arm, clutching it tightly. "Tell anyone and I will personally see to your slow and excruciatingly painful death."

"Don't worry; secrets safe with me." Kurama pats my head reassuringly and leaves. "Oh, Rika?" He sticks his head back through the door.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to tell Hiei before the two of you get too serious."

My breath catches in my throat. "Wh—what?"

"Well, it's sort of obvious. At least to me. I don't think the others have noticed, though." He closes the door behind him.

I drop my head into my hands, massaging my temples resignedly.

* * *

Skipping past the next day, which was Friday and another boring, average day of school, Saturday is Homecoming!

I jump, still in bed, at noon when this realization hits me. I have four hours before I have to get ready, I suppose; we don't have to be there 'til six.

I sigh. If I go downstairs, I'll have to eat because someone will force feed me. If I don't, I'll be bored.

Or not…

Hiei saunters into my room, looking around. "It's noon and you're not up yet?"

I smile sheepishly. "It's Saturday."

"So?" He plops down on my bed, sitting cross-legged.

I sit up. "So I don't want to get up, silly."

Hiei snorts, shaking his head. "Lazy."

I grin. "Yes I am. Thanks for noticing."

He growls, pulling me up into his lap. "It's not a good thing, kitten."

I raise an eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

He shakes his head, but doesn't say anything. I sink deeper into his arms, closing my eyes. I feel a finger tilting my chin up. I smile dazedly into the red orbs that are Hiei's eyes. He smirks back, leaning in to kiss me.

I turn my head slightly so he misses my lips. He growls lightly, frowning at me. I gesture to the open door, sending a gust of wind to snap it shut. I grin. "Better," I say.

He rolls his eyes. "Paranoid," he murmurs.

I shrug. "Better safe than sorry with Yukito skulking the halls," I retort.

Hiei presses his lips against mine softly at first, then more roughly. He presses me back against the headboard of the bed tightly. I moan softly, enjoying the feeling of his hand running up my leg.

But then my memories and the fears that accompany them return.

I push him away, curling into a ball and shaking slightly. Hiei, confused, puts his arm around me.

"What's wrong, kitten?" he asks softly.

I shudder. "Just… remembering…"

He frowns. "Remembering what?"

I look up at him. "My past, of course."

"And what about your past?"

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "How much did Kurama tell you?"

Hiei looks at me stoically for a moment. "Only that I should know you history before trying to make myself part of your future."

I twitch. What a Kurama-ish thing to say. He's just trying to help things along, I remind myself silently. "I… had a lover previously…"

Hiei tilts his head to the side, face expressionless. "How much previously?"

I look away. "Seventeen years."

"You're sixteen."

"Mind and body. I stopped aging at the human equivalent of sixteen. My soul is much older."

"How much older?"

"I don't know… around 100 years, I'd guess. You'd have to ask Ember to be sure; I think she figured it out somehow, I just don't care enough to ask."

Hiei stokes my hair back. "Well… I'm older than that, so I really don't see your point."

I snorted. "You asked about the lover, my age is irrelevant."

"True. Do I get to know who?"

"You don't know him. I think. Besides, he died."

"So you'll tell Kurama, but you won't tell me?"

I sigh. "Kuronue."

Hiei raises an eyebrow. "Kuronue as in Youko's partner in crime?"

I nod slowly.

"Mm…" Hiei's chin rests on the top of my head. "I see. And why does remembering him make you tremble?"

I think for a moment. "I'm… afraid of losing someone again, I suppose. Afraid I'll have to do to you what I did to him…"

Hiei frowns. "Do what?"

I shudder. "Kiyoshi… he has this necklace in his office that he uses on me. It takes the place of my bracelet, but instead of suppressing Kumiko, it suppresses me. He uses it when I don't want to do something he tells me to."

"And…?"

"And he made me kill Kuronue."

"Kurama said they were attacked by a bounty hunter."

I shake my head. "Me," I respond listlessly. "I don't want to go through that again."

"Ah."

I shake the memories and feelings off. "What about you?"

"Hm?"

"What about your past? What haunts you so badly that you distance yourself?"

Hiei shifts. "That's irrelevant."

I shake my head. "Nope. I told you about me, you have to tell me about you. Spill, fire boy."

Hiei sighs. "I was born to a race called koorime. As half fire demon, I was unwelcome on their floating island of ice. My mother's best friend threw me off the edge, supposedly to my death. I had already been deemed the Forbidden Child. From there, I was found and raised by bandits."

I tilt my head to the side questioningly. "Your mother's best friend?" I question.

Hiei nods. "She had no choice. My mother died from heartbreak shortly after."

"She wouldn't even stay alive for your sister?" I frown.

Hiei starts. "You know about my sister?"

I shrug. "I was given files of current information for all of you. Though I have to say, you and Yukina… it's really weird. You two kinda remind me of Ember and Dalli; polar opposites. Except you don't hate each other."

Hiei is speechless.

"Back to the story," I prompt.

"Right… Well, the bandits eventually grew to fear me; I was incredibly vicious and always looking for a fight. I took my leave and returned to the Koorime Island. It was there that I learned about Yukina. For a long time I sought a demon named Shigure. He's the surgeon that implanted my Jagan eye. He also taught me proper fighting technique with my sword. In exchange, I am not allowed to tell Yukina I am her brother."

"Well, that sucks. What's the point of finding her if you can't say anything?"

Hiei shifts again. "I wasn't going to tell her anyway. She deserves more than a thieving assassin for a brother. The point of it all was to make sure she stayed safe. Anyway, that's pretty much it. If you have current files, you know what I did to get here." He looks around, meaning his job.

I smile. "Yeah, I do."

"Hey, when you say your sister's name is Dalli, do you mean the thief Dalli or is it just a coincidence?"

I laugh lightly. "My sister the infamous thief. She's almost as bad a Youko was."

Hiei smirks, then changes the subject. "Are you going to eat something?" I shake my head. "Why not?"

I shrug. "Not hungry."

Hiei looks at me skeptically. "Liar."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. I just don't want to eat anything in this house."

Hiei gives me a reproachful glare. "We're going to have to talk about your eating habits sometime, kitten."

"In the mean time," I say, "I've got to get ready for Homecoming. Out."

Hiei leaves me alone to change. I do so quickly, applying what little make up I choose to wear. I finish quickly, having about five minutes to spare and decide to spend them lounging about in my room. Hiei knocks on the door again, obviously expecting me to be done already if not soon.

I grin but don't move from my position lying on my bed. "Hey."

Hiei enters, closing the door behind him. "You look great," he compliments gruffly.

I sigh, sitting up. "Thanks."

He sits beside me, tucking my black bangs behind my ear. "Don't mention it." He leans in and kisses me softly.

I smile against his lips, running my fingers through his hair. "I gotta go, Hiei," I mumble almost incoherently.

"No," Hiei growls.

I shake my head in amusement, pulling away. "Sorry. I'll see you later, though!" I jump up and hurry out the door. As I near the top of the stair, I hear Yusuke and Kurama talking.

"So, you and Rika, huh?" Yusuke teases as Kurama waits patiently for me on the couch.

The fox opens his mouth with a small frown, but I beat him to it. "We're going as _friends_, Yusuke. Nothing more," I hiss angrily.

"Ok, whatever." Yusuke rolls his eyes disbelievingly.

I shake my head.

"Rika…" Kurama breathes, staring at me with widened eyes.

I blush lightly. I am wearing a black dress; its top resembles a corset with a laced back and spaghetti straps. From the waist down the dress is looser, ending in uneven strips just above my knees. On my feet I wear two inch black stiletto heels. My hair is pulled back and clipped up, the black bangs framing my face, but held out of my eyes by silvery barrettes. There is a white-silver anklet with tiny star charms dangling from it on my right ankle. On my hands are black, fishnet, fingerless gloves that extend almost to my elbows, lacing up the middle. My eye shadow is silvery with light black eyeliner and mascara, my lips copper.

Yusuke's jaw drops.

"You look wonderful," Kurama compliments finally.

I blush deeper. "Thank you," I whisper a little nervously.

"What's all the fuss about?" asks Kuwabara, entering from the kitchen. He stares at me for a moment. "Wow…"

My blush increases yet again. "Uh… we'd better go now…" I mutter.

Kurama nods, sensing how uncomfortable I am. "Sure. See you guys later."

We leave.

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter will be the actual dance, I think. Hee hee hee! I'm incredibly hyper right now; I wrote this chapter in about an hour, so forgive me if it sucks. And… I CAN DRIVE! Muahahahaha! Watch out, I shall run you over! JK. I don't even know why I said that, I've been able to drive (legally) for about a year and a half now, so… yeah. Ja ne, minna!

Miichiko


	18. Dance Disaster

Author's Note: Hm... had an interesting thought and... well... this is what came out of it. Sorry if it sucks.

* * *

**Written**

_Conversational Thoughts_

_**Kumiko

* * *

**_

Chapter 18

"Dance Disaster"

* * *

The dance is held in the gymnasium of the school, which is decorated accordingly for this event. Balloons are tied down everywhere, some left to float along in the air. The tables are littered with glitter, as is the floor. It's dark, people are dancing as close to the DJ as they can possibly get, creating a huge mass of students in the centre of the gym. 

People greet us nicely. Or rather, they greet Kurama nicely. I'm pretty much ignored; which is fine with me. I smile sweetly, but my mind is elsewhere, mainly wondering what else I could be doing instead of wasting my time here. But I won't get into that right now.

"Suiichi, there you are!" A girl comes running towards us. "We thought you weren't going to show up!"

"And wouldn't that have been horrible," I mutter.

Kurama nudges me gently, smiling at the girl. "We're only five minutes late, Kayda."

"Yes, well…" Kayda blushed. "The others are all in there" she pointed at the gym "dancing, so you better get to it!" Kayda skips off to greet other, less important arrivals.

"Shall we?"

I look up at Kurama. "Do we have to?" I whine.

Kurama chuckles. "Yes."

Sighing, I follow the fox out onto the floor, wishing I had said no when he asked me.

_**You could be anywhere right now, but nooo, you have to go to a stupid dance with Kurama. Way to go, Rika.**_

_Shut up, Kumiko._

_**Let me out, I can get us out of this mess.**_

The song's upbeat tune and rhythm are catchy, and soon have me dancing easily. I glance around me only to meet jealous glares from several girls. I wince, turning my attention back to Kurama.

_Yeah, because I obviously need more attention. If you haven't noticed, most people don't just suddenly go on killing sprees, bitch. Stay where you are._

The fox is a good dancer, to say the least. He moves with the music so fluidly, it's actually kind of amazing just to watch. He keeps his attention on me in the hopes that the girls will quit staring, but he still upholds that kind, gentle aura he exudes at school.

_**Your loss.**_

_I know._

The song ends, and Kurama motions to an empty table. I follow him and sit down as he gets something to drink.

"Having fun?" he asks, smiling. He sits next to me, placing a bottle of water in front of me.

I shrug. "It's ok. I wish people would stop staring, though. It's quite annoying."'

"I know what you mean," Kurama responds, nodding.

"Hey there, Rika." A boy from school, a year above us, leans on the table, grinning wolfishly at me. "Your looking great tonight. Wanna dance?"

I smile innocently. "Sorry, I'm here with him," I reply, placing a hand on Kurama's shoulder and mercilessly supporting the rumors flying around.

"But you're just friends, right?" he asks, looking a little crestfallen.

Neither one of us graced him with a response, but we smiled the same smile, the kind that does not certify or deny anything.

"Oh…" he left, and was seen shortly after talking to his friends and pointing at us.

Kurama turned to me. "You're not helping your case at all."

I smile. "I know. But the only reason I'm here is to help you, so why should I dance with and imbecile like him?"

"Rika," Kurama says in a warning tone.

Kayda and Lindsay sit down at the table opposite us, glaring daggers at me. I raise an eyebrow when they turn to Kurama, all smiles.

"Minamino-kun, is it true that you two are going out?" Lindsay asks, her eyes pleading with him to deny everything.

Kurama gives his noncommittal smile. They turn to me.

"You stole him! You put him under some kind of spell, witch!" Kayda hisses.

I shake my head. "Poor, delusional girls. Only able to chase boys they can never have. It's sad, really."

Kayda shrieks in outrage. "Why you conniving little-!"

I stand, still smiling amusedly, and pull Kurama up, not letting go of his arm once he is on his feet. "Come on, let's dance. We can leave these two to stew in their anger for a while."

Kurama chuckles.

We walk out on the dance floor, ignoring the hissed threats, pleadings, and accusations. I turn to Kurama once we reach a not too crowded, but not too empty spot.

"Looks like we're unofficially going out, Kura," I say with a teasing grin.

"Oh my. Hiei's not going to take this well," he returned, continuing the joke.

I nod seriously, though my tone suggests that I'm still fooling around. "I'll have to hide you until this boils over. Or until you're dead. Either way…"

He laughs and puts his hands on my waist as a slow song starts. I let my hands clasp behind his neck, resting my head on his chest as we move slowly, in time with the music.

"Oh, now people are actually going to believe it," Kurama murmurs.

I shrug. "At least they'll stop bothering you as much," I reply.

"True…"

I sigh, closing my eyes. "Can we go now? We made an appearance, I kept the girls off your back, and there are at least a thousand things I would rather be doing."

"In a bit," Kurama responds.

I open my eyes, glaring. "Meanie."

"That's the best you could come up with?"

"Nope. I just felt like saying it. So there!"

"Rika…"

"Alright, I'll stop."

"Hey," several girls and a few boys surround us. "We heard you were going out," one comments offhandedly.

We give no response.

"And we don't believe it," says another.

I smile. "You don't have to believe it," I return. Kurama nods in agreement.

"Yeah well, we want you to prove it to us."

"Oh?" Kurama questions. "And how, pray tell, are we supposed to do that?"

"We want you to kiss."

I blink. _Oh no… no, no, no, no, no! _The color drains from my face. "Excuse me?"

"Kiss,"repeats a boy, grinning evilly. "Unless you aren't really going out."

I take a deep breath. "No problem…" I force myself to smile. "Right, Suiichi?"

"Oh." He looks at me, startled. "Of course."

I turn towards him, leaning up as he leans down. Our lips meet in the middle, softly, barely even touching. After a moment, we both breakaway, somewhat embarrassed but hiding it well.

"Fine," grunts another of the boys. "But we're watching. We'll find out what's really going on, trust me." They leave unhappily.

"Ooo, who's the hottie?" I hear a girl squealing somewhere behind me.

I look back at her, then in the direction she is peering. My eyes widen and I gasp inaudibly, staring across the room. "Oh shit."

"What?" Kurama turns to look also, keeping his arm around me. He pales at what he sees. "Hiei…"

The fire and ice demon is glaring at us, sitting at the table where we had been. With every word spoken by Lindsay or Kayda, who were sitting next to him and looking like they were going to cry, his eyes darkened.

"I'm going to fix this before it gets out of hand," I whisper, pulling away.

"No!" Kurama grabs my wrist, holding me back. I glance at Hiei nervously; his glare has turned deadly. "Don't leave me here alone with all those girls!"

I shake my head, giving him a helpless look, then jerk my hand away from him. I walk briskly towards Hiei, evading questions and people who want to know why I just up and left Suiichi in the middle of a dance.

"Hiei," I say nervously, "what are you doing here?"

Hiei snorts. "You obviously didn't want me here, onna," he hisses angrily.

Lindsay and Kayda stop talking to stare. "Wait," begins Lindsay, "are you two going out?"

"No," spits Hiei.

"Go away, girls," I say in a tone that leaves no room for argument. They do so. "Will you let me explain?" I demand impatiently, not wanting the matter to go any further.

"No."

"Hiei…"

Hiei stands, scowling. "Look, onna, I don't care what your reasoning is. I don't ever want to talk to you again, let alone see your face."

"Well that's kinda too bad, isn't it," I grind out before I can stop myself. "Since you live at my house and all."

"And you, fox!" Hiei snarls. "You could have your choice of any woman. Yet you feel the need to muscle in on my territory! What's wrong with you?"

Hiei turns on his heel and stocks away, leaving the dance. I sigh and close my eyes momentarily, trying to get myself back under control.

"You ok?" Kurama comes up behind me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him, my vision blurry with unshed tears. "Now can we go?" I whisper in a choked voice.

He nodds.

* * *

"Go on home, Kurama, I'm going to stay here for a while," I say as we near the park. 

Kurama turns to look quizzically at me. "Why?"

I shrug while removing my shoes and placing them next to a bench. "I'm going to run a few laps; it calms me down and helps me think."

"Alright, be careful." He continues on his way home.

I sigh and begin my slow pace on the dirt trail that many joggers use.

_**What's there to think about? Now all your distractions have been eliminated.**_

_Right, because now I'm _so _focused on whatever it is Kiyoshi wants me to do._

_**You could be, if you just forgot about Hiei. Trust me; nothing would make your life easier.**_

_No thanks, Kumiko, I'll deal with this on my own, if you don't mind._

_**I do mind.**_

_Too bad._

I sever the connection, rounding the last turn of what must be my fifth lap. I frown wondering how this could be, when I realize I must have sped up while arguing with Kumiko. I'm going pretty fast, which may be why I'm already out of breath. I flop down on the bench and strap my shoes on again.

So much for calming.

Time to go home.

* * *

I open the door, ignoring Yusuke's cry of "Oh, good, you're home!" and running up to my room. I slam the door and sink into my bed, petting Kira gently with one hand and trying to undo the dress with the other. 

"Rika!" Kuwabara shouts pounding on my door.

I glare crossly. "Go away!"

"Open up or we're coming in anyway!" Yusuke fires back.

"Like hell you are!" I hiss just loudly enough for them to hear.

Kurama's voice is the next I hear. "I really think you should see this, Rika. It _is _addressed to you."

I wrench the door open. "And you opened it?"

"No, it's more like a postcard we found on the table. We saw the other side before we knew whom it was for," he replies calmly. "By the way, we can't seem to find your brother anywhere."

I feel a stab of fear in my heart. Snatching the note away from Yusuke, I scan it quickly.

**I will meet you at nine. You may see Hiei then, but don't expect anything. Don't be late.**

**-Kei**

I stifle an outraged shout.

"So you see our predicament. He didn't even leave a place to meet him," Kurama begins before I cut him off.

"He didn't need to." I look at the clock beside my bed. 8:45. "I'm going; I'll be back later, hopefully with Hiei."

"Wait!" Yusuke and Kuwabara block my path. "Where do you think you're going without us?"

I stare emotionlessly at them for a minute before a wind picks up out of nowhere and I disappear, traveling by means unknown even to me. I am dropped unceremoniously to the floor, landing on my hands and knees like any good cat.

A demon steps out of the shadows, smiling a welcome at me. "Rika," he greets, "it really has been too long."

I grumble something under my breath, but he doesn't catch it in the least.

The demon is somewhat lanky, with tiny red eyes and long white hair. His skin is a sickly green, and he is clothed in a nice whit suit. He bares his sharp white fangs at me again.

"Come, I'll show you what you are bargaining for today," he instructs, turning and leading me down a stone hallway.

I shudder with cold, gazing around me in a strange way. This place seems so familiar to me, but I can't quite place it.

We turn down another corridor which ends in a huge steel door, locked and bolted several times.

"He is in here," the demon says, opening the door.

I step inside and have to contain myself from rushing to Hiei's side. As it is, I want to punch the asshole behind me into oblivion.

Hiei is hanging from his arms on the far wall, his shackles suppressing his energy just as my bracelet does to me. His chin has dropped against his chest, giving him a resting appearance, but at the same time he looks so alert. It appears as though someone has whipped him, since there are lashes all over his body and a pool of blood beneath him on the concrete floor.

I turn away, looking impassively at the demon. "What do you want?"

* * *

Author's Note: Ooo, what now? Anyone care to take a guess? Whether you do or not, it's time to REVIEW because we all know you aren't _really _scared of that little purple button. And I promise nothing bad will happen when you push it, so cut me some slack and tell me what you think!

Miichiko


	19. Proposition

Author's Note: Hah! I knew I had this one written down somewhere! It just took a while to go through all the random papers to find it... anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Written**

_Conversational Thoughts_

_**Kumiko

* * *

**_

Chapter 19

"Proposition"

* * *

The demon looks at me for a moment. I glare impatiently.

"Don't be so hasty, Rika. Your brother sends information both to Kiyoshi and us, and we decided he was the best choice to force you all to comply."

_**I should murder him.**_

_Like hell._

I shake my head. "He's got nothing to do with it," I say in a strained voice. "I would have though Kira, or maybe Kurama, but him?"

"We received… interesting news, to say the least. We trust Yukito to be honest, despite your blood relationship."

_**See what happens when you let your brother hang around?**_

_Kumiko…_

I sigh, knowing there is no use arguing with him when a thought occurs to me. "Hey, Kei, how'd you capture someone as powerful as Hiei?" I ask.

The demon, Kei, shrugs. "We surprised him." At my disbelieving snort, he elaborates. "He seemed a little upset at the time and wasn't really paying attention. We had at least three thousand men after him at once, and with his lack of focus combined with sheer numbers, he went down. Though I must say, he put up quite a fight; only ten of our soldiers returned."

"Ah…"

_**That's your fault, you know. Distracting him with that little kiss you gave Kurama.**_

_Now is not the time._

**_On the contrary, now is the perfect time. After all, since when have you been anything more than a distraction to him, a tool used to relieve his boredom?_**

"But please, you look like you're holding back some of those emotions. Go; talk with him for a while." Kei instructs. "I won't tell if you won't."

I bite my lip. I've known Kei almost as long as I've known Kiyoshi, and I've always been able to trust him, but can I believe him while he's acting on Kiyoshi's orders? Deciding to take the chance, I rush to Hiei's side.

He is unconscious from what I can tell, perhaps bored into sleep. Timidly, I reach out a hand to touch his cheek. Hiei's eyes snap open and he growls dangerously. My hand jerks back suddenly in shock.

_**Scared?**_

_I wish I could kill you._

_**I know.**_

"Hiei…" I murmur, reaching forward again. My fingertips hover just above his skin, hesitating for the glare he is sending me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at that damned dance with your beloved _Kurama_?" he spits.

A slightly hurt look crosses my face. It seems as though Kumiko was right; I was a temporary relationship, a mere distraction from boredom. At least to him. "I don't love Kurama," I reply.

Hiei grunts and rolls his eyes. "Could have fooled me."

_**I told you…**_

_Not now!_

"Hiei, the _point_ was to fool people. To get them off Kurama's back. Honestly, it didn't mean a thing to either of us!"

"Oh, that makes it so much better!" he shouts.

I wince, feeling tears gather in my eyes. I remind myself that crying is weakness, not to mention severely punishable. "I know; I'm sorry. Very, very, very sorry. I didn't mean for you to see something like that. I didn't even mean for it to go that far, but… Look, the point is I _don't _love him."

Hiei's glare doesn't lessen. "Does it look like I care?"

_**Nope, and neither do I. In fact, if I had my way, we'd get out of here and leave you to die.**_

_Would you shut up?_

My hand drops to my side, my eyes focusing on the floor some feet away. "I… I guess not."

"Right. What did you come here for anyway?" he asks harshly.

I start, remembering the original purpose of my being here. "I'm supposed to get you out," I whisper, looking back into his eyes.

"Well don't. Get someone else to do it. You stay away from me, got it?"

My temper flares. "Oh, just shut up for a moment!" I retaliate. "I'm not going to leave you here, and no one else is going to be able to come! You are coming with me when I leave or you are going to rot here in this damned cell for the rest of eternity!"

Hiei studies my face for a moment. "I'd rather die. And why would you want to help me? You've got Kurama waiting back home; in fact, I bet he's worried sick about you. You should go back to him," he says quietly.

**_I _don't_ want to help you._**

_You're very distracting, and for your information, I _do

"Lay off, Hiei! Kurama's nice, and a good person! I was trying to help out! That doesn't mean I love him, 'cause I sure as hell don't! And further more-"

"You've already said that, Bitch-"

"I've been putting up with your crap for long enough, Hiei Jaganshi! At this moment in time, I don't care what you think, feel, or have to say! I'm getting you out of here whether or not you would rather die! And I'll tell you now: I don't care if you appreciate it or not, you better not start griping or anything, because this is a hell of a lot of trouble to go through!" I scream angrily.

"Why the hell are you going through all this trouble if you're just going to ditch us all the moment Koenma decides on your punishment?" he shouts back.

"Because-" I break off, blinking. My voice lowers so Hiei can barely hear it. "Because I love you."

_**Rika, what the hell are you thinking!**_

_Um… I'm not…_

_**Obviously.**_

Hiei, having already prepared a snappy comeback for whatever I replied, balked. This was obviously not what he had been expecting. "You…"

I turn away, shocked at what I had just said. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't burden you with unwanted feelings. Just… forget about it, ok?"

"Rika—"

I face Kei, who is watching us with an amused smirk on his face. I sigh; I can already tell he's formulating ways to blackmail me with this information. "I knew you were close," he practically squealed with glee, "but I had no idea it ran so deep!"

"What do you want, Kei?"

Kei looks slightly confused. "You… don't know?"

I shake my head.

A delighted look embeds itself on his face. "You've lost some standing with the boss then, have you? Not a precious little angel who can do no wrong and follows every order to the letter?"

I don't reply. Behind me, I hear Hiei growl a little.

"Ooooh, I can't wait to find out what you did!" he chirps, jumping around like a delighted rabbit.

_**Can I kill him?**_

_Maybe later._

"This is just wonderful!"

"Kei…" I hiss dangerously, underlies of Kumiko's harsh voice pushing through.

Kei stops, still smiling. "Ok, so—"

"Would someone mind filling me in?" Hiei asks crossly.

"He doesn't know?" squeaks Kei.

I roll my eyes. "I don't have a death wish, Kei, of course he doesn't know."

"Can I tell him? He has to find out sooner or later."

"No."

_**Let him tell.**_

_No!_

_**I'm only trying to help.**_

_Well stop it!_

"Please?" Kei whined.

"Stop that! And no!"

"Somebody tell me!"

I hang my head in defeat. "Alright, alright… Hiei, Kiyoshi is my boss. He's raised me from a child, and he's like a father to me. Under normal circumstances, I would just kill you, as my orders _should _have been, but he said to bide my time and get close, then he would give me more instructions. But—"

"So this was all just some twisted way to get to us!"

_**Yes.**_

"No! …Well, yeah. But only in the beginning! Honestly, I'm not sure I could kill any of you now. As I was saying, I might have _kinda _disobeyed orders with Sayoran, and several times I got in trouble for things I did or did not do with you and the others, so… I'm not 'trustworthy' to Kiyoshi right now." I look over my shoulder apologetically. "Anyway, if we could get on with whatever it is we need to do…?"

_**And now you're in trouble for telling!**_

_Do I have to strangle you to shut you up?_

_**Probably. Unfortunately, that would also kill you.**_

…_I hate you._

Kei nods. "There will be a tournament in six months. Teams must be at least six people in number. More information will be sent to you on the twelfth of January."

"I accept these terms," I respond quietly, a slight frown on my marring my features. "Anything else?"

"Nope. You can go." Kei turns and leaves, pushing a button near the door. I feel my energy drain almost instantly, my knees threatening to buckle. Kei looks back at me with a smirk; I don't let anything show on my face.

_**Bastard. Can I kill him now?**_

_Does it look like I have the energy to do anything right now?_

_**No, but I do.**_

_Yeah, because I'm obviously stupid enough to let you loose._

_**You're no fun.**_

_Thank you._

Hiei falls to his knees, not prepared for the sudden release. He rights himself quickly and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn slightly to look at him, half afraid. "I never said your feelings were unwanted," he murmurs.

I blink, then smile softly. "That's nice to know…"

"So," he looks around. "How do we get out of here?"

"Oh… well, I'm not really sure…"

* * *

Author's Note: I've really got nothing to say... Remember to review!

To all people who reviewed anonymously: Thank you very much!


	20. Accepted with a Condition

Author's Note: Ok, I finally got it posted. I'll admit, I had this finished maybe... two weeks ago... um... I just didn't have the time to post it. Ok, I'm lying, I did. I just didn't feel like it. Deal. And enjoy!

* * *

**Written**

_Conversational Thoughts_

_**Kumiko

* * *

**_

Chapter 20

"Accepted with a Condition"

…

"What do you mean you're 'not really sure'?"

"Well, I've never actually _walked_ into this compound; I've always been summoned."

"You can be summoned?"

"Write my name in blood and I'm automatically there."

"Hn," Hiei replied, smirking. I can just see the gears turning in his head; he's plotting ways to abuse this knowledge, no doubt. "So, how else can we leave?"

"Well…" My knees give way and I collapse back into Hiei's arms, transforming into my demon form.

"What was that?" he demands as he sets me gently on the floor and sits down.

With a tired shrug, I lean my head against his shoulder. "He pushed the button that released you and suddenly I didn't have any strength. Don't know why… However, if I rest for a while I can probably get us out of here."

Hiei nods, putting his arm around me. He rubs my cat ears gently, which in turn makes me smile and purr, snuggling deeper into his side. Hiei rests his chin against the top of my head, still petting me absently.

"Kitten?"

"Yeah?" Having gotten used to the name, I disregarded the insult it had started as.

"What about the others?"

"Well…" I think for a minute. "There's nothing we can really do at this point—"

"No, I mean if we can contact them they can summon you, right? And then we'd be out of here."

I ponder for a moment. "I suppose so," I agree slowly. "But it's going to take a lot of energy to actually _summon _me, since I don't have any of my own, and you have to come as well.

Hiei snorts in amusement. "So basically we're doomed."

"Possibly." I pull out my cell phone. "Now… what was that number again?" I think and then punch in the numbers.

"Hello?" Yusuke's voice sounds on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Yusuke. Listen—"

"Rika! Where are you? Did you get Hiei? When will you get back? What were the demands? Who—"

"Yusuke, please! In order: I have no clue; yes; as soon as you follow my instructions; and I'll tell you later. Any other questions can wait. Now, I need you to write my name in blood… but in English."

"Why English?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "It's my first language, and the only way it'll work. Just do it!"

"But…" There is a sound much like the shuffling of feet, as a child does when it's in trouble. "I don't know English…"

My eye twitches.

_**This could be a problem.**_

_You think? _I ask sarcastically.

_**Yup.**_

"Yusuke, would you put Kurama on the phone?"

I hear shouting in the background, followed shortly by running.

"Why Kurama?" asks Hiei, staring blankly at a wall. I glance up without really moving; he's still mad at Kurama and I, perhaps?

"Yusuke doesn't know English."

Hiei snorts. "I'll bet."

"Rika?" This time Kurama's voice floats from my phone.

"Oh, hey! Look, if it's not too much trouble, we'd really like to get out of here – wherever 'here' is. I need you to write my name in blood, in English."

"Um… alright…" Kurama sounds skeptical.

I think for a moment. "And, just so you know, since I have no energy of my own, you people will be doing all the work. It'll take a bit to get us both back."

Kurama sighs. "Sure. See you in a few."

I hang up with a sigh, leaning back into Hiei's arms. I feel my eyes closing, exhaustion from stress and worry catching up with me.

"Sleep, kitten," Hiei orders. "You're no use to anyone in this state."

Eyes closed, I respond sleepily, "Gee thanks. Are you going to tell them about the tournament?"

There is a pause and then, "No."

I frown. "Why not?"

"Because I think they should here it from you… along with everything else," Hiei replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. How the hell can he be so gentle and still be condescending!

"Alright," I agree.

I feel a slight tug, more of a jerk, really, around my collarbone. I let unconsciousness take over, knowing that the summoning was working.

* * *

Waking up to the feeling of arms around me isn't something I'm used to. So, needless to say, when my eyes finally flicker open, I let out a startled squeak and jump out of bed. My heart racing a mile a minute, I stare down at my bed, shocked.

The covers stir, and I watch Hiei's face as he shifts to get comfortable. I balk, thinking over the last day to try and figure out why the hell he is in my bed. Shaking it off, I leave him alone and go downstairs to see who else is up.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama look up from various activities as I walk into the living room.

"Hey guys," I murmur.

Yusuke turns towards me, patting a seat on the couch next to him. "Tell us what happened."

I hesitate then sit. "We got Hiei back in exchange for our participation in a tournament," I respond listlessly.

"No, he means tell us what you told Hiei!" Kuwabara shouts.

I glance up the stairs, not surprised to see Hiei glaring down at Kuwabara for waking him up. He stalks down the stairs and sits on my other side, leaning into the corner of the couch.

"How much did he tell you?"

"That you needed to tell them something, kitten," Hiei's voice informed me.

I sigh and look away for a moment. "The tournament will be hosted by my employer… I'm not entirely sure what's going through his head, but it can't be good. His plan from the start has been to kill you, using me, so—"

"YOU"RE TRYING TO KILL US?" demands Yusuke, shocked. He jumps up and takes several hasty steps backwards.

Kurama gives the detective a stern look. "Let her finish, Yusuke."

"I don't think I could now," I say, staring down at my hands. "I really don't." Yusuke, still on edge, slowly sits back down.

"And… who's Kumiko?" asks Kurama.

I pause, startled by the unexpected question, and turn to glare at Hiei. He simply shrugs.

"They have every right to know if they have to fight with you," he says sullenly, glaring at nothing in particular.

Closing my eyes to regain my composure, I wonder how best to go about explaining this. "Kumiko is… Basically we fused spirits. See, when I was seven I made my first kill; and I gotta tell you, I wasn't in very good health after that – mentally. I stopped eating; I was depressed; I felt this horrible overriding sense of guilt; hell, I was even suicidal for a while there. To cure me of this doomed fate – because one cannot become an assassin if one has regrets about killing; it creates hesitation when it is most dangerous to do so – Kiyoshi fused my spirit with that of a previous assassin, one who had died at about the age I was at the time. Thus, Kumiko and I came to be."

"I see," Kurama murmurs. Hiei shoots a particularly murderous glare in his direction, something that Yusuke and Kuwabara are quick to pick up on though Kurama simply ignores it.

Yusuke is the first to jump on the question hanging in the air, being the reckless delinquent he is. "What happened between you three?" he interrogates.

Kurama and I shift uncomfortably, Hiei's glare intensifying tenfold. "Um…" I begin.

Kuwabara interrupts, "I mean, seriously, when you guys popped up here – which is really creepy by the way – Hiei was all supporting you and you looked like you had passed out. But when Kurama tried to take you up to your room because Hiei looked a little worse for wear too, the shrimp nearly bit his head off!"

"I…" I pause, glancing back at Hiei for a moment with a 'We're-going-to-talk-about-that' expression before continuing. "I kissed Kurama at the dance…"

"Aha!" shouts Yusuke, pumping a fist into the air. "I new there was something between you two!"

I glare, as do Hiei and Kurama. "No," I return forcefully, "there isn't. We did it to keep the fan club off his back."

"What! But that means…"

Kuwabara looks thoughtful. "So… why is the shrimp pissed off because you kissed Kurama?"

We all give him blank looks, clearly telling him he's stupider than we suspected (Not that I'm saying Kuwabara is stupid, but that's kinda… completely unintelligent). "What?" he asks, confused.

"Because Hiei saw it," I respond.

"And…?"

"And Hiei has a crush on Rika, you moron!" yells Yusuke.

Kuwabara's eyes widen. "Oh! Wait, he does?" He stares at Hiei, his eyes bulging. "You two are together!"

"They didn't—" begins Kurama, wary of my warning about not telling, but I interrupt him.

"Yes."

"Wow… a lot can happen when you get captured and rescued," Yusuke comments offhandedly.

Hiei leans forward to slip his arms around me in a territorial fashion, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Hn."

I close my eyes for a moment. "So… what day is it?"

"The eleventh of January."

I stare at Kurama disbelievingly. "How long was I sleeping?"

"About three weeks," he responds. "Hiei wouldn't leave your side… or let me near you to help speed the healing process."

I flick Hiei on the nose lightly. His eyes flicker to me, a frown creasing his face. I laugh lightly. "You're far too overprotective, babe," I whisper in his ear.

"Hn." Hiei smirks. I shake my head.

Yusuke decides to get down to business for once in his life. "So, about this tournament: We'll need to know when, where, how many per team, and so forth and so on."

"We need six people. The rest… I have no clue," I respond listlessly. "Well… yet."

"We need to talk with Koenma," Kurama states. "Now."

The rest of us nod. "But how do we get there?" asks Kuwabara.

Hiei smirks. "I'm sure Rika could do it."

I glare. "Oh shut up." He tightens his grip on me slightly.

"No."

"You—"

"Please!" Kurama interrupts, raising a hand to silence us. "You two bicker like little children! Can you or can you not get us to the Reikai palace?"

"I can."

Kurama begins rubbing his temples to ease the pain of the headache we gave him. "Then please do so."

I sigh, leaning back against Hiei's chest. "Alright."

Winds whip out of nowhere, circling Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama entirely before vanishing completely, not leaving so much as a trace of the detectives in the room.

Hiei looks at me curiously. "What about us, kitten?"

I shrug, twisting slightly so I can kiss Hiei deeply. "We can go now," I intone, smiling as he rolls his eyes.

We vanish in another stream of wind.

* * *

"And we absolutely _have _to participate in this tournament?" inquires Koenma, shuffling a few papers uninterestedly.

Having explained everything to Koenma, we are sitting back, waiting for an answer. He was shocked hear of the capture, but seems pleased that I am finally giving him to information he keeps asking for.

"Sir, it's an excellent chance to get at the assassin's organization like you wanted," I point out helpfully.

Koenma looks at me for a moment. "True," he responds. A thoughtful look crosses his features. "Fine. On one condition."

"What would that be?" Hiei growls, annoyed with the whole ordeal.

"Rika fights on our team, not Kiyoshi's."

I pause. I admit, I had expected something like this, but I'm still entirely sure if I should or not. "Oh… but—"

"And if you don't I'll just throw you in prison for twenty or thirty years for refusing orders, participating in illegal activities – as in I now have proof that you are in league with Kiyoshi; guilt by association if nothing else – and the murder of a very important demon; Takara, if you'll recall."

Groaning inwardly, I nod. "Very well."

Yusuke frowns slightly. "You were going to fight against us?"

I shrug. "I might have."

He shakes his head. "You're too confusing."

"Thank you," I reply, smiling sweetly. "It's my goal in life to confound people and frustrate them to no end."

"Well, you've certainly done a good job," mutters Kuwabara.

"Koenma," Kurama interrupts thoughtfully, "aren't there supposed to be six members? We and Rika make five."

"Yes, well… I'll get on that. You may leave," Koenma dismisses.

* * *

Author's Note: Who with the extra person be? Any guesses? Here's my clue: They've been mentioned in this story before! The next chapter's pretty long already. I'll try to post it as soon as I'm finished this time, instead of putting it off forever. Ja minna!

Miichiko


	21. Happy Birthday!

Author's Note: I'm not going to be able to update for a while. I'm not sure how long... Depends on how long I'm gone, which is completely dependant on my parents and... yeah. You get the point, ne? If not, it's basically that I'll update when I can. Ja minna!

* * *

**Written**

_Conversational Thoughts_

**_Kumiko_**

**_

* * *

_**

I've decided to put random song lyrics here because... well, quite frankly I can't get them out of my head. Maybe it'll become a regular thing, ne? I know! 'Tis now a game. You must guess what song it is! If you get it right... I haven't figured that out yet. Any suggestions? Let me know!

_You're love is nothing but a bitter taste. It's better if I walk away. Away from you. I can't stop the rain from falling; I'm drowning in these tears I cry. Since you left withouta warning, I face the dawn with sleepless eyes..._

And there you have it! Take a guess and win a mystery prize!

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 21

"Happy Birthday!"

* * *

Most of the rest of the day passes uneventfully. Most. 

After a while of complete boredom, what with Yusuke and Kuwabara watching wrestling on TV, Kurama studying, and Hiei gone to who-knows-where, I sigh quietly and make my way up to my room to find something to do.

Nope. Nothing at all. In the least. Not even any homework to waste my time on. With a frustrated growl, I flop face-down onto my bed, uncaring as Kira yowls in agitation at being woken up and stalks away angrily to find a more peaceful place to rest.

"What happened to your room?" a slightly bored sounding voice asks from the general vicinity of my window.

I don't even bother to get up, my voice muffled by the covers. "Boredom. You need something, Hiei?"

Aforementioned being seats himself cross-legged on my bed. "No. Come on, we're going to get something to eat."

I look up, startled. "Are you… asking me on a date?"

He glares.

Which I, of course, took to mean something along the lines of 'I am not _asking,_ and if you tell anyone I _will_ deny it'.

I sit up, pushing my hair behind my ears. "Sure!"

Hiei smirks, leaning forward and kissing me lightly. "Then let's go," he whispers in my ear.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Hiei asks, glancing in my direction. 

"Um…" I stare up at the sky, thinking. "Maybe… I don't know…"

A growl escapes Hiei's lips. He stops, almost making me run into him and catching one of my elbows in his hand to steady me. He doesn't let go, instead gripping my other elbow tightly, searching my eyes as though he thinks he can find an answer there. I blink, confused.

"What kind of food do you like?" he asks finally.

"Greek, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Mediterranean, Korean, Spanish, American, South American—"

"Italian it is," interrupts the Jaganshi, pulling me across the street to an Olive Garden he spotted while apparently tuning out most of my list.

"Ok!"

We enter and, with a little 'persuasion' on Hiei's part, were seated immediately despite the rather long waiting list and the many people sitting or standing in the entryway.

Glancing at the menu, I can hear Hiei muttering something about 'baka ningens' and 'stupid restaurants'. I grin in amusement, hiding the fact behind the menu.

"I want…" My nose wrinkles in confused thought. "Spaghetti!"

"How original," Hiei drawls.

I giggle. "It's good. What about you?"

"Probably the same."

"Now who's being original?" I tease.

"Shut up."

"In fact, that's doubly unoriginal, 'cause you're just copying me!"

"Kitten…"

I laugh quietly but uncontrollably.

"Rika…" Hiei's tone holds a light warning.

"Sorry, but it's funny!" I exclaim, still laughing.

A moment later, after Hiei is finally fed up with the teasing laughter, I find myself stifled by his hand. And me being who I am, I continue laughing while trying to pull away. Hiei grips my shoulder with his other hand to stop me from escaping, his palm still pressed against my mouth.

"Ahem."

Hiei lets go and I quit laughing with some effort.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asks.

I shake my head. Hiei asks for some lemonade.

"And I assume you are ready to order as well?" he says.

"Spaghetti," I answer quietly, slowly regaining my composure.

"And for you, sir?"

"Same," Hiei replies stoically.

"Very well; I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter leaves.

"Hn." We sit back, talking of randomly pointless subjects as first out drinks, then our food is brought out.

* * *

…Ring… 

…Ring…

"Hello?"

"Rika, darling. I gather you've heard about my little tournament?"

"Oh." I glance at Hiei, watching him as he sits on a bench while I continue swinging; we went to the park after dinner. "Yeah."

"You don't sound too thrilled. Why don't you come over for a while and we'll talk it through."

"Sure. Be right there." I hang up and stand, walking away. "I gotta go. Sorry!"

"Rika!" Hiei is up and in front of me in an instant. "You wouldn't be going to see Kiyoshi, would you?"

I avoid his eyes. "Maybe."

"He's dangerous."

"I know. I'll be fine."

"No."

Looking up into his eyes, I sigh. "If I'm not back in an hour you can slaughter everything in sight, but at least give me that much time."

With a slightly annoyed look, Hiei steps aside and I continue on my way.

* * *

"Kiyoshi?" I whisper timidly. 

The demon looks up from his work. "Ah, my little song bird. What is it about my tournament that bothers you so?" he inquires.

I shrug. "Nothing, I suppose."

"Don't lie to me."

"I… I don't know. I suppose it just feels weird to fight against you instead of for you," I answer quietly.

Kiyoshi stands with a slight frown and moves to stand just in front of me like he usually does. I stare at the floor until his rough fingers tip my head up to face him. "Against? No, my dear, you're coming back to our side for this. I thought you understood that."

I shake my head. "No, I didn't. And I can't."

"Why would that be?"

"Koenma—"

"Can do nothing to you. He has no evidence, we made sure of that."

"He has Takara. And I am officially guilty by association for working with you. There was something else, I think, but I can't remember. He said… twenty or thirty years in spirit jail. Do you know what they could dig up on me in twenty or thirty years? I'd be at the execution block in a month."

Kiyoshi pauses, releasing my chin. "Very well. I shall make due without you. Run along."

I nod and turn away.

"Rika?"

I stop without facing Kiyoshi. "Hai?"

"Sing for me?"

I glare over my shoulder and continue walking, passing through a portal nearby that deposits me almost at my front door.

_**You really should fight for Kiyoshi, Rika.**_

_You have no say in the matter._

_**Like hell I don't! This is my body too, you know.**_

_But it wasn't originally. You're stuck with my decision. I can't very well back out and just get thrown in jail to await execution. You wouldn't like that either, would you?_

**_No, especially since that would kill me as well. But that doesn't mean you can just betray Kiyoshi like that. We can avoid the Reikai Tantei and Koenma's other idiots easily. Or at least I can._**

_But I can't and I'm not letting you go on a massive killing spree._

**_But it would be fun, _**Kumiko coaxes.

I open the front door and walk to my room without a word to the others before I answer her.

_No. And knock it off; you don't have that kind of control._

_**Wanna bet?**_

My left arm twitches and lifts against my will.

_Been practicing? _I ask angrily, gritting my teeth.

_**What else do I have to do?**_

The arm grabs a dagger that is lying on my desk, clumsily removing it from its thin leather sheath.

_**Hm… what can I do with this?**_

_Knock it off!_

**_No… I can do so much more with a dagger than 'knock it off'. Although, if you're talking about someone's head…_**

_I'm not going anywhere. You're not that powerful._

_**You don't have to.**_

The cold metal pierces the flesh of my side missing any vital organs, though it still hurts like hell and is already bleeding profusely. The weapon is removed and plunged into an area just above the first wound.

_What are you doing? You'll die if I do…_

_**But if you're weak I take control. See, it works perfectly! I'll just heal our body and go about my business.**_

_No…_

"Rika? You in here?" Kurama asks, opening the door a crack.

_**Oh, this is going to be good!**_

_Don't touch him…_

Kurama's eyes widen, staring at the dagger and the blood. "What are you doing?" he shouts, rushing towards me. My arm twitches, preparing to switch positions to stab Kurama at the last moment.

"Don't!" I cry, latching my free arm onto the controlled one to try and stop it. "Don't come near me; Kumiko…" I start to sway on my feet; the blood loss is getting to me.

_**Fine, I won't touch him. Yet. For now, I just need to get that bracelet off and go back to Kiyoshi to get that necklace of his. Very handy little trinket, that is.**_

_Not again…_

The hand drops the dagger and starts to tug on the bracelet.

"Stop it…" I whisper weakly, dropping to my knees with the effort. "…Help me…"

"What?" Kurama kneels beside me, holding my wrists to keep them apart.

"Don't let her… the bracelet… please," I beg, falling forward into Kurama, unconscious.

* * *

"Mmmm…" I open my eyes wearily. "What?" 

Yusuke looks up from his comic book. "Kurama said something about needing to watch you, so I volunteered."

"Oh…" I sit up, my right hand pressed over the wound in my left side. My left arm, I note with slight amusement, is handcuffed to the bedpost. "Can I… get up?" I ask.

Yusuke starts. "Oh, right!" He jumps up and unlocks the cuffs. "I swear, that arm has a life of its own."

I rub my wrist with a sigh. Such an experience… I'll have to be more careful about Kumiko now.

_**Yes you will.**_

_Not now._

_**Suit yourself.**_

I look up at Yusuke. "Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs. A girl showed up earlier. Said her name was… Dalli, I think. They're all talking to her. At least, they were when I left. I don't like her that much; she's got a weird vibe about her."

I smile. "That's my sister for you." Ignoring the incredulous stare, I get up and skip down the stairs. "Dal!"

Dalli looks away from the TV. "Ri, my most wonderful sister, what the hell did you do to yourself?" she demands, standing suddenly with her hands on her hips.

"Um… I didn't. That was Kumiko…" I reply, meaning the injuries in my abdomen.

Dalli shakes her head. "And you haven't been eating either, huh? It's a good thing Ember loves to cook. And hates it when you starve."

I laugh lightly. "I suppose. Happy birthday, by the way!"

"Oh, same to you!" she cries, rushing over and enveloping me in a hug.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?"

I giggle. "Maybe."

"Of course!" Dalli agrees. She pulls out a cigarette and lights it happily.

I frown. "Not in the house."

"Right," she mutters. Dalli races up the stairs and outside to sit on the roof.

Kurama raises an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I shrug. "It's no big deal."

"Yes it is," insists Kuwabara. "We could have thrown a party or something."

I shake my head. "No way. I'm gonna go talk to Dal for a while. See you in a bit." I start up the stairs and into my room to climb out the window.

"Kitten."

I shift into a seated position on the windowsill, turned to face Hiei who just walked into the room.

"Yeah?" I inquire with a bright smile.

Before I know it, Hiei has me locked in a deep kiss. I tense, surprised, but slowly relax against the heat radiating from his body. "Happy birthday," he whispers and then he is gone.

"Sure…" I shake my head to clear it and finish my climb up to the roof. "You really should quit," I reprimand softly as I take a seat next to Dalli.

The girl glances at me and blows out a stream of smoke. "I know."

We sit in silence for a while, watching the clouds above and streets below.

"You shouldn't be getting involved with him."

I start, staring at my sister. "What?"

Dalli closes her eyes for a moment. "Hiei. You should just back off."

"Why?" My tone is suddenly icy, my gaze fixed on the sidewalk. "You jealous?"

"No," Dalli snaps back, glaring at the roof. "You know how relationships are in this family. They turn sour fast; he'll die and it'll most likely be you hand that kills him."

I sigh and wrap my arms around my legs loosely. "I know."

"Here." Dalli hands me a cigarette and a lighter.

I take both and light the cigarette, absently taking a puff and handing the lighter back to her. "I shouldn't be encouraging this habit."

"You'd do it anyway."

"Shut up."

Dalli laughs.

Another long, comfortable silence stretches between us. It is Kurama's voice that breaks the quiet.

"Rika, there's another girl downstair—" The kitsune stops mid-sentence, staring at the cigarette in my hand.

"Another girl?" I ask vaguely, not really paying attention. "Ember, huh? She's early."

"Sure. Are you going to come down and meet her or what?" Kurama gives me a strange, almost worried look before turning away from the window.

"I suppose." I put out the cigarette, stand, and dust myself off. "Coming, Dal?"

"In a bit," Dalli responds, reluctant to see her other sister.

Downstairs a few minutes later, Ember takes a moment to stare at me. "Where do you get off?" she demands, hands on her hip, glaring with all her might; it strangely reminds me of what Dalli did when I greeted her earlier. "You haven't been eating properly. _And _sitting up there with that… that slut while she's smoking is most definitely not good for your lungs!"

I shrug. "What can I say? Old habits die hard." I flop down on the couch, leaning against Hiei. "Happy birthday."

"You too."

"You smell like smoke, kitten," Hiei mutters just loud enough for me to hear.

I smile and whisper just as quietly back, "That's what happens when you sit next to someone that's smoking."

"You've been smoking yourself, haven't you?" He looks down at me, eyes calculating.

I remain silent for a second. "…Maybe."

"It's not good for you."

"I don't do it very often."

"It doesn't matter."

"Can we talk about this later? I kinda want to talk with my sister."

"Fine."

I get up, cursing my excuse. I _really _don't want to be in the kitchen when Ember's cooking; she'll rope me into some pointless chore that I desperately want to avoid, and I'll have to do it _and _have to put up with her complaining about Dalli and… and shit like that.

"Rika, could you help me with this? I need all these apples peeled…"

Sigh. Here we go…

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed, yadda yadda yadda... (too tired to really pay attention) Um... review please,I suppose. If you don't, I refuse to update. So there. I'll just write the story for myself and my friends and not post it here. Ha!'

Oh! Don't forget to guess the song in your review! Or suggest a prize for getting it right...

Ja minna!

Miichiko


	22. Decisions

Author's Note: Yeah, so it took me forever to update, but I think I finally got past my horrible writer's block! I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter, but I did my best. Oh, and just so everyone is on the same page, I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS. I've gotten multiple requests for a lemon in this story, and I've just gotta say, it's not going to happen. I'm not that vulgar. The closest you'll ever get is what I've got at the end of this chapter, and that's nothing serious.

**

* * *

**

**Written**

_Conversational Thoughts_

_**Kumiko **_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

"Decisions"

**

* * *

**

"Why apples?" I grumble, flopping onto the couch again. "I _hate _apples…"

"Yeah." Ember rolls her eyes. "I don't care. At all. Dinner in half an hour. And tell Dalli that she'd better be down here."

I sit up and glare. "You tell her."

Ember raises and eyebrow. "Right, because _anyone _will tell you that it's a fabulous idea to have Dalli and me in the same room all alone. _Obviously _we won't kill each other."

I sigh and stand. "Whatever." Still annoyed, I glide up the stairs. Hiei tails me and, when I glance back at him, raises and eyebrow as if to say 'are you going to stop me?'

With a small shake of my head, I continue on my way. I suppose he just wants to keep me from smoking. Still, it's annoying.

"Dalli." I step out onto the roof, watching my sister. "Dinner, come on."

"Sure…" is the absent reply.

I frown. "That means now."

"Uh huh."

"Dalli?"

"Hm?" Her head snaps around and she stares at me with wild eyes. "What?"

I sigh, hanging my head. Hiei raises an eyebrow. "Dinner," I respond again. "Now. Downstairs. I don't care if you want to avoid Em. Go."

Dalli blinks. "Oh… ok!"

I roll my eyes automatically as she skips past me down the stairs, pausing next to Hiei to study him momentarily. I tense slightly.

"As much as I _do_ approve of him," Dalli says blandly, "I still think you should be careful. And Hiei" She takes a minute to stare off into the distance before addressing him. "watch your back." With that, she is gone.

Hiei turns his eyes to me. "What does she mean?"

I shrug, smiling lightly. "She's weird," is my response as I pass him on my way back in. Hiei grabs my arm to halt me.

"Rika…" His tone is dangerous.

I look away. "It's nothing. At least, it's nothing you have to worry about." I hope.

Hiei looks at me a moment more, but drops the subject with a predictable grunt. "Whatever."

I giggle slightly, grabbing his hand and pulling him after me. "C'mon, let's eat."

"…Willingly?" Hiei questions skeptically.

I nod. "Ember's a fabulous cook; I'll eat anything she makes. And if I don't she'd have no problem with killing me."

"Such a wonderful family," drawls Hiei.

Laughing, I continue into the living room, where people are scattered with plates and silverware, eating. There are two extra plates and utensils for Hiei and me on the coffee table in front of the couch. I pounce on the food, settling back against the cushions to eat.

Ember has really outdone herself this time. Looking around, it's obvious that she has made a dish for everyone's specific tastes. I can't rightly tell what Kurama has, but Yusuke and Kuwabara's plates are piled with just about everything, mostly meats along with a few scattered vegetables and the like. Dalli has hardly anything on her plate – she doesn't like to eat, and her own is filled by a small salad, some peas, and a piece of grilled chicken. My plate isn't visible under the large heap of lasagna resting atop it. Hiei has something indiscernible.

I wonder what she figures he likes…

Dalli glances back at me curiously. "What do you want to watch?" she asks softly, her tone extremely tense.

Ember, sitting beside her on the floor, seems to be having similar problems. "We can't agree on one."

"Phantom of the Opera," I respond instantly. "I haven't seen that one if forever."

The two before the TV exchange mildly surprised glances. "I didn't even think of that," Dalli murmurs.

"No kidding. It's so obvious." Ember selects the correct DVD and puts it in the player.

The movie starts.

"Em, the lights?" I remind her after a moment.

"Oh, right." Ember closes her eyes. Once she opens them, the lights are off – it's one of her many talents.

**

* * *

**

After a short and tense goodbye – it's never relaxed if Ember and Dalli are in the same general vicinity – I yawn widely and head upstairs for bed. I change into some dark blue soccer shorts and a white tank top that nearly blends with my hair.

"If you're going to watch me, could you not be so secretive about it?" I call softly, not bothering to turn around.

Hiei 'hn's and steps out of the shadows. "If I was being secretive you wouldn't have noticed me," he snaps.

I shrug and fall into a sitting position leaning against the side of my bed. "And so you want…?" I whisper.

Hiei stands before me, glaring. "To know what in the seven hells possessed you to make you smoke."

I bite my lip slightly. "I… It's just so normal when I'm with Dalli…" I falter at the dangerous look in his eyes. "I won't do it again," I murmur, feeling very much like a young child reprimanded for eating a cookie before dinner. "I promise."

Nodding his satisfaction, Hiei kneels down before me, tilting my chin up so as to better search my eyes. "If I ever catch you doing that again, don't think I'll hesitate to kill your sister. And you _will _suffer a punishment," he warns.

My temper flares. "Leave Dalli out of it," I hiss. "And what do you think I am? A child? Because that's certainly how you're treating me!"

Hiei's eyes flash angrily. "If you insist on acting like a child then I will treat you as I would a child," he growls.

"If that's what you want then fine!" I stand quickly, maneuvering around Hiei and heading for the door, never mind the fact that it's my room and I should be pushing him out instead of leaving.

A calloused hand closes around my wrist tightly, relentlessly. Giving a strong yank, Hiei forces me to stumble back into his chest, my hands gripping the black fabric of his cloak as he continues to glare at me. "That is exactly what I'm talking about," he snarls. "Running away from your problems—"

"I am not!"

"Then what do you call it?" he shouts.

"I…" A deep blush seeps into my cheeks as I realize he's right. "Sorry," I amend in a barely audible whisper.

Hiei stares at me stoically, the anger gone from his eyes. "…"

The silence stretches between us for a while; I decide to break it. "Um… can I go to bed now?"

Hiei lets go and moves out of my way. I half smile and lean up, brushing my lips against his cheek in a feather light touch. "Goodnight."

Growling in annoyance, he grips my waist as I move towards the bed. "Childish," he scoffs before locking his lips with mine.

My knees waver and threaten to give out against the heat radiating from his body, causing me to cling to him for support. Not seeming to notice, he presses harder, lowering me to the floor against the edge of my bed as I had been sitting earlier. His tongue forces itself past my lips and into my mouth, tangling with and scratching against my tongue roughly.

I whimper faintly as he pulls away, regarding me with suddenly guarded eyes. I blink, slightly confused. Had I done something I shouldn't have…?

"Knock knock."

I look up, startled. Kurama smiles gently from the doorway, watching the scene with veiled amusement. Hiei releases me and stands, his eyes focused on Kurama.

"Hiei, did give her the message?" Kurama continues calmly.

"Hn."

"Rika, Koenma wants to see you," the kitsune translates with a knowing glance in Hiei's direction. "Immediately."

Sighing, I brush my lips against the back of Hiei's neck in apology, though why I'm apologizing to him when he's the one that didn't tell me anything is beyond me. "Alright," I whisper softly, standing and following Kurama.

_I wonder what he wants…_

_Does it matter? _Hiei's voice snaps in my mind.

I giggle slightly. _Dunno. I guess we'll see, won't we?_

In a rare, un-Hiei-ish gesture, the fire demon grips my hand tightly. _Whatever it is, I'll kill him,_ he thinks.

_You never know, it might be good._

_Coming from Koenma? I doubt it._

He breaks the connection and returns my hand to me as we step through the portal conveniently located in my living room.

Koenma shuffles about nervously just on the other side of the portal. It doesn't lead to his neat, spacious office as I had expected, but rather to some other part of the palace. The walls are a softer cream color than Koenma's stark white, and the lights are much less harsh. There are a few beds spaced evenly along each wall, the room being longer than it is wide. I can smell soap and disinfectants; we must be in the infirmary.

"What took you so long?" Despite his sharp question, Koenma is obviously relieved to see us. "Never mind that; Rika, have a seat." He motions to one of the beds absently.

I cautiously do as I am told, not quite sure what is going on just yet. Koenma glances at me before the speed at which he paces increases. "In our research on your background and that of the company for which you work," he began formally, "we discovered some interesting things. However, we were unable to shed any light on the more vague aspects of this matter until we received a report from Kurama about your feinting spells and, more recently, the incident with the knife."

I blink, still not understanding. "Koenma, could you, I don't know… elaborate a little?" I prod softly.

"Kumiko."

Realization dawns on me. "Oh…"

"Yes. Well, in light of this discovery, and after a lengthy discussion with many wise advisors and my father, we decided that she is more of a threat than an asset. We can't have her on our team. However, we still want you."

Slight pause. "What are you proposing?" I ask softly.

_**Yes, do tell.**_

"Separation. We have gathered together all the healers in Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai combined. After narrowing them down to the ones that know of the process in which souls fused, we've selected a team of seven extraordinary healers to attempt to remove her soul from your body."

The others frown. "Attempt?" Yusuke pokes the toddler's chest angrily. "What the hell do you mean 'attempt'?"

Koenma begins to sweat. "Well, nothing of this sort has ever been attempted. It's a risk, but everyone's certain it'll work."

"That doesn't mean you can just compromise her life," intones Kurama. "What if it does fail? What if she dies in the process, or worse – what if Kumiko is the one left behind in her body?"

"Of course we'd never do something like this without her consent," Koenma replied hastily. "It's completely up to her. If she doesn't, we can have the healers that specialize in neurology block off that part of her brain."

They look at me expectantly.

_**You say yes and it'll be a massacre in here.**_

_I say no and you're trapped within my mind. I say yes and you're set free._

_**To wallow in the deepest pits of hell for all eternity? No thanks.**_

"…It doesn't hurt to try," I answer finally.

Koenma sighs in relief. "Shall we get started then? I'll leave the portal open; the healers need two hours to prepare, they said. Be back here by eleven."

I nod and slink through the portal before Yusuke and grab my arm as he'd been meaning to do. Once back in my house, I race up the stairs, trying to keep out of the way of the others' concerned tones and brash anger at my decision. The door to my room slams behind me, but not before a black blur whips past me.

Hiei glares coldly from his position between me and my longed-for bed. "Do you even realize the dangers involved in a process like that?" he spits furiously.

I wilt under the irate gaze. "I… I do. But honestly, I'm only doing as you said."

"Don't you dare try to pin your decisions on me!" he hisses.

"No, I not, really! But are you not the one that told me not to run from my problems?" I search his face for any sign of relent in the façade of anger. "I've been running from Kumiko for almost my entire life! It's time to face up; I don't want her here."

Hiei blinks but doesn't respond.

**_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D SELL ME OUT LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE BITCH! _**rages through my head.

I cringe but do not respond. She may be part of me now, but there is nothing she can do in the next two hours that would affect my decision in the least, and she knows it.

_**WHEN KIYOSHI FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS—**_

_And what makes you think he'll find out? It doesn't matter, you won't change my mind. Might as well plan your domination of the world for when you're free. In any case, leave me alone._

Hiei is standing in a more relaxed position, his emotionless face back in place. "Did you think about how it would affect the rest of us?" he murmurs, coming closer.

Pausing, I shake my head. "I really didn't. I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot lately." His fingers brush against my neck before tilting my head up. He presses his lips to my forehead. He pulls away to look seriously into my eyes. "The others would be devastated if something happened to you – they're a sentimental bunch."

I sigh, closing my eyes briefly. "And you…?"

"I would miss you sorely."

Leaning up, I lightly suck on Hiei's bottom lip in a teasing manner. "Really. Well, that's good to know."

Hiei nuzzles my neck. "Kitten…" he sighs softly.

"Hm?"

"I don't want to lose you," he mutters as if just saying such would be considered a weakness.

I slide my arms around his neck. "And you wont." I kiss the juncture between his neck and shoulder gently, trailing up to his jaw. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, onna," he hisses quietly.

"I don't. You won't lose me. Even if I have to come back from the deepest pits of hell to find you, I will."

Hiei rests his forehead against mine. "And there's only one way you could even attempt such a feat," he whispers, staring into my eyes. "Is it a sacrifice you are willing to make?"

"Undoubtedly." I lean back slightly, unbuckling and removing one of his many belts before starting on the next one. "Are you willing?" I walk to the door and turn the lock.

In response, Hiei yanks me against him and initiates a ravenous kiss, pulling me with him to the bed.

**

* * *

**Author's Note: See? Nothing vulgar, nothing bad. Just enough so you know what's going on. I will not elaborate on the subject. Ooo! I got the little ruler things back! Yes!

As always, that little button down there wants some attention. Humor it and review, onegai. I love your comments, and you make the button feel special. If not for me, do it for the tiny little neglected button so it won't suffer anymore! HAVE YOU NO HEART? Take pity on the poor thing. Review.

Miichiko


	23. Complete

Author's Note: I got this done rather fast; it was ready about two days after my last post. However, I decided to wait until now to post this one. Why? Dunno. I'm evil, I suppose. Or insane. Maybe both. Ok, I'm going to stop before I quit making any sense at all.

* * *

It has come to my attention while I re-read the previous chapter skimming for little minisule mistakes because I was bored that I totally forgot to put that song thingy in the last chapter. Opps. Well, there's one in this chapter, and here it is! 

"What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed"

The last song was indeed Can't Stop the Rain by Cascada. To those of you that got it... Good job! You win... Nothing! No, you get your name right here... (I wonder how many people can get them all right...? Maybe I'll do something special for them...)

ShadeSpirit

Angel of Death and Rain

NothingButAMemory

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Kumiko**_

**Written

* * *

**

Chapter 23

"Complete"

* * *

Waking to a pounding on my door, I groan lightly and shift closer to the warm body beside me. 

"Rika! They're ready for you!" Yusuke's voice yells, muffled by the thick wood between us.

"Alright, alright," I call back softly. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Hiei tugs on a lock of my hair. I blink sleepy eyes up at him. "You'd better get ready," he mutters gruffly.

I smile wearily and force myself into a sitting position. Wincing, I swing my legs off the edge of the bed and stand. My body aches all over, my muscles screaming for rest. Still, it's not that bad a feeling.

Looking around for my clothes, I notice strips of cloth scattered all over the floor. I scratch the back of my head. I hadn't realized Hiei had been so forceful when it had happened.

I snatch a loose blood red tank top and some faded shorts along with some underwear, dressing quickly. I run a brush through my impossibly matted hair, smoothing it down expertly; it doesn't have to be tangle free as long as it looks like it is.

I crawl back onto the bed, gingerly touching Hiei's shoulder, recalling the words Kumiko had hissed at me briefly in the almost two hours spent with Hiei. His bloody eyes open slightly, watching me. When he doesn't object to the touch, I lean closer and tenderly touch my lips to his, mindful of the swelled condition of both our lips.

"Come back alive, kitten," he whispers when I pull back.

I smile gently. "I will." I stand and skip down the stairs, pausing before the portal. Taking a deep, calming breath and hoping I don't look nearly as tired as I feel, I step through.

Instantly, seven healers surround me, pushing and pulling me out of the door of the infirmary, down the halls, and a few flights of stairs. I am ushered into a cell before I can form a protest, and seated on a small cot on the far side of the small room. The door is left open.

Presently, Koenma enters, followed by Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. The detectives hang back as Koenma explains the long, complicated process of separating fused souls, along with the many dangers and any complications that might occur.

Koenma pats my shoulder reassuringly. "So, as I've clearly explained—" Yusuke and Kuwabara snort; I have to agree with them. "—it's all going to turn out just fine. Do you have any questions?"

"Could you explain that again in a way she can understand?" Yusuke returns humorously.

I giggle. "It's fine. I would like to know why I'm in a holding cell, though."

Koenma beams. "Of course you would. You see, we mean to detain Kumiko here. This room is specially spelled and warded to keep her in a solid, weakened state. After discussing how best to get her all the way down here from the infirmary, we decided it would be easier to release her here and simply transport you to the infirmary after the process is completed."

"Okay." I watch Koenma depart, warning the boys that they only have a few minutes before the healers must begin.

They approach me as though I am a wild dog that might attack them at any moment. I grin reassuringly. "I'll be fine, guys," I whisper airily. "Quit worrying."

They remain silent, their eyes pleading me to reconsider. They don't have to ask and I don't have to answer; they already know what I would say.

Kurama finally looks away with a barely heard sigh. "I wonder where Hiei is," he murmurs absently. "You would think he would want to be here, just in case…"

I stare off blankly. "We've said our goodbyes," I answer. "And he's probably sleeping."

"I want to stay," Yusuke murmurs suddenly. "I want to be sure you're still alive."

"Then watch Kira when you get back to the house," I retort. "If I die, she'll leave to find another lost child to guide and protect."

Kuwabara shakes his head. "You won't think it over? Suppression seems much easier than separation, and it's definitely less dangerous."

"I'd rather not lose the rest of my mind, thank you. Kumiko has got control over most of it as it is. I want her gone; not banished, not locked up, _gone_."

_**As much as I wish to be free…**_

Yusuke sighs. "Well, hopefully we'll see you soon."

"Of course." The healers are already shoving my… friends… out the door and closing it.

_**I really must object.**_

_Too bad and too late._

One of the healers, a female slightly taller than me with dull brown hair in soft ringlets against her skin and harsh brown eyes, turns to me, her hands on her hips. "First we'll need to examine you. We must know exactly what we are dealing with. And we'll need a sample of blood. Then you will be spelled asleep." She is obviously the leader, the other three women and three men rushing to meet her demands. "We should be able to work around those shorts; they're small enough. You're going to have to take that shirt off, though."

I comply without hesitation, completely unembarrassed. The healers poke and prod here and there. I grip the edge of the cot tightly, gritting my teeth against the pain from my sore muscles.

"What is this? It's fresh," a male healer on my left comments, brushing his fingertips over the marks of Hiei's teeth. "There's a faint residue of old scars and ancient magic as well."

The lead healer examines the mark carefully. "Have you mated within the last week?"

"Yes."

"When?" asks another female. "Koenma failed to mention it."

"I don't think he knows just yet." At their raised eyebrows I elaborate, "Just before I came here."

The group exchanges a worried glance. The leader turns to me. "Did you interact with Kumiko at all during that time?" she inquires urgently.

"Briefly," I reply. "Why?"

Another glance is passed around. "It means that part of her is also mated. We'll have to leave that part in you. Hopefully, it's small enough to not make a difference," the woman answers.

I close my eyes, forcing down a sigh. Complications at every turn, it would seem.

"But we'd best get started," the second male healer interjects, straightening my right arm before inserting a thin needle into the skin and drawing some blood. "There." He walked over to a small, portable desk and mixed the blood with a small beaker.

All the healers are watching with rapt interest as the thick red liquid turns first blazing orange, then neutral blue, followed by a blinding yellow before settling on an interesting shade of cool silver.

"Do we have sedatives for such blood?" murmurs a female. She is staring with wide eyes at the beaker. "I've never encountered a being with _two _elements mastered."

"Clarissa, I have sedatives for every kind of blood there is," snaps the leader, "no matter how rare or ancient. Besides, it just so happens that I've had to treat creatures like this before…" She reaches for a bag nearby and rummages through it for a moment. "Here we go." She straightens and fills a syringe with a clear liquid from a translucent violet bottle.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes in anticipation. The sharp point of the syringe slides easily through my skin. This is it – when I wake up, I will be the owner of my own body, my own mind. For the first time I can clearly remember, I will be _free_.

* * *

There must be some sort of silencer in that anaesthesia. I wake slowly, not daring to open my eyes; the light beyond is so blinding that I can see it through my eyelids. I can hear the healers shouting to each other and feel them moving, at least one of them having both hands on me at a time. Pain sears through my body, my head aches unbearably, the light seems to stab my eyes with many tiny daggers, and I am unable to move, let alone scream. 

The pain is so incredible, so unrealistic. It feels so abstract, like it's not really me being hurt. It feels as though I am watching all of it happen rather than experience it.

Maybe I am.

Bits of me are being torn apart, re-sewn as separate from Rika. I can see her body now, struggling against the healers, writhing in pain. Her mouth is open in a silent scream.

Perhaps this is not all bad...

* * *

Vaguely conscious, I note a throbbing pain centred around my abdomen, but pulsing all over. In subconscious response, my body half curled to stay marginally comfortable. My hair is a mess, I can already tell. I probably look like shit, too. 

My eyes flutter open. I reach up to tuck my hair behind my ears to find I've transformed into my demon form. I shake my head, trying to clear it of sleep unsuccessfully.

Next thing I note is the fact that I'm staring at a pair of crossed legs. My gaze travels upward to Hiei's face. His eyes are closed in sleep even though he's sitting straight up; seems like an uncomfortable position to me, but oh well.

I stretch out a shaking hand, brushing it lightly against his cheek. Eyes the colour of wine slit open, staring back at me. I sigh with a trembling smile. "Told you I'd be fine," I whisper.

"Hn." He squeezes my hand briefly.

My eyes close. "Will you be here when I wake up?" I ask, the level of my voice refusing to rise to something more audible.

I hear Hiei shifting around. For a while, he does not answer. "I wouldn't leave," he replies finally.

My lips twitch. I settle in the most comfortable position I can find; my head in his lap with my body tightly curled. My hands clutch at the fabric of his cloak, my claw like nails biting through the fabric, attempting to fight off the pain. "Thank you…"

* * *

Waking again, this time in less pain, I breathe deep the familiar scent Hiei gives off. I bury my face in the folds of cloth beneath my head, receiving a grunt in response. I peek one eye out, glancing up at him meekly. "Tired," I complain. 

"So sleep," he answers.

"Can't."

"Is she awake?" Hiei grumbles. The healer, the leader, ambles over to look for herself. "Good. You're condition has improved, and you should be back to normal in a few days. Koenma sends his regards and wants to know if you're up to returning home."

I groan, stretching out my arms and settling back in a comfortable position. "He's trying to get rid of me?" I ask wryly.

"No, not at all," the healer reassures quickly. "But we all feel it is the safest place for you to be. You see… Clarissa, one of my assistants, she…"

"She what?" I prod after an uncomfortable silence.

The healer fidgets. "I guess she was working for Kiyoshi," she responds finally. "We finished and got you out alright. Kumiko was locked in the cell – I had no idea she was a child, by the way. That made things harder; I have a weakness for children. Anyway, Clarissa went back not three hours ago and released her. They both fled, though Clarissa was caught and brought back."

I remain silent. It isn't the kind of news I want to hear after a long and painful process like the one I just went through. "I can make it home," I reply finally. "And if I can't, one of the others can" – I shudder at the very thought. – "carry me."

"Very well. There is a portal not too far away. Follow me." The healer walks briskly to the door, standing there waiting for us.

I roll off to the side of the small bed, standing on shaking legs. It's not a comfortable feeling. I stumble to my knees, gripping the edge of the bed to help support me as I attempt to get back up.

All at once, a hand slips under the backs of my knees, another wraps around my back, and I'm swept upwards into Hiei's brawny arms. I blink, trying to regain my bearings. After a moment I shift comfortably and lay my head on his shoulder.

Hiei follows the healer, the gentle rocking motion of simply walking lulling me into a half-sleep. A rush of cool air brushes against me and sounds assault my ears, which twitch every-which-way automatically. I crack open an eye, watching as Kuwabara and Yusuke chase Kira around. She yowls angrily and leaps up onto my stomach.

I wince but lay a hand across her back, scratching behind her ears affectionately. Yusuke and Kuwabara skid to a halt before colliding with Hiei, which is undoubtedly a bad idea.

"Jeez, I thought you'd never get out of that place," complains Yusuke, glaring at Kira. "She was trying to get through the portal, I think. Koenma said we had to keep her here. Something about not having 'that little nightmare of a fur ball' terrorizing his staff."

Kuwabara nods emphatically. "Yeah, we didn't mean to make her mad."

Kira, having settled down, purrs softly. "I think she was just playing with you," I murmur with a barely controlled yawn. As though on queue, Kira also lets out a mewing yawn. I laugh quietly. "Guess I'm not the only tired one," I whisper, scratching my little tiger's chin.

"Then you should be resting," Kurama intones from the kitchen. "When you wake up, send Hiei down and one of us will bring you something to eat."

"Okay." I close my eyes as Hiei takes me upstairs, laying me down almost gently in the larger bed. I feel his presence leaving and reach out blindly for him, my fingertips brushing against the skin on the back of his hand. He turns back. "Stay," I whisper.

Hiei stands there silently. I tug on his sleeve, pulling him slowly towards the bed. "Please?" I open my eyes briefly before they snap shut against my will. "You're tired too; I can sense it.

With an obviously annoyed sigh, Hiei lies down next to me and wraps an arm around my waist, his fingers tangling with my impossible hair. I lay my head on his chest, my hands tracing circles on his cloak wherever they touch.

My mind wanders for a while into things that don't require much thinking and aren't really that interesting. The occasional burst of power that is a demon's heart beat slowly pulls me into slumber.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay. I finished. I'm tired. I haven't been sleeping well -caugh-at all-cough-. I'll update when I can. Remember to guess the song; it has turned into a contest (see below note). 

I have decided to keep score with the song thing. By the end of this fic (I don't know when that'll be, but I don't think it'll be over fourty chapters) whoever has to most correct guesses gets... a special story all dedicated to them and written by moi. Because I'm feeling weird. They get to choose basically everything: characters, pairings, length (if they want to limit it/put a minimum on it), etc. It doesn't have to be Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I haven't seen/read the Manga you have to know where I can get it so I can do it right. Okay? Good.

(PS: Mii, you don't count!)


	24. Mentality

Author's Note: Off to meet the promised new teammate. Things are about to get interesting, folks.

* * *

_Thoughts

* * *

_

Chapter 24

"Mentality"

* * *

Tournaments are bloody. Tournaments are violent. Tournaments should be fun.

I'm not looking forward to this tournament.

Koenma is about to introduce our team mate. I must say, I'm interested in finding out who he picked, since his choices are rather limited, but I'm also a little nervous. Why does the limit have to be six? Why not five? That would be nice and easy…

"Sir," an ogre sticks his head through the door experimentally, addressing Koenma. When nothing is thrown at his head, he continues, "the demon you requested is here."

"Good, good… send him in." The toddler shifts his paperwork aside and clears his throat.

A tall, dark skinned demon with greying chestnut hair and large black cat ears steps through the door with apparent ease. He is built sturdily with more muscles than he needs and probably doesn't use half of them. His eyes are blue, beautifully so, with a clarity I wouldn't expect, considering that they're blood-shot.

I frown and turn my gaze down to my feet, allowing my hair to hide my face.

"This is your new team mate—" Koenma begins.

The man breaks into a pleasant smile and interrupts, "Rika, what on earth are you doing here? Surely you're not on this team? It is for fighters, not stubborn little brats." His tone does not match his smile and is in fact quite bitter and harsh.

My head snaps up and I study him momentarily. I smile a pleasant little smile of my own, but refuse to respond.

The man continues to smile just as pleasantly. "You're mother's just fine, thanks for asking. I'm doing great myself, and by the way it's wonderful to see that you've made some friends finally. I wouldn't want my daughter growing up _alone_."

_Too late for that_, I think. Hiei glances at me but says nothing.

Yusuke looks between us curiously. "You're Rika's father?" he asks. "Really? I was under the impression her parents were dead."

Still unable to voice a response, I roll my eyes. Something inside of me is holding me back. Perhaps a memory long suppressed that revolves around the sound of my voice when around my parents? Seems logical to me.

Koenma clears his throat. "Well then. Moro will be part of your team and I expect both of you, Rika, to behave. All of you, actually," he adds with an apprehensive glance at Hiei, who appears ready to slice Moro in half.

I nudge Hiei and point at Moro insistently but without speech or indeed a sound. Although we haven't been together that long, he seems to get my meaning.

Hiei looks straight at Koenma. "He can't stay with us."

Moro rounds on me instead of Hiei, his eyes glinting furiously. "It's _my_ house," he growls lowly.

I shake my head and close my eyes so I don't have to look at him anymore. Kira would kill him – an improvement, but I don't want to have to clean up the mess or explain it to Koenma.

"Rika, just let him stay—"

This time Kurama guesses my thoughts and answers for me. "Perhaps Kira would not take kindly to Moro, Koenma."

Moro pauses and adopts a horrified expression. "You still have that thing?" he demands. "It's a monster! It nearly killed me!"

I glare but keep my peace.

Koenma sighs and hits his head lightly on the edge of his desk. "Alright, alright. I'll find him a room here, but I want you all training and ready for the tournament when it rolls around, got it?"

Everyone nods; I glance once again at my father and then back at Koenma. All I want to do now is go home and sleep and hope that when I wake up this will all end up being some sort of long, realistic nightmare.

Koenma sighs again and motions for us to leave, which I promptly do, shooting one last contemptuous glance in Moro's direction. As the door closes behind me, Koenma announces to Ayame that Moro will have to stay in the palace and that she should find him a suitable room.

I shake my head. Whatever Koenma was thinking when he invited that bastard… No. Must… attempt… to… cooperate… Not working. I sigh and turn abruptly, smacking my forehead against the wall repeatedly.

Hiei places his hand between my head and the wall. After a short moment in which I beat my head against his hand, he rolls his eyes irritably and grips my shoulders, dragging me back until I can't hit my head on anything. Only then do I stop.

"You father doesn't deserve to live," he says firmly. "That doesn't mean you should beat yourself up over the fact that he is. Even if you illusion of his death is shattered, you have a job to do and you have to do it well regardless of who is accompanying you."

I sigh and lean against Hiei. "Can we just go home?" I whisper so quietly that I'm not sure he hears me.

But he nods and walks me away towards the bustling office of the many multicoloured ogres.

We had almost reached it when the door behind us slams open and Ayame hurries after Moro, who clearly doesn't see Hiei as a threat. Moro storms down the hall after us and, without even so much as a pause, sends his fist into my gut.

Gasping, I double over clutching at my stomach. I can feel the bile rising in my throat and try to fight it down. Ayame cries out in shock and rushes back to Koenma's office to get help.

Before Hiei can react and because I am incapable of even thinking straight, my father simultaneously knees me in the abdomen and lands his fist between my shoulder blades. I collapse to my knees and, as my concentration wavers, vomit uncontrollably.

"You little bitch," Moro snarls. "You think just because you have big friends I can't beat you down? You're about to learn differently."

As he raises his foot to kick me, Hiei collides with him with incredible force and sends the man flying into the next wall hard enough to leave a body sized dent. "Do not touch her, scum," he growls.

I attempt to push myself to my feet weakly but my legs are shaking for some reason. Another uncontrollable wave of nausea sweeps over me and lean futher over so I don't cover myself in throw-up.

"So your little friend isn't a pushover either, huh? I should have guessed." Moro stands and wipes a trickle of blood from a cut just above his eye. "If you can't stand up for yourself you deserve to die. I will be the one to kill you."

Hiei drew his sword and levelled it threateningly at Moro's throat. "You won't get the chance," he snapped.

"Hiei, no!" Kurama puts his own body between the sword and Moro. "We need him for the tournament. If you kill him we'll be disqualified _and_ you'll go to jail."

A strange buzzing begins to ring in my ears as I continue to vomit. Something Moro did with that kick made me unable to stop. I feel a hand upon my shoulder and Kuwabara's voice, faint and distorted by the buzz, saying something about getting me home to lie down.

Hiei snorts and Kurama, glares at Moro, and sheathes his sword. He turns towards me and kneels down to my level. "Kitten?" he asks.

I gag in response, a desperate and futile attempt to stop my stomach from heaving.

"What did you do?" Yusuke's voice demands. "Why can't she stop! One kick shouldn't have this kind of result!"

Moro grinned wickedly. "My spirit energy can be manipulated to affect the body internally. It should wear off in about an hour." He walks away with a spring in his step I recognise from every time he's beaten me.

I think my stomach is pretty much empty of food now. The vomit is watery like pure stomach acid and has that acrid smell to it. I feel hollow and horrible and distressed and in pain all at once and begin to wonder vaguely if the ringing in my ears will ever stop.

The next retch brings up nothing but I continue to dry-heave even as Hiei lifts me into his arms and walks out of the building. Kurama turns from our group and heads back into Koenma's office, hopefully to report the incident to the child ruler.

Once home, Hiei sets me in bed carefully and sits down, unsure of what to do. He stares at me as my body continues to roll.

My eyes are watering terribly so that I can hardly see. With that, the ringing in my ears, the bitter scent of bile clinging to my nose, and my inability to control my body, I feel helpless and defenceless. I'm sure that is the intent behind this torture Moro is putting me through.

Just as my father promised, after an hour my body's violent motions stop and reduce me to a trembling, quivering mess. Hiei moves closer and uncertainly puts his arms around me. I rest my head on his chest and force myself to relax. I push the fear of both Moro and my experience from my mind and snuggle closer, seeking comfort and someone to tell me everything was fine.

But even Hiei's mind reading abilities have their limits.

He sits in silence as he holds me and even his grip is unconvincing. It seems to me as though his mind is elsewhere, which is not what I need right now.

I still can't bring myself to speak. If I start talking everyone will want me to explain and I don't trust myself to do that just yet. I haven't trusted myself to do that since I was ten years old.

I look up at Hiei. His eyes are on me and his attention is all there, so perhaps he just doesn't _know_ what I need. Then it hits me: he's never been in a situation like this before. He's never loved someone before, never had someone he loved hurt, physically or emotionally. He _doesn't_ know what to do. He's in need of just as much reassurance as I am.

I wrap my arms around him tightly and subtly wipe my eyes on his shirt so no one will think I was crying. I don't like to cry. In response, Hiei holds me tighter and rests his chin on top of my head. I sniff and close my eyes tiredly.

"If he ever comes after you again," Hiei offers tentatively, "let me know. Don't try to fight him; you obviously don't want to even if he's a bastard and an appalling father. Get out of there and find me, let me handle it."

I smile, glad enough that he's offering his help and support to disregard the offensive part (offensive but true, I remind myself) and nod into his shoulder.

"…I don't ever want to see you hurt like that again, Kitten. I don't want to see you hurt at all."

I pull back a little and kiss him gently – my way of promising to stay out of trouble for him.

Hiei frowns. "Why aren't you talking?"

I look off at the floor and sigh. My lips remained sealed.

"_Can_ you speak?"

I nod hesitantly.

"But you don't want to."

I shake my head in agreement.

"Because of Moro? Because that bastard hurt you you've regressed straight back to the time when we first met you?" Hiei demands with a glare.

Again I nod. But then I lift my head and smile at him sweetly, willing him to understand what I'm trying to say without words – I can't tell my story again, Hiei.

But he doesn't know that. He doesn't catch on.

He looks confused and hurt – perhaps a mirror the expression in my eyes but certainly a rare drop of the mask he wears. I feel a soft probing of the barrier around my mind, Hiei asking for admittance, but I shake my head firmly.

My brain is a mess, memories resurfacing, things I don't want to see let alone have anyone else bear witness to. Unbidden thoughts and images flash past my mind's eye distractingly, sounds and smells from my childhood. The proverbial floor of my mind is completely cluttered without even a path or inch of floor to stand in without crushing something else except the part where mental-Rika is trapped, way back in my childhood when Moro was still Daddy and we were happy while more things pour in behind and push mental-Rika forward to more bloody and depressing events and keep her there as more things pile up in front.

And I can't get out.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get something out there for you guys like I said I would. But I'm being kicked off the computer, so I've got to get going.

Ja minna!

Miichiko


	25. Relax

Author's Note: Wow. It's been... over a year, I think. I just haven't been in the mood to write for this story for a long time. I guess I'm still not, really. Hm. Who knows.

* * *

Chapter 25

"Relax"

* * *

I wake silently just as the first rays of sunlight appear over the horizon. The arm draped over my waist tightens automatically when I move to get up and I turn to find dark eyes watching me intently.

"Go back to sleep," Hiei orders.

I shake my head. I lean in and kiss the tip of his nose softly; he frowns in displeasure but I ignore it. Removing his arm from about me, I slip out of bed and walk out the door, stopping only when I feel a warmth behind me and breath on the back of my head, ruffling my hair. I turn and open my mouth to protest.

Hiei raises an eyebrow and my jaw snaps shut. He smirks. "I thought not." His voice is just a whisper in my ear.

I shake my head and cross the hall to the stairs. Kira purrs in acknowledgement from her resting place on the arm of the couch; I pat her head as I pass to the kitchen.

Rummaging around in a refrigerator isn't really something I do often. It's better stocked than I remember as well; that's to be expected, since the Spirit Detectives started living here and they eat more than I do.

I can feel Hiei's eyes on the back of my neck. I take out a bowl filled with slices of various melons and set it on the counter behind me. I look at him and raise my eyebrow questioningly.

Hiei shakes his head. His eyes bore into me as he leans casually against the doorframe with his arms folded across his bare chest. "Rika…" he murmurs, starting forward.

I ignore him, instead turning to grab a plate. I set some of the melon on the plate and put the container back in the fridge.

"You can't be silent forever," he grumbles.

I shrug and sit on a stool, watching him hover on the other side of the counter. I lift a piece of honeydew to my lips and take a bite. It's sweet.

He stops fidgeting and glares. "I mean it."

I nod and take another bite.

"Rika, why don't you just—"

I hold up a hand to stop him and shake my head.

"At least—"

I sigh and roll my eyes, but drop my mental barriers for him.

_Better? _I ask.

_Infinitely,_ he responds. He sits next to me and watches for a while. _Not speaking didn't come from Kiyoshi, did it?_

I shake my head. _My parents,_ I answer. _No opinions, no talking back; that meant no talking in general. It was the safest way to keep from getting beaten._

_You're parents are terrible._

_You're _people_ are terrible,_ I snap. He raises an eyebrow. _Sorry._

_You're right._

_Hiei… I don't know if I can do this,_ I think, a worried frown creasing my brow.

Hiei tugs on a lock of my hair. _Thinking that way will only make it true._

I sigh again and put my plate in the sink. _Moro was the one I never got along with,_ I explain. _He was the one after me the most. I might have been able to handle Mom, but Dad…_

_He won't touch you again._ It is both a promise and a threat. I smile at Hiei and put a hand against his cheek to show my gratitude.

_We need him,_ I remind him. _No killing and no disabling._

_Koenma can find someone else._

_There isn't enough time._

Hiei sighs and glares out the window angrily. _I don't care._

I reach out to touch him again but drop my hand back to my side. _I'm not going to argue with you about this._

He smirks.

I shake my head again and turn away to look out the window. _You're impossible._

_Perception,_ he dismisses.

"Having fun?" Yusuke asks from the doorway.

I smile silkily. _You know, he usually isn't up this early. Not unless Genkai makes him, anyway._

Hiei smirks again.

"Did I miss something?" Yusuke demands.

"No," Hiei replies curtly. "We were just insulting you."

"Hey!"

I nudge Hiei with my elbow. _Don't tease him._

Hiei grabs my arm and steps closer. _It's amusing. He overreacts._

_Hiei…_

"Quit doing that!"

Growling lowly, Hiei touches his forehead to mine. _You do not give me orders, Kitten._

_Oh? And are you under the assumption that you give _me_ orders, then?_

_Of course._

_Please,_ I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"Would you two stop leaving me out of the conversation?!"

_Would you tell Yusuke that it's none of his concern for me? _I inquire sweetly.

_Tell him yourself._

_I can't. Please, Hiei?_

_I'm not your messenger._

Hiei lets go and walks away. "Detective," he calls from the bottom of the stairs, "what we discuss is none of your business."

Yusuke snorts and turns back to me. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me, then?"

I shake my head and smile a bit.

* * *

It isn't much later that Kurama walks down the stairs. He nods to me and I return the gesture before resuming the menial task of homework. Despite lack of motivation and a horrid dislike for the school, I do exceedingly well in my classes – those extra hundred or so years help a lot. I barely ever have to glance at a text book to know the answers.

I suppose that's also why it's so easy for Kurama.

Hiei had disappeared by the time I'd finished my breakfast. That left me with absolutely nothing to do besides school work or house work, neither of which had appealed to me. I had chosen the lesser of the two evils and got to work when Yusuke and Kuwabara had come rocketing in chasing after Kira; I'd spent a good twenty minutes trying to make them stop without hurting her.

Now, Kira sits by my side purring contently. Yusuke and Kuwabara have retreated to their rooms to nurse their wounds. The house is peaceful and quiet, like it hasn't been since before I met the detectives.

Of course all that would end as quickly as it started. Of course I wouldn't be able to catch up on my daily doses of serenity.

Whatever game it is that Yusuke's bought or stole, he and Kuwabara seem absolutely thrilled at the prospect of playing it. Yusuke hooks up a playstation to my TV and puts in a disk. He and Kuwabara sit back on the couch on either side of me with controllers. The volume is ridiculous. The graphics are terrible, not realistic at all; not to mention it's completely pointless.

I breathe deeply to calm myself and get up, not bothering to move my work. I climb over the back of the couch and slip out the door unnoticed. I doubt those two would notice if an atomic bomb landed ten feet from them, as long as their game system wasn't destroyed in the process.

I take off at a slow jog towards the park. I haven't been to the park since they started living with me. It seems as though so many things have been interrupted and set aside since they came along.

It's just as I remember it; swing set, monkey bars, slide, trails, teeter totter. Perfect. I claim a swing on the far left for myself and rock gently back and forth. There are a few too many people here for my taste – a weekend in the late afternoon, I should have known better – but I'll take what I can get for now.

Idly I wonder how long I can get away with being out of sight.

And speaking of out of sight, what ever happened to Yukito? And which other assassin is Kiyoshi going to use instead of me in his tournament?

It doesn't do any good to think about these things, I decide. I'll know when I know.

A little boy runs up to the swings and starts crying. There aren't any left for him. I groan and stand up to give him mine – this racket is getting to be worse than at home.

I determine that this isn't the place to be right now. Instead, I wander around aimlessly, tracing the back roads to my house. The sun will set soon – already the shadows of buildings put me in a sort of pseudo-evening. I hesitate near the edge of my property. I don't want to go in. I don't want to just stand here like an idiot, though.

Instead I slip around the back of the house to the desolate, tiny back yard. I choose a spot still in the sun, though not for long, and begin a calming, relaxing session of yoga. I let my body take me through the somewhat familiar motions as I shut off my mind to the best of my ability. As the darkness fell, I continued my stress-relieving activity.

I had just gone into a 'king dancer pose' – standing on one leg with the other stretched up in a curve behind me, holding the arch of my foot with my hand and stretching the other arm out in front of me, barely leaning forward – when Kurama found me.

"You've been gone a while," he comments.

I hold the position a while longer, full of inner peace. "Mm."

He leans against the side of the house. "Where have you been, then?"

I smile serenely and slowly come down into a 'monkey pose' – essentially splits with my arms stretched above me, leaning backwards.

"Rika?"

I drop my arms and glance up at him.

He sighs. "Come on in. It's too late to be doing yoga in the yard."

I tuck in both of my legs and roll to my feet; I follow him in. Yusuke and Kuwabara are, amazingly, still at their game. Another explosion rings painfully in my ears. I can tell by the tense way Kurama carries himself that he's tired of it as well.

I wave goodbye and trot quickly up the stairs before my Zen dissipates. I close the door of my room and turn around simply to flop back on the floor and stare peacefully up at the ceiling.

Hiei leans over me, expressionless as always. I smile up at him.

_Hey there._

He frowns. _Where have you been?_

I giggle. _You know, Kurama asked me the very same thing._

His frown becomes a scowl. I reach up, but either my arm is too short to reach him or he's not leaning down far enough.

_I went to the park. But it was noisy. So I came back and did some yoga in the back yard._

With a heavy, agitated sigh, Hiei sits next to me on the floor. _And so you just decided that falling down on your floor is a good idea?_

_Yoga makes you very serene. I'm completely at peace with the world._ A crash and some yelling make me wince. _I'm completely at peace with everything but Yusuke, Kuwabara, and whatever the hell stupid game that is. _I correct.

Hiei smirks. _They're idiots._

_They're loud. _This time I can reach him when I try to touch his face. I let my hand linger on his cheek. _What's on your mind?_

_Nothing._

But the reply is too quick. I frown. Something's up. _And what exactly is this nothing?_

Hiei rolls his eyes and I almost feel silly for thinking he lied. Almost.

_Hiei—_

_Talk to me, Kitten, and I might tell you._

I pout unhappily.

He grins. _That's my offer._

We sit in silence for a while, him watching me and me looking anywhere but at him. He reaches out and, almost touching my skin, traces the line of a blue vein that stands out so well on the pale skin of my arm. I shiver and reach to my left for a jacket to stop him from distracting me. He snatches it away and continues his strange (pleasurable) torture.

_Just you, right?_

He looks at me, a triumphant smirk on his lips, like he knew what my answer would be right away.

_Just me._

I sigh. "Tell me."

He stops tracing and lets his hand just rest on my arm. "It's a secret."

"Hiei, that's not fair!" I complain as I prop myself up on and elbow. "You promised!"

"I kept my promise. Now you have to keep yours."

I glare at him. I'm annoyed, but I can't find it in me to be as furious as I think I should be. "You're mean."

He leans in and stops less than half a centimetre from my lips. "I know."

"You also didn't put a set time on that trade. I talked. Now I can stop again."

"Kitten." I open my eyes slowly. Blood red orbs gaze back. Our lashes meet between us, tickling where they touch. "Don't."

I bite back a retort and shake my head. It isn't worth arguing over. The day after I gave myself to him I was incapacitated for two or three days in pain. Then my father, who left me totally nauseous and dizzy, took another night away from me. I'm not going to let an argument about my voice ruin what could be our first night together since we mated.

Hiei seems to come to the same conclusion as me. He closes that tiny gap to kiss me. I reach up again and slide my arms around his neck. He leans in deeper and nearly pushes me flat on the floor.

I can't help but smile against his lips.


End file.
